Mine!
by riaam
Summary: Sometimes, love make things for reasons, the reason don't understand! Always C/J!
1. Chapter 1

**This story is based on the charaters from the movie The Princess Diaries and The Princess Diaries 2, which are property of Meg Calbot and Disney.**

 **I made no monetary gain from this story.**

San Francisco! Since Princess Mia announce her intension of claiming the throne of Genovia, Clarisse's on heaven! After all the pain of lost his son and when the hope of the future of her country rest in the shoulder of a fifteen years old girl… Well, Clarisse can breathe again.

"How can I thank you, Joseph? You truly safe my life!"

"I was only doing my job, Clarisse!" Said Joseph politely, bowing his head before straightening up again. Clarisse raise from the sofa and walked towards him, invading his private space.

"Seriously, Joseph? Your Job?" He looked her in the eyes and clap his hands behind his back.

"Clarisse… Grant me a wish… Please!"

" A… a wish? Such as…" She never took her eyes from his…

"Spend the next three days with me! Just Clarisse and Joseph!"

"Joseph… This is… well… unusual… I cannot do it, you know? It's… We must return Genovia tomorrow. We just cannot do it…" She step forward, lightly embarrassed.

"Clarisse, you can… If you want! Tomorrow it's Friday, if you call Sebastian and tell him you will like to stay until Sunday, I'm absolutely sure it's ok, for him! Please, Clarisse. Just three days… Nobody has to know… And you really need a break. I'm your HOS… you're safe with me.

Safe? She just don't know… When Joseph is near she just couldn't think clear. His voice made her shiver, made her dream… Oh for heaven's sake… She's the queen! She's a widow of a King… She's a grandmother of the future queen… And she's 63 years old… Behave Clarisse!

"Joseph, you're too kind to me and I'm forever on your debt but I cannot do that… Queen's are not unpredictable." She raise her hand and gently caress his cheek. Joseph close his eyes… The smell of her perfume make his heart beat desperately. She's about to leave the office when he grabbed her hand made her slow…

"You need a break, Your Majesty. Your live had been in darkness since King Rupert pass away. And a mother never have to bury a son… I'm stunned with you mightiness. you are, indeed, a wonderful woman. Besides, the next five years will be a great battle to make a beautiful teenage American girl, to become a beautiful queen of Genovia! Please, allow me to arrange for a weekend… a relaxing weekend. Do you trust me?"

"Of course, Joseph. With my live and you know it. But"

"No but… I call Charlotte and make all the arrangements. You will return to Genovia next Monday." Joseph bowed, kiss the back of her hand and walk toward the door, leaving a slightly astonish Clarisse…

That night she just couldn't sleep. Joseph is occupying all her senses… Damn, is just a friend… a very sexy friend… she closed her eyes and the image of Joseph so close… and the music… and the smell… and his hands around her waist….

"What's the matter with you, Clarisse? A grandmother getting excited… please… this is so ashamed… so ridiculous… Behave, Clarisse!" She got up from bed and walk toward the window…

"Well, three day… pass quickly… I hope!"

The next morning:

Olivia and Priscilla barely disguised the looks when they saw the queen already dressed and in a really good mood…

"Good morning Your Majesty. If we know Your Majesty was already… well… dressed and…" Said Olivia without looking at the queen.

"It's something wrong, Olivia?"

"No, Your Majesty, I'm so sorry. I will bring your breakfast right now." Olivia quit the room, leaving Clarisse and Priscilla.

"Good Morning, Olivia…" Said Joseph approaching the queen's room.

"You're in a good mood, too… How nice!" Olivia is furious.

"What?" Joseph stood looking at the hall, not knowing what to think… Never mind… the only thing that's matter's is Clarisse… Joseph knock at the door.

"Come in." What a voice… Isn't it a wonderful way to start the day?

"Good Morning Your Majesty. Good morning Priscilla."

"Good morning, Sir. Your Majesty, do you need anything else?"

"That's all, Priscilla. Thank you. You may leave us. And good morning, Joseph. I didn't expect you so soon… How can I help you, my diligent Head Of Security?" Joseph catch her hand, and kiss her.

"I came to recue you, my queen!" Joseph bowed with a smile on his lips. Clarisse couldn't help and smile too.

"Well, my knight in shining armor… You must wait for my tea… Please seat and have breakfast with me… If you want, of course…"

"It will be my pleasure, Your Majesty!"

"So… I want to know all the plans for the weekend!"

"You certainly not! It's a surprise!"

"I don't like surprises, Joseph. You know that quit well!"

"Clar…"

"Excuse-me Your Majesty… I didn't know Sir Joseph stay for breakfast, otherwise I'll supply for more…" Olivia left the board whit the breakfast at the coffee table.

"It's quit alright, Olivia. You may go now, please."

Without a word, Olivia left the room.

"What's the matter with her?"

"I don't know, Joseph. She's in a bad mood…" Clarisse finish the tea and stood up.

"I'm waiting, my dear…" What as she said? She's mad… completely mad…

"Behind you, my queen" said Joseph leading the way to the door. They walk in silence… there's no one there…

"It's so strange… Nobody around… Are all the staff asleep?"

Joseph laugh.

"Of course no. But most of then are at the kitchen having breakfast…"

"Hoo… Of course they are! Sometimes I…"

"You…"

"Nothing at all… let's start our weekend" When they walk to the door, Limo isn't there… Instead, Joseph rent a Ford Mondeo Vignale.

"I like it… and I go on the front seat…" And without hesitation, Clarisse open the door and get in the car. Joseph smile at her… what a wonderful woman!

In that morning, the traffic at San Francisco was a chaos… She looks absolutely dazzled… She feel's like a young girl…

"Joseph… I can get use to this, you know?" She looked over her sun glasses.

"I think so too, Your Majesty!"

"Will you be a dear, and stop calling me Your Majesty when we are alone, please?"

"I'm sorry, Clarisse. Well, there is our first stop…"

"Stop? In the middle of the city? What do you mean?"

"You will see…" Joseph stop the car in the parking.

"Will you join me, please?" Clarisse get out of the car…

"A mall? We are going to a MALL?" She's shocked.

"Clarisse, my dear, you must trust me…"

"I do, but…" She was a little afraid. All of this is new…

"Came, my queen! Let's start OPERATION CLARISSE!"

She laugh and accept Joseph arm.

"We must shopping… The queen is resting so… it's time to Clarisse have some fun!"

They spend the next hour looking for jeans, shirt's and tennis shoes…

"Joseph, I told you before… I never used Jeans… I don't think I can…"

"Clarisse, please, just try! Is all I ask. And now, do you mind if we have lunch? I'm starving… Pizza?"

"What? Pizza? Well.. why not… Three days…"

"You need to change, my dear! You're to breathtaking to have pizza…"

"Alright, let's go back then."

"Why?"

"Why? Joseph are you sassing your queen? You told me I have to change…"

"You do! But we don't have to go back at the consulate. I'll park the car somewhere and you can change!"

"Are you mad? I'm staying unclothe… in a car… on the street… with… well… naked… You're mad! That's for sure!"

"Clarisse, breath… I'm getting first. It's ok with you?"

"You… I don't know what to said… if you want…" Clarisse blushed.

"So, let's find a spot…" They drive for an half an hour until they reach an almost desert area, near the sea.

"What do you think? It's no one around… Should I start?"

"I leave the car…"

"No away, Clarisse. If you are not confortable whit me, you can turn around, but don't leave the car. Otherwise, I can protect you." Clarisse look at him and breathed deeply.

" I'm perfectly fine, but I will turn around to give you some privacy."

It's undeniable… the sexual tension raise between them. And they both know it…

In less than a minute, Joseph change is clothes. He was wearing jeans, a dark blue shirt and tennis shoes.

"What do you think?" He's a little shy and wait shyly for her opinion. Clarisse cannot stop looking at him. Sexy with black… Sexy without black…

"You look handsome, Sir!"

He laugh and deeply enjoy the words… Everything, every word spoken by her it's truly magic… made him shiver… made him dream…

"Thank you, my queen. Now, it's your turn… I leave the car…"

"No! You cannot leave in here… stay and turn around… please…"

This will be so hard… Even though he close his eyes, he still can fell her… can smell her… can hear her… The only way he can deal with her proximity is imagine Gretchen, the maid of Viscount Mabrey making steep-tease… This can turn off the most aroused man…

Clarisse just couldn't believe herself. She's really changing clothes in the back seat of a car, near Joseph… And she find it exciting… Ho, for heaven sakes… She's 63… maybe… just maybe what she's really need is a good psychologist…

"You can turn now…" Joseph drop his jaw…

"My queen, I truly believe that one of these days, my heart will stop…!"

"Well, that will be a problem… I truly need my Head of Security! So…"

"Breathtaking, Clarisse! Breathtaking… shall we go?"

Please, review. It's very important to know what do you think.

Kisses

Maria


	2. Chapter 2

The queen is clear uncomfortable eating pizza with her hands… It's hot, soft, slide… Ho no… this is not definitively, for her…

"Joseph, can I have a plate and, at least, a fork? I just don't…"

"Of course, Clarisse! If you prefer we can go to a restaurant…" He was trying, hardly, to hide the laugh, but it isn't easy. Clarisse looks so uneasy and completely out…

"No!" She wants to look brave… The queen is out so, Clarisse just want to have some fun… well, but pizza… it's too much for her…

"I'll get it to you, Clarisse. Just wait here, please." Joseph raise and, in seconds, he was next to her, again.

He was really delighted with her. Even with tomato sauce in her lips, she was the most beautiful, sexy, smart, provocative woman he was ever met.

He straightened in the chair increasing the space between then. He need to combat the desire of touch her lips with his…

"Joseph? It's everything alright?"

"Of course, my… Shall we go for a walk? It's quiet hot… here… Don't you think so?"

She smile and touch his cheek with her hand.

"Of course. Lead the way, if you please." The Pizzeria it's full of people and Joseph would not take the chance of let Clarisse be recognized. She look's different but… Still one of the most beautiful woman in the world. It's not easy pass by her and don't turn around to look at her again. And it's the first time Clarisse stays incognito so… He would not take ANY chance… They walk in silence, side by, for a while.

"Sebastian was a dear… he understands perfectly my need of relax… or vacations… or… wherever…"

"A dear? Why? Isn't that a little too much? A dear?" Joseph smile but he doesn't wanted. Why does Clarisse call "dear" to Sebastian? He could be her son, for heaven's sake!

"Joseph… It's just an expression… He was so kind to me, don't you agree? He gave me a full week of vacations! It's my first vacations without at least ten guards and an entourage 24/7 with me…"

"But it was my idea… And you don't call me dear…"

Clarisse stopped abruptly make him bumping into her.

"What? Are you seriously?" Joseph looked at her and smile…

"Are you sassing your queen?" She whispered… Oh God! Her voice made him shiver…

"I'm sorry, Clarisse! I shouldn't have said that… Forgive me, please!" Clarisse touch his cheek and smile.

"Don't apology, Joseph! Please. So, what do we do now? I absolutely delighted with all this… For a while, I'm free! I never felt this way before!"

Joseph was so happy. Clarisse looks like a schoolgirl. Lovely, free, relaxed… She looked so young! Joseph couldn't stop looking at her… They would spend a week together… Alone… He can't miss the opportunity to be with her. And most of the American people don't know her and that's a good sign! It's so good to walk beside her, without fearing what another's can say. She's a wonderful woman and he love her from the bottom of his heart. He will tell her in the next few day's… he must let her know how deep are his love for her… He want's…

"Joseph… What's the matter with you? You look so distant… Are you feeling well?" She walked towards him and sensed his cologne. The power he has over her it's undeniable… And she's lightly embarrassed with the thought of deeply care for him. But it is just care? Of course it is. She's a queen! And she's a grandmother, for heavens sake. But Joseph is a damn sexiest friend and she's not a shy girl anymore.

"I'm quit well, as a matter of fact." He opened the door and she steep into the car.

"Let's go to the beach, shall we?"

"Certainly, Joseph! After all, I'm in vacations!" they both laugh and talk about everything and nothing… simply enjoying each other company.

It's almost 04p.m. when they parked the car. They were at a quiet zone in San Francisco Bay. It's a cozy place… Some houses along the beach, a harbor at the left with five boats moored. At right was small hotel, with restaurant and bar. They sat on the terrace, looking over the sea. A minute later, a woman, near thirty, approached the table.

"Hello, my name is Clara and welcome to the "Rendez-Vous! Can I get something to you?"

"Thank you, Clara! Could you bring us tea, if you please?"

"Of course, madam. If you excuse me…"

"What a nice lady" Said Joseph. "Beautiful and enchanting!" He followed Clara with the eyes. Clarisse felt truly uncomfortable. She believed Joseph had feelings for her… Well, she was wrong… It hurt's… a lot…

"Indeed. It's so rare to find someone like… her… Clara!" She puts herself together and when Joseph turn around, queen Clarisse is back in action!

"Do you have a girlfriend, Joseph?"

"Excuse me? A girlfriend? No. Why?"

"Well, you work so hard at the palace, rarely take a day of… Who knows… Maybe you find the right woman for you at San Francisco…"

"Well, you're almost right about everything... But the true is… I'm already found it the love of my life!" He looked at her, very seriously.

"You do? Well, you didn't tell me… And we supposed to be friends…" At that moment, Clara brings the tea. Joseph didn't turn around.

"Is there anything else you need?"

"No, thank you, Clara" Said Clarisse with a smile.

"You're my best friend, Clarisse. But there is something's… well… You know… It's not easy to talk about…"

"I understand… I really do!" She looked shyly at him.

"No, Clarisse. I don't think you do!" He grabbed her hand, gently, softly. If she only knew how much he want to kiss her… He is afraid of close is eyes and realize that is all a beautiful dream. Her perfume and the smell of sea mixed and leave him stunned. It's impossible to remain calm and restrained. She's a powerful woman, who can turn him in a puppy… And the true is… He just don't care!

"Clarisse, I…" Screams and a loud noise of chairs and tables dragged on the floor, made Joseph and Clarisse to look around. Another scream make Clarisse jump from the chair, frightened. Joseph grabbed her arms, made her lift and he pulled her to the wall.

"Clarisse, don't move, please!"

"Joseph, please, don't leave me"

"I won't, my dear. Just wait…"

An older woman, inside the bar, started scream.

"Help! I've been robbed! He's a thief. Help me, please!"

The man, with is face covered, left in a hurry, face planting into a couple that was entering the bar.

Without a second thought, Joseph extended his arm hi him in the chest, causing him to backdrop. He immediately went down, turned him around and, with a knee on the man's back, he twisted the thief arm.

"Let me go, you peace of shit. I will kill you, let me go right now, you're pathetic old man…"

"How dare you…" Clarisse is furious.

"And you too, lady! But I will play you first…"

Ups, wrong words. Now Joseph was really mad… and almost snatched the man's arm.

"Stop, stop, please, I give up, please, I'm so sorry! I surrender but don't break my arm, please!"

Without changing positions, Joseph grabbed his phone from his pocket and called the police.

Clarisse don't dare to move. In seconds joined a crowd and Joseph is really worried about Clarisse. A couple emerge from inside the bar and they all talk at the same time… fortunately, the police arrived in two minutes and Joseph dropped the man. When he raise, Clarisse had strode over and flung herself into his arms.

"Don't do that again, Joseph. I'm so scared… If something happens to you… I can't… I just…"

Joseph smile… They share a few hugs, well a lot of hugs… But this is different… This feeling it's so strong… He senses her hands on his back. He wrapped her against him.

"I love you, Clarisse" he whispered.

Clarisse looked up…

"What? You do…?" Her heart beat uncontrollably and she felt her body shiver.

"I love you with all of my heart, my dear! And…"

"Thank you so much, Sir! I can't tell how much I thank you!" Joseph and Clarisse moved away but Clarisse grabbed Joseph's hand.

"Please, Madam, I'm delight to help!" Said Joseph, slightly shy.

"No, no, no! I insist… George, came here, darling. I'm sorry, I didn't present myself. I'm Helena and he's my husband George. Please stay with us for the weekend. Our hotel is modest but very clean. You will be my guests for the weekend." Helena is clearly happy. Joseph prevent the man steal two thousand dollars… George shook the Joseph and Clarisse's hand. They are a couple near sixty's and they seem very happy. Clarisse was beaming.

"It's so nice of you, but that don't be necessary. I'm Clarisse and he's Joseph…"

Helena give her a hug and Clarisse just smile. It's so strange… A hug from someone completely unknown. But Clarisse felt immediately at ease with George and Helena.

"My dear, bring you husband and let me show you our little kingdom, please."

"We…" Said Clarisse and Joseph ate the same time. Then, they looked each other and smile… Helena and George get in to the bar.

"Do you mind…? Pretending to be my husband… well, you're they hero! You can not disappoint them…"

"Clarisse, you're teasing me… I will make the ultimate sacrifice pretending to be your husband!" And put a very serious face… Clarisse couldn't help and laugh.

"I love you, Joseph!" She set her hands on his chest, kiss his lips softly and walk into the bar, leaving Joseph without breathing… when she's open the door, turn to Joseph and, with a beautiful smile ask:

"Do you came, dear?"

With two steps, he's behind her, so close to her back, whispering, his lips so close to her ear…

"Don't tease me, Clarisse…" She smile and grabbed her hand.

"Come, darling. They are charming, don't you think?"

"Well, as a matter of fact, they are! Do you want to stay for the weekend?" He raised her and kissed her fingers.

"Why not? Shall we?" And they joined Helena and George inside the bar!


	3. Chapter 3

Helena and George were delighted to show Clarisse and Joseph the all place. It's a small but cozy hotel with three floors. All the rooms were smaller then her suite at the consulate. A large bed, two chairs, a dresser, a closet, a hug mirror, a coffee table and a sofa and after all, still a cozy room... At the lobby, a restaurant and a bar with a dance floor. Well, at least they will have privacy…

"Will you want to have dinner with us, please?" Said Helena grabbed Joseph arm and dragging him with her to the restaurant.

"Well… Clarisse?" Joseph blushed slightly and looked at Clarisse. Clarisse is really enjoying Helena and George. They are so at ease, they seems so in love, accomplices… George twinkle to Helena and offered his arm to Clarisse.

"We will be delighted. Thank you so much!"

"Thank you, Clarisse. I'm sure we'll be great friends. And we are in debt with you forever. Please seat." Said Helena and continue…

"We have a small business and we don't have a lot's of costumers, as you can see. If that man steal us two thousand dollars, well… I don't know if we can continue… And we past sixty… where did we would find a job? And this is HOME!" Helena pull away tears who wanted to fall. Clarisse looked at her, smile and tightened slightly her hand.

"But it's everything all right so, lets enjoy our meal and talk about each one of us. I really want to know you better!" Said George with a smile.

"So do I…" growled Joseph.

"Tell me, Clarisse, you're English, right?"

"Indeed, I was born at Walton-on-Thames, England, Helena."

"Your accent is undeniable, dear. And you, Joseph?"

"I'm Spanish, Madam."

"Wow, a man with sangre caliente (hot blood)!" Clarisse blushed… she know exactly what un hombre com sagre caliente (a man with hot blood), means… And Joseph's ego, grown up.

"Not at all, Madam. I'm quit harmless!" Joseph couldn't hide a little smile.

"Please, call me Helena. Or should I call you Mr. Joseph?"

"No, Helena. Joseph or Joe it's fine!"

"We have three lovely daughters. The oldest, Joanna, is divorced and had also a daughter and two granddaughters. In the middle we have Maria. She's married and has a daughter and a son and three grandsons. The youngster, Pipa, is single. And they all live in New York. And you?"

Joseph looked down…

"I had two boys… My oldest son, is Priest. And my youngest… Died in a car accident… And I have a beautiful granddaughter! And we don't have children of our own. Unfortunately."

Joseph grabbed her hand and kissed her. Clarisse smile and looked at Helena.

"I would like to have many grandchildren but God had other plans. Maybe we can have at least two or three great-grandchildren. I would spoil all of them!"

"I bet you will. And Amelia is going to have a nervous breakdown!" And the four laughed.

"It's our job to spoil all the baby's!" Said George, cheerful.

"Speaking at work… what do you do for a living?"

"Darling… I thought you liked our new friends…" Said George.

"What? Of course I do! What a silly question, dear" Helena is truly offended.

"Well… so… stop making questions! If you don't stop, I'm afraid they will run away…."

"You're right! I'm so sorry…"

"Please, don't… It's absolutely normal make questions. After all, we just meet today… Well, my work is… well I'm… mostly diplomacy… And Joseph is a Head of Security!"

"Wow. That's sound important!" Helena smile at Joseph and Clarisse observe…

They talk about the hotel, about music, the sea, the weather, dogs, books, children… as the matter of fact, it was a wonderful night, and they both forgot about Genovia. It's just Clarisse and Joseph. It's the first time Clarisse know another couple… the first time Clarisse feel's normal! And what a feeling! But the best… the best it's Joseph's arms. They are playing a dangerous game, that's for sure but… what the hell! It feels so right, so good! She's safe with him. And he love her… So, for once in her life, she put herself first and her country in second.

"Will you dance with me, Clarisse?" George raised and extended his hand to Clarisse.

"No, no, no, no… I'm sorry. The first dance is always mine!" Joseph stood up, Clarisse smile and touch Joseph cheek with her hand.

"A Spanish man and jealous! Clarisse, you're a lucky woman!" Helena laughed and kissed George.

"Yes, I am! I'm the luckiest woman on earth!" And she raise.

"I'm not jealous… It's… It's a kind of… you know…"

"Come on, Joseph. I don't like other's man around my wife, neither." Laughed George.

"Let's have some fun! Dance with me, dear wife?" Helena nodded and the two couples commanded the dance floor.

"This is wonderful, Joseph! Thank you!" Said Clarisse. They are dancing so close to each other… Clarisse laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"This is so special, Joseph. I never feel like this before. I wish I could stay this way forever." Joseph kissed her forehead and squeezed her more.

"My darling, I love you so much!"

Helena and George are sat in a couch at the bar and waved to Clarisse and Joseph.

"Shall we join then?" said Joseph squeezing her hand.

"Of course, dear!" they walked hand in hand. Clarisse couldn't stop think at what is going to happen when they returned to the palace. Joseph seems… seems so in love! Ho… for heavens sake. He was just doing his job… Who can he really love's her? He's just to kind!

They sat in another couch near Helena and George. Joseph put his arm around her waist and pulled her to him.

"I sent prepare our best room for you! You're welcome to stay forever, if you want! You're our guests of honor!"

"You're so kind, Helena, but no. we stay for the weekend, but only if you let us pay. I can't accept your offer. Please…"

"Clarisse, we talk about that later. What can I bring you for drink?"

"A glass of wine, if you please and… A whiskey for you, Joseph?"

"Yes, thank you, dear!"

"You make a beautiful couple! How long are you two married?" Asked Helena.

"We are not married. I'm a widow and Joseph is single." Joseph looked at her, surprided.

"I'm sorry…" Said Helena, slightly embarrassed.

"Why? We are best friends. I can't imagine my life without him. We know each other for so long…"

"Over thirty years, darling." Joseph kissed her forehead

"Yes, over thirty years. In all my happy memories, he's there. In all my darkness hours, he's there. When I need a shoulder, he's there. When I need to cry, he's there! Joseph reigns in my heart and soul…"

Joseph grabbed her hand and kissed the palm and Clarisse felt a tear on his cheek. No one said a word… Clara brought the drinks and smiled shamelessly to Joseph and Clarisse straightened on the couch and crossed her legs. Joseph put his hand on her knees without look at Clara. George noticed the glances…

"Thank you, Clara. That's all. You can take the rest of the night off."

"Thank you, Boss. Excuse me." And Clara run away.

Helena waited Clara leave…

"Clarisse, I can swear I know you… It's so strange but… It's your first time at San Francisco?"

"No. I'll been here before." Clarisse looked at Joseph, completely upset.

"That's it! Because I never been at Europe, so... You… Ho my God…" Helena looked around and lowered her voice.

"Clarisse… You're Clarisse… The powerful Queen of Genovia… Ho my God. I just can't believe. I'm so sorry Your…" George dropped his jaw…

"Helena, please. Don't… I'm Clarisse. Just Clarisse. I'm sorry for not have told you how am I. but I really want a vacation incognito…"

"Your Majesty, I can't call you Clarisse." Helena was embarrassed, she can't look at Clarisse.

"Why? Did I have change in this last minute? Knowing I'm a queen, changes something?"

"No, but you are… and I am…"

"Clarisse, I'm sorry for my wife… this is a shock for us, as you understand" Said George wrapped his arm around Helena's shoulder.

"George and Helena, if anyone knows Clarisse's here, I can't ensure her safety. As a queen, she had to have at least, 4 guards with her…" Said Joseph.

"Ho no, no, no, no… Your secret is safe with us. I swear! I just can't believe… I'm speaking to a queen!"

Clarisse laughed and grabbed her hands.

"Clarisse! Just Clarisse, my dear! Well, this was a lovely day but I'm really tiered…"

"Of course… Clarisse... I will show you your room." Said Helena.

Joseph freeze. And now? For the first time in his life, he just don't know what to do… Clarisse raise and grabbed his hand. He's like a schoolboy, caught doing nonsenses… he stood up and, with a whisper, ask her.

"Are you sure, Clarisse?"

"Yes. And you?..."

"Ho my God. This is a dream come truth!"

They climbed the stairs in silence. Helena said goodnight at the door and went away. Clarisse look around and sat at the couch.

"Join me, please." Joseph closed the door and sat next to her. They looked at each other, without a word. Joseph grabbed her hands

"Clarisse, my dear, talk to me… tell me what you want… tell me! My heart beats so hard… Please…" Clarisse smile.

"Joseph! Dear Joseph! I'm 63 years old and I'm madly, deeply, hopelessly in love with you. I know I can't give you nothing, I can't promise you nothing… But I love you, I need you! I can't help myself…"

"Clarisse, my love… All I ask is you love! I can wait forever! I can be forever in the shadows. Never send me away, Clarisse and I'm the happiest man in the world." Joseph stand up and pulled her to him, wrapped his arms around her waist. Clarisse put an arm around his neck and the other on his chest.

"Do you really love me, Joseph?" Without a word, Joseph gently caught Clarisse's hand, lifted it up to his lips and kissed her. Then, they leaned towards each other and they lips touched.

"I. LOVE. YOU! I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, Clarisse!" And kissed her again… a very passionate kiss. They tongues melt each other.

"I want you badly, Clarisse! Talk to me, dear. Talk to me!" Clarisse smile at him.

"I love you, Joseph. And I want you badly!" At her words, Joseph completely lost his ability to think… His fingers rose from the neck to the hair and he pull her head slightly backwards and he start kissing her neck. He began unbuttoning her blouse. His tongue play with her skin… His hungry mouth was captured her breasts sucking, nipping, driving her insane with desire… Clarisse moaning… she want to feel his skin… and she tried to unbuttoning his shirt… he dropped her for a few seconds and he pulled the shirt from his shoulders.

"Ho my…" It's the only words from Clarisse. Joseph grabbed her around her waist and raise her until her legs get around his waist, leaned her against the wall.

"Clarisse… I want you! You are driving me crazy…"

"Take me to bed, Joseph!" she whispered. He pressed his body firmly against her and she felt his arousal hard against her throbbing center. He grabbed her and, without changing position, he lays her down on the bed.

"what a bad time to wear jeans…" said Joseph and Clarisse laughed. They just can't take it anymore… they stripped quickly and, in less than a minute, they melt each other, completely naked…

In the next morning , Clarisse woke up with a knock on the door… She looked around… the room was dark and Joseph arm rest on her thigh… And she's naked! Ho my God… She was so tired… Another Knock…

"Just a minute, please!" She can't find her bathrobe, so she put her jeans and Joseph shirt and go to the door.

"Yes?"

"It's me, Helena."

"Come in, please. Have a sit, good morning Helena. What's the matter?"

"Good morning, You… Clarisse, sorry. Do you sleep well?"

"Yes, dear. Thank you."

"Well, I came to tell you to not go downstairs. There's a car from CNN with journalist and they sat at the bar… If they see you…"

"Helena, my dear. How can I thank you?" Clarisse hugged her and a tear rolled down Clarisse's cheek.

"Clarisse… what's the matter? Why are you crying? Please don't do it…"  
"I'm sorry, Helena. You're the first person who doesn't took advantage of me to have fifteen minutes of fame! I just don't know what to say…"

"I know you're a special lady, and I'm really fondness of you two. Believe me!"

"Thank you, dear."

"I let you know, when is safe. Can I bring breakfast?"

"If you please. Thank you so much, my dear!"

Joseph wait for Clarisse at the bedroom.

"Hello beautiful! Ho, look at my shirt! I wonder where she is…" Joseph grabbed Clarisse by her waist and dragged her into the bed.

"Hello you! Good morning, my love!" And she kissed him.

"Good morning, darling. I heard Helena… What a wonderful couple, don't you think?"

"Yes! Can you imagine…" But Joseph kissed her…

"You're too sexy in my shirt but I can wait to feel your skin against mine… I'm the happiest man in the world, Clarisse. And I intend to make you the happiest woman to."

"Mmmm… So… What are you waiting for?

Please, let me know what you think. Reviews, reviews, reviews...

Kisses

Maria


	4. Chapter 4

"Good morning, darling! How did our guests spend the…"

"Shhh. We've got company…" Said Helena, looking at the reporters.

"CNN? Why?" George said. "Did anyone…"

"I don't think so, but I already tell Clarisse. We must hide then the best we could. I like them! I really do."

"So do I, dear. I keep an eye on the CNN guy's. but, first, can your beloved husband have a nice breakfast, please, please, please?"

"Well… Yes! But just because of your puppy eyes." Said Helena and kissed him.

"Look! They gone. I must tell Clarisse right now. They stuck in the room for near two hours. I call them."

Clarisse was lying on Joseph shoulder. Her eyes closed, her fingers caressed Joseph chest. Joseph wrapped his arm around her waist and smile at her…

"Did you ever stay in bed, completely dressed, until lunch time?" said Joseph, rubbing her back. Clarisse opened the eyes…

"No!" She said nuzzling is neck. "And, to be honest with you I'm quit surprised at me… This is wrong… We…"

"Are you regretting last night, Clarisse?"

"No! But…" She sat in the bed, without look at him.

"I see…" Joseph raised up from the bed and walk forward the window.

"So, do you want me to apology?"

"Joseph! What are you talking about?" She rose too and stood behind him.

"Joseph…" She grabbed her arms around his waist and kissed his back, his shoulders… softly… with tenderness. Then is neck… And nip his ear… Joseph caught his breath and closed his eyes. With one hand, she caressed his bare chest, the other goes under the waistband pants… her nails feel the skin under his boxer's.

"Ho, God! Clarisse…" He was mad with desire…

"I'm yours, Joseph! How can I regret last night? You made me feel so young, so beautiful, desirable, you made me feel like a woman! I love you! I love you with all of my heart. But I can't forgot how am I. I can't forgot Amelia! And I can't promise you nothing… This is all new for me, dear. No one ever love me like you do!" Joseph turn around and without a word, kissed her passionately. She grabbed her arms around his neck. And the telephone rings… Damn… If they don't look, maybe he stop… another ring…

"Well… I think I should answer…" Clarisse walk to the telephone, but Joseph never let her go… his arms around her waist, his lips on hers…

"May I walk with you, Your Majesty?" said Joseph, between kisses.

"My pleasure…!" Clarisse turn in his embrace to pick up the phone and Joseph started kissing her neck.

"Yes… Ho. Hello again Helena. We're fine, thank…" Joseph grabbed her breasts… "mmm… you! I'm sorry, I'm… I'm with an headache and… well, thank you. We go downstairs in an hour…" And hang up…

"Joseph, how could you do this to me? You're crazy! It's Helena and she… heard me…"

"I can't help myself… You're so sexy in my shirt… I want you, Clarisse! I want you now!"

"Ho my… No, not now…" He unbuttoned her shirt… He filled his mouth with her breast and he sucked… Clarisse couldn't think…

"Joseph… we… they… Ho my God! I'm… Joseph, stop it… please." He looked at her, surprised.

"What's the matter, darling?"

"You are driving me insane… And Helena and George are expecting us for lunch. It's that ok with you?"

"Of course, darling!" He drop another kiss in each breast and with a very serious face said:

"I'm so sorry, my beloved breasts, but my beloved queen wants lunch and I can not deny her anything! She's the love of my life and I wish to spend every seconds with her!" Clarisse burst into laughter.

"So, came along. We have only less than an hour, but tonight… I'm all yours, my love!"

They went down warily and slink into the restaurant. A waiter led them to the table.

"Joseph, I think we should talk… about us."

"Now?"

"No, dear. Later. Don't you think? I don't want to hurt you! I can't lose you, I need you so much, but my situation…" He grabbed her hand and kissed her.

"My darling, please… We talk about it later. I love you, Clarisse. And spend this days with you, it's a dream… a miracle! You are my life!"

Clarisse touch is check with her hand and kissed him fully in the lips. Seconds later, Helena and George joined then and they were caught into an passionate kiss. Joseph smiled but Clarisse blushed. The lunch lasted nearly two hours and the four friends were increasingly connected to each other.

"We have a little boat. Do you want sailing this afternoon?"

"Yes, thank you. We'll love it so much."

"So, let's pick some sun glasses, hats and sunscreen." Said Helena and she and Clarisse have left the restaurant. Joseph was very uncomfortable leaving Clarisse alone, but his senses said he can trust Helena and George.

Then minutes later, the lady's joined the man and leave.

Joseph and Clarisse walking hand in hand when is phone rang.

"Yes? Hello Isabel. How are you? What's the… Isabel?" Joseph stop and so did the others. Clarisse leaned against him.

"Isabel, talk to me. Where is mama? What? She… Isabel, dear, calm down please." Clarisse squeezed his hand. Helena and George looked at each other without a word.

"I see… Where is Miguel and Laura? I talk to you later, my dear…" He hang up and a tear rolled down is face.

"Sweetheart… Tell me…"

"It's my mother, Clarisse! A drunk driver hit her… She's at the hospital, she's conscious but the doctors said the next 24 hours are critical… She was serious internal injuries…" Clarisse hugged him. Her hands rubbing his back.

"She's a strong woman! She's your mother! I know she will be fine! Come inside. Do you want a coffee or something strong, dear?"

"A coffee, please." Joseph seat at the couch and so did Clarisse.

A minute later George brought a tray with coffee and tea. Clarisse grabbed the Joseph's phone.

"Charlotte? Hello dear. Charlotte, I need Genovia I ready in one hour."

"Clarisse, it's no…"

"Joseph, stop it. No Charlotte. It is not everything alright. Joseph's mother ad an accident. She's at Barcelona. And keep the press out of this, please. What? Me? I will stay with Joseph, of course. Thank you, dear. Goodbye Charlotte."

"Clarisse, my dear, you're so stubborn. Please, give me the phone."

"Stubborn? Me? No! You are my best friend and I don't leave you! That's for sure!" He kissed her forehead.

"Shades? I want you to send a complete entourage of guards at the SCIAS Hospital de Barcelona. My mother is in a private room and I want her room and the others two at left and right, completely secure. Charlotte will call the director of the Hospital to arrange the details. Check all the procedures. Call me if you need anything."

"Can we do something?" Asked Helena sadly.

"Thank you Helena. Thank you both of you. I will never forget what you did for us."

"Ho Clarisse… It's so easy to be fond of you…!"

"Well, I need a favor."

"Whatever you want, Joseph." Said at the same time George and Helena.

"Can you please take us to the airport and deliver our car at the rent-a-car?

"Of course, my friend."

"I will pack our things, dear. Stay here. I not be long." Said Clarisse. Helena raise and followed her.

"I help you, Clarisse!"

Ten minutes later, they went back.

"Helena, I will give you my telephone number at the palace and Joseph mobile phone. I don't have a mobile phone and is Charlotte who answered the telephone at the palace, but you can call me, whatever you want."

"I don't know what to said… Please, call us when you know something about Joseph's mother."

"I will!"

Half an hour later, they stuck in the traffic. Joseph made a phone call and five minutes later, four cops on bikes, paving the way until the airport, leading then until the track, near Genovia I. George and Helena were speechless. The pilot, co-pilot and the other stuff, were on the floor, by the stairs, three bodyguards approached the car. One open the door to Clarisse, other fetched luggage and the other stayed still, near the car.

"Your Majesty. Sir. Genovia I is ready."

"Thank you."

Helena and George leaved the car and walk forward Clarisse and immediately the three guards approached. Joseph raise his hand and they walk back. Helena and George freeze.

"They scared me!" Said Helena with a half smile.

"I'm sorry, dear. Well, we must go, now. I will call you when we have some news of Maria. And I want you two, to visit us at Genovia."

"Clarisse, you are so sweet! I will miss you!" Said Helena.

The flight was calm and quiet. Clarisse stroked his arm. Joseph missed her touch. He want so badly be in her arms, feel the eat of her body… cuddle…

Nine hours later, the pilot announce the arrival at Barcelona.

"How are you, dear?"

"In desperately need of you!" He whisper…

"I'm sorry, dear! I wish I can hold you!"

"I know… I know!"

They arrived at the Hospital twenty minutes later. The guards are spread away. Shades is near an elevator.

"Your Majesty. Sir. This elevator is just for you. I hope you mother be better soon."

"Thank you, Shades."

Laura was the first who saw Joseph. The three brothers were in a chamber near Maria's room. She walks forward Joseph and threw herself into his arms.

"Joe! I'm so glade you can make it." Isabel and Miguel joined her and then, all the four looked at Clarisse.

"Your Majesty…" they said and bowed.

"Please, don't do it! Please. And call me Clarisse. How is your mother?"

"We don't know. All the doctors can say is 'you must wait…'" said Miguel.

"I must see her!" Joseph grabbed Clarisse hand and she's not withdrew. He smile at her.

"Come with me, please!"

"Of course, dear!" Joseph looked at her and smile. He just wanted to kiss her but… Isabel, Miguel and Laura were speechless.

"Hello, mama."

"you came!" Maria grabbed Joseph hand with tears in her eyes. Joseph sat down in a chair near the bed.

"Mama! Of course I will!"…

"I know you will, dear. I was talking to Her Majesty…" Clarisse approached the bed.

"Hello, Maria. Nice to meet you!"

"Your Majesty…"

"Clarisse. Please call me Clarisse."

"Clarisse! I'm so happy to see you here, with my son!"

"Mama…"

"Joseph, please. It's a girls talk!" She smile and touch his cheek with her hand.

"My son loves you so much, my dear!"

"I know, Maria!" Joseph jaw dropped. He was listening well? Was Clarisse talking about feelings with his mother? And Clarisse sat down on Joseph lap… He was at heaven.

"I love your son very much, Maria! But we must stay in the shadows until my granddaughter can be crowned queen… It's so hard, believe me. He's the best man I ever know!" And she kissed him fully on the lips.

"I'm so happy! My dear, you don't know how much your words means to me. I hope I can live a few years… I want to see my Joseph marriage."

"You will, my dear! I can't live without him!"

"We'll leave you, mama. It's very important for you to rest. We'll stay in the next chamber, mama. If you need something, please call me!"

"that's ok, my dear! Now, rest and take care of Clarisse. You both look like you need a nap!"

Clarisse and Joseph rose and leave the room.

"Mama is right. You both need some rest. I think the two rooms are reserved for you…"

"No, they are reserved for us. The five of us. I suppose we don't need another one. We can take shifts…" Said Clarisse.

"Of course! We think…" Said Isabel.

"Little sister, I must get some rest. Do you mind if we start first?"

"Go ahead, Joe. We're ok."

Clarisse grabbed Joseph hand and said:

"Come! Stay with me!" Joseph smile and kissed the back of her hand.

Ten minutes later, Joseph lying on his back. Clarisse head on his shoulder, her hand on his chest. With one hand, Joseph is rubbing her back and the other caress her hair.

"I love you, Clarisse!"

"I love you, Joseph!"

"And we still have to talk…"

"Yes, we do. Do you trust your brothers?"

"Yes. They will not say anything. Don't worry…"

"I'm sorry, Joseph! I'm so sorry!"

"I understand, dear! I'm a patient man. I wait forever!"


	5. Chapter 5

Joseph woke up two hours later, with a knock on the door. He stood up, slowly to not disturb Clarisse and walk to the door.

"Miguel? Is mama…?"

"Mama is ok, Joe, but Shades need to talk to you."

Joseph get out of the room and Miguel stayed near the door.

"Tell me, Shades."

"I'm sorry Boss, but someone tell the press… They know the queen is here… And they know she's arrived alone… with you… And…" Shades showed the morning newspaper to Joseph. In the front page was a picture from him, walking hand in hand with Clarisse. The picture was taken with a mobile phone and was blurred. Clarisse was in sunglasses and stared at the floor.

"That's all right, Shades. Don't let anyone enter this floor."

"I don't!" And Shades leave.

Joseph looked at Miguel. Isabel and Laura joined them.

"Joe, can we help? It's weird but the lobby is full of reporters. They went crazy when they learned that Clarisse was here." Said Laura.

"What's the problem she's with you? You're single…"

"Miguel, stop it! Clarisse trusted us. She's trusted you! And none of you can tell a single word about what you saw… Please! Until Mia settle as Queen of Genovia, our relationship must be a secret."

"You can have my word, Joe!" Said Miguel. Isabel and Laura nodded. Joseph is the oldest son of Maria. He left home very young but always maintained contact with his family. After Rupert's dead, Clarisse convinced him to bring his family to Genovia, a few times a year, at Christmas, Easter, summer, birthdays… And Joseph loved her even more for this!

"We must think at something… I need a solution… I can't allow them to drag her into a scandal…"

Clarisse wake up and sat on the bed, scared. The room was dark, with a strange smell… and she was alone…

"Joseph?" The door opened and Joseph rush into the room. He sat beside her and hugged her.

"I'm here, Clarisse! Please, rest. You need it." And kissed her gently on the lips.

"I can get use to that, my love. How is your mother?"

"Still in surgery. We must have to wait. Clarisse, darling, do you want something to eat?"

"yes, please. We must call Helena. She's probably concerned about us and your mother. Where are your brothers?" She stand up and fixed her skirt and her hair.

"Am I, ok?" asked maidenly.

"Yes… wait… Is this…" He grabbed her by her waist and kissed her with passion, fear, love…

"Mmmm, I think you're ok, now!" Clarisse smile on his lips.

"Don't tease me, Joseph…"

"Is this a threat, Your Majesty?" He move away a bit of her shirt, from her shoulder and give her a small nibble.

"Joseph… This is so good…"

"I can't resist you! I… want… you…!"

"Dear… not now…!" And she turned away.

"We should join with your brothers…!"

"Really? I rather prefer be here with you."

"Come, my love. Do you want tea? And don't forgot… I'm hungry." Clarisse was completely at ease with is brothers

"Clarisse, wait… I have something to show you…" And he gave her the newspaper.

"They know…" She was really upset. She know what will happen in the next session of parliament… She know what will be written on the newspapers… why she is caught in these holidays? Why she let her feelings for Joseph take care of her? And now, she have a scandal to take care…

"Clarisse? Dear…" She approached the window and Joseph stayed still, without a word.

"I'm sorry, Clarisse. This is all my fault…!" She turned around and walked toward him.

"No! Don't say it! It's not your fault! All this circus is because of me… they own me and there's nothing I can do…"

"My dear, we will think in a solution, you'll see…" And he hugged her around the waist. She rest her head in his chest and close her eyes.

"I must call Helena and Charlotte, my love. But first, a tea!" She kiss him gently on the lips! They joined at the others in the chamber.

"Hello, Clarisse. Did you sleep well?" Ask Laura. "Your guards are almost crazy with the press. I don't know how you can handle this…"

Clarisse and Joseph sat at a sofa.

"Any news about mama?"

"No Joe. We must wait…" Clarisse took the conversation between brothers and phoned Helena and then to Charlotte.

"Your Majesty, I have some bad news…"

"I know, Charlotte. The press got a picture of me and Joseph!"

"Yes, Your Majesty! And the Viscount Mabbrey wants an audience with you, Ma'am. I don't know what to do."

"Don't do or say nothing. Give me an hour. I must think a solution. I call you back, Charlotte."

"Of course, Your Majesty."

"Well…?" Say Joseph sitting beside her.

"Well… Mabbrey want's an audience with me… that snake…"

"Your Ma… Clarisse…"

"Yes, Laura?"

"I was thinking… this is all because of a picture… and by the way, blurred."

"Yes. We can say so…"

"I have one idea… please, get up!" Clarisse raise and Laura stand beside her. Joseph was shocked with Laura's orders.

"we are the same height and our hair has an identical color…"

"Please, continue…"

"No one can have one hundred percent sure, is that you in that picture. What if… we create a plausible illusion?"

"Yes! You became me!" said Clarisse with a big smile.

"Wait… I don't…"

"Joseph, please. Let Laura tell us all her idea."

"I'm sorry, Laura. Please continue…"

"Ok. So, Clarisse has to leave the hospital without been notice. We change clothes and I cut my hair. My husband is paramedic. We can talk to him and he bring a litter. Clarisse leaves the hospital, in an ambulance, with an oxygen mask on her face and no one will figure it out. And you call the palace and they bring a limousine and Clothes. Carlos will meet them and it seems Clarisse's came from Genovia…"

"No, no, no. no! Clarisse don't leave us without security. No way…"

"Joseph…"

"No Clarisse. This is crazy. I don't…"

"Joseph, please. It's a wonderful idea. No one knows it's me, I'm in no danger. I send for Charlotte. Please Joseph, you know Laura is right. It's our best chance. Please!"

"And I can ask Jose to help Carlos. thus only family knows."

"Good idea, Isabel. Joseph, can we do it? I must call Carlos and Isabel will cut my hair. We don't have much time…"

"I know, Laura, but…" He looked at Clarisse. If something goes wrong…

"Joseph." Clarisse grabbed his hands "This is my decision! I want to do it. Please, let me try. I don't want to lose you, my love!"

"Clarisse, what if…"

"Don't say it! Now, let me call Charlotte. For the first time, I rule my life!"

"Excuse me…" Said the doctor.

"Any news? This is taking a long time…" Said Joseph

"Well, the operation was a success. We can stop the internal bleeding and another injuries. She must return to the room within three hours."

"thank you so much, doctor!"

When the doctor leaves the chamber, they started with the plan. Isabel cut Laura's hair, Laura call her husband and explain all the plan, Clarisse call Charlotte, Joseph go to the director office to explain him the plan and take care of the details and Miguel call Isabel's husband. In half an hour, Carlos and Jose arrived at the floor, uniformed as paramedics and with a litter.

"Are you ready, your Majesty?"

"No Carlos. We must wait until Charlotte reach the boarder. She will call me then! And call me Clarisse, please!"

"Of course. I brought bandages to hide the hair. We can not take any chances. The press don't talk anything but in you! A lady… Elsie something, offered two thousand euros for pictures of you both."

"That woman…" said Clarisse but Joseph phone ring.

"It's Charlotte, dear."

"Thank you. Hello, Charlotte. All right. We leave now." She hang up.

"Clarisse, my dear… Please, promise me you will do it according to the plan." He grabbed her by the waist.

"I promise, love! I will be back soon. Thank you all!"

Laura hugged Clarisse.

"That's what family are for! And you look wonderful in my jeans!" Clarisse laugh.

"It's the first time I wear one of these."

Carlos and Jose prepare Clarisse and Joseph lay her in the litter.

"I love you" whisper Joseph

"I love you!" Said Clarisse. "It's time!" and Joseph kissed her before Carlos bring the oxygen mask. She closed her eyes… the little jump in the litter, made her dizzy.

"It's ok, Clarisse. We leave the elevator in ten seconds, then close your eyes, because the press is all over the place."

"Thank you!". And she close her eyes. the noise at the hospital entrance, was terrible, scary… what if they recognized her? Seconds later, she felt cold. Then she felt the litter rise and heard the door's closed.

"We make it, Clarisse! Do you want call Joseph? But stay down, please."

"Joseph? We make it, dear!"

"Clarisse, dear, I'm so happy. Call me again before you are on your way back."

"I will"

Meanwhile, at the hospital…

"Laura, you must look down, as if you are hide. And stay very close to me. I'm sure as soon as they see me, they will think you're the Queen."

"Don't worry, Joe."

An hour later…

"It's time, sister! Let's go!"

Joseph and Laura left by a side door and, in a second, the press notice. Laura pretended to hide her head in Joseph's chest.

"Your Majesty! Are you having an affair with your HoS?

"Your Majesty…"

Joseph turned back to the hospital and then, all the press turn around… a Limousine with the Genovia's flag arrives at the front door. The security team made a cordon between the limo and the entrance of the hospital. Reporters and photographers looked at each others. Maybe Prince Pierre… And when the Queen left the limousine… there was silence!


	6. Chapter 6

Clarisse walked toward the crowd of journalists and photographers without looking at anyone. Shades walked two steps behind her, taking Joseph's place. No one asked any questions. They are so sure that's Clarisse on Joseph picture… But no… The Queen just arrived now… So, who's the mysterious lady Joseph wanted to hide? When the doors of the elevator opened, Joseph came out, bowed and kissed the back of her hand.

"Your Majesty, we're very flattered for you…"

"Joseph, you're a very important man… All of this wonderful reporters are here for you, not for me!" they both smile and leave the hall. When the elevator door's closed, Clarisse kissed him on the lips, leaving Charlotte flushed and looking at the floor and a very surprised Joseph.

"Thank you, dear!" Clarisse touched Joseph cheek with her hand. "I own you everything! It's so unfair to you… To both of us! Dear Joseph, in the next Parliament session, I will talk about us! I love you and I want you!"

"Clarisse, my love! there is nothing I want more then to be able to love you openly, but we must wait. Mia is the must important thing now…"

Clarisse was speechless… Joseph was telling her to wait? After all this years… to wait?

"Of course!" She said and turned around to Charlotte.

"I'm sorry, dear. I let myself be carried away by emotions!" Joseph understand perfectly her words…

"Ho no, Your Majesty! You deserve all the happiness. And you are made for each other!" Clarisse smile but don't say a word.

Seconds later, they arrived at the floor. Laura was the first to hug Clarisse.

"We make it! I'm so happy for you."

"Thank you, Laura! All of you! Let's hope they believe! But the most important, how is your mother?"

"Still sleeping, but the doctor said she's Ok."

"Good. I in need of a cup of tea. Charlotte, will you came with me, please?"

"Of course, Your Majesty." And both woman leave the chamber.

"Joseph, what's the matter?" Asked Isabel, concerned.

"Nothing! Nothing's wrong."

"You not told, did you?"

"No…"

"Joseph, why? You must…"

"No, Laura! I am, what I am. And that's all!"

"But she loves you! Openly! She's got the right to know!"

"I know, but…" Joseph walked toward Clarisse and Charlotte and he can sense a coldness in the air.

"Clarisse, my I have a word with you?"

"I'm sorry, Joseph but I was…"

"Clarisse, please. Give me a minute."

"your Majesty, I go to check Shades… If you need me…" Charlotte was visibly muddled. Joseph almost turn down the Queen… What was he thinking? She was willing to bring They romance out of the shadows and he say no? NO? This is an awkward situation. So, check Shades it's a very good excuse to leave the chamber…

"That's all right, Charlotte. Go." Joseph grabbed her hands but she moved away.

"What can I do for you, Joseph?"

"Clarisse, please… Don't do it… why are you acting like that?"

"Me? Acting like what? I don't want to talk about it anymore. I'll stay until your mother wake. Then I return to Genovia. You're free from your duty until your mother was fully recovered."

"Clarisse, let me explain…"

"Joseph, I'm not use to be turned down so, if you excuse me…"

"I'm not turned you down!"

"Really? Allows me to disagree. I'm feeling a fool…" In that moment the doctor call them.

"Your Majesty, Sir? Lady Maria is awake."

"Thank you!" Said Clarisse and went out the door, followed by Joseph.

Laura, Isabel and Miguel were already next to the bed. Joseph kneel and grabbed Maria's hand. Clarisse stood by him, with a smile.

"It's everything all right, my dear?" Maria looked at Clarisse and Joseph and she could feel there something wrong…

"Yes, Maria! Don't worry! We are just tiered…" And Clarisse get close Joseph. "Right, darling?"

"Of course, mama!" Then, the doors opened and all the security team of Genovia step into the room.

The first instinct was to protect Clarisse and Joseph shielded her with his own body.

"Shades?"

"I'm sorry, Sir but it's the first time I have to deal with a security team from another Queen…" Isabel, Laura and Miguel looked at Joseph and then Queen Sofia from Spain enter the room…

"Maria, dear! You scared me to death."

"Sofia, you came!" Joseph froze, Clarisse was speechless. And then the Queen Sofia turn to Joseph.

"Dear Joseph, still magnificent! Any girlf… Your Majesty?" Both Queen's looked at each other surprised. No one dare to say a word.

"Shades. Everyone leaves the room. Now!"

"Your Majesty!" Say Clarisse "I didn't expect to see you here…"

"Neither do I! Well, Maria is my husband cousin and a great friend of mine!"

"Joseph was my Head of Security and we, me and his family, usually spend the holidays at Genovia… We are old friends… with secrets! Your Majesty…"

"Please call me Sofia."

"Sofia, it was a pleasure but I must leave now. I would be delighted if you came to visit me at Genovia. Out of the records if you pleased."

"I will, Clarisse! Thank you!"

"Maria, I hope you become better soon. I would love you came to Genovia to recover. And thank you, my dear!" Maria couldn't avoid the tears.

"Thank you? What for, Your Majesty?" Clarisse squeezes her hands

"For everything, Maria! For everything…!"

Clarisse said goodbye and leave without looking back. Charlotte didn't say a word either. Clarisse was heartbroken. Now everything made sense… She was played! Played by the man she's so madly in love! Joseph managed to pick her up at the elevator.

"Your majesty…" everyone stand still…

"I'm in hurry, Joseph."

"No! You will listening to me!" And he grabbed her elbow.

"You're late! I hope that you have a lot of fun. Please, inform Charlotte when do you planning return to work. Now, get out of my way!"

Joseph swallowed hard and bowed.

The return to Genovia was quiet…


	7. Chapter 7

The sound of her steps echoed on her head . How could he played her like that? All this years… He didn't mind keeping they relationship in the shadows because he NEVER wanted to be openly with her… Probably he has a girlfriend somewhere… Stupid, stupid, stupid! Surely, his ego was higher than the Empire State: THE ONLY MAN WHO CAN REDUZE THE ICE QUEEN, INTO A STUPID TEENAGER! Clarisse was so mad, furious, hurt… Her life turn up side down in a few days. She was ready to fight for they love… and he turn down… Well, he's a Bourbon, for heaven's sake. Why? She went to her suite and walked toward the window. The moonlight filled the room… Suddenly an hand hugged her by the waist and the other covered her mouth. She tried to scream…

"Shhh, Clarisse it's me… Please" Joseph took his hand from her mouth.

"How dare you? You scare me to death. Get out!"

"No!" And he covered her mouth again

"You have to listen to me. I love you more than my own life and I can't lose you!" She tried to loosen up from his arms, without success.

"Stop it, Clarisse! I didn't lie to you. I… When I came work at the palace, that doesn't seem important. My father was an illegitimate son from , uncle of D. Juan Carlos, former King of Spain. Before become king, Juan Carlos was on exile at Cascais, in Portugal. And so as my family. We become close there. We are best friends but then, an horrible accident take the life of the crown prince, , Juan Carlos oldest brother… Juan was cleaning an hunting weapon and then a shot… Juan Carlos still blame herself until now. That tragedy changed him forever. A few years later, General Franco send him to Spain and give him back the throne. My parents stayed for three more years at Portugal and things will never be the same between us. So, I didn't tell you in the beginning… and than… It never seemed to be the right time… I'm sorry, my love!"

Clarisse was very quiet… He let her go gently. She looked at his eyes and she took a step backwards… And slapped him.

"Liar"

"Clarisse, think about it for a minute…" He grabbed her hands but she's walked away.

"You're a liar and I don't believe you! Go away!" She pic up a jar and throw her to him. Joseph lowered and the jar smashed into million pieces at the wall.

"I don't go! I love and you got to believe me!"

"Clarisse, grant me a wish! … How stupid can I be? Not anymore, Joseph. Not anymore!"

"Clarisse…" She throw him a book, a frame, a little statue, her shoes…

"Clarisse, stop it. You're destroying your room, my love!"

"Don't call me that"

He jump over the sofa and grabbed her by the waist and his left hand grabbed her right arm, so she can't move anymore.

"Why are you so mad with me, dear?"

"Let me go, Joseph! You lie to me!"

"No! I just didn't tell you I'm a cousin of the former King of Spain … It will be different between us if you know it?"

"How dare…"

"I love you so much, Clarisse! You're Mine!" He whispered in her ear and she closed her eyes. But then, the door opened and Mark, who was outside the Queen's suite come in and pointed a gun to Joseph.

"Sir, release the Queen, kneel and put your hands above your head."

"Mark, are you…" But Joseph didn't finish and went two steps backwards.

"Mark, how dare you to speak like that to your Head of Security. Drop the gun right now"

"Now, Sir! Your Majesty, come closer. I can ensure your safety."

"Mark… Give me your gun!" Joseph walked toward him.

"Not even a word, Sir! Don't make me pulled the trigger." And Mark turned the gun to Clarisse.

"Mark, I will Kill you…"

"Sir, put this handcuffs on your wrists behind your back. And kneel! I won't tell you anymore!"

Clarisse was terrified. Joseph kneel and put the handcuffs.

"Now Your Majesty…"

"Don't touch her!" Joseph was out of his mind.

"Or…? I'm sick of you! How do you think you are? How? You're pathetic! Do you think I'm blind? Do you think I didn't see you touch her? She a beautiful woman! So sweet! I just love the smell of your sheets…

"Now you're a dead man!" Said Joseph

"No I'm not!"

Without hesitation, Clarisse put herself in front to Joseph.

"Your Majesty… Clarisse, please… walk toward me." Said Mark

"No!"

"Please, I will take good care of you! I'm forty six years old. I can fill all your needs and desires. I'm the right man to you!"

"How dare you?" And when Mark lifted his hand with the gun, Shades who was at the door waiting for an opportunity to hit Mark, grabbed his arm, and take him into jail.

"Are you mad? How can you think you can do such a thing?" Said Shades.

"This is not over, Joseph! I will take your place! You'll see!"

"I talk to you latter, you fool! Take him out of here, Shades!"

"Yes, Sir!"

"Wait" Said Clarisse. "We need the keys."

Shades searched in his pockets.

"Here they are, Your Majesty. If you don't need anything, I'll take him into a cell!"

"Thank you, Shades! I will stay with the Queen. We talk about this later."

"Of course, Sir! If you excuse me…" Shades leave the room and Clarisse locked the door.

Joseph was up at his feet's and waited until Clarisse unlock the handcuffs.

"I really don't know… Maybe if I let you stay like that for a while…"

"Clarisse! That's cruelty… Please, my love… Do you want me to kneel? Do you want me to beg? I'm your… slave…" said Joseph with a husky voice.

"Don't forget your words…" She whispered in his ear and unlock the cuffs.

He grabbed her by her waist, capturing her lips in a hungry kiss. She looped her arms his neck…

"I'm sorry, my love. I'm so sorry!"

"Shut up and kiss me! We can discuss that later…"

"As you wish, my Queen!"

He kissed her lips and neck, causing her to arch her body against his, before he picked her up and carrying her to the bedroom.

"I want you so badly, Clarisse!" and he laying her on the bed, gently.

"You do?"

"Don't tease me, Clarisse! Or I will not be able to control myself…"

He kneel on the bed, near her hips and start to unbuttoning his shirt. without taking her eyes from him Clarisse did the same, revealing a black silk bra.

"Beautiful!" He put his arm around her back and bring her up, a little, to take her shirt of.

"My God, Clarisse! You are so beautiful!" he said before nibble her shoulder, causing her to moaning. He take his shirt of too and unzipped her skirt and, slowly, pulled her to her feet's.

"Ho my God, Clarisse, this garters turn me on!"

"You are overdressed, my love!" In a second, Joseph undressed his pants, his, socks and his boxer's.

"Not anymore!" and he leaned into her, kissing her lips, her neck, shoulders, her breasts… she arched her back and the bra was out… His hands running down her back, to her waist, hips, bottom, to her thighs… wait… Up again… her bottom… where was the silk? Just her smooth skin… He lift his head and Clarisse bit her bottom lip…

"Clarisse… You are using a… G-string?"

"Don't you like it?"

"What? I…? You… Ho my God! I can't resist you anymore, Clarisse!"

Clarisse ran her fingernails down his chest, making his shiver.

"I want you so badly, Joseph!" She whisperer… And his hard member began to move slowly against her lower body…

"Make love to me, Joseph! I want You! Made me scream out you name! I'm Yours, my love!"

"Ho yes, my Queen… You're Mine!"


	8. Chapter 8

It was seven in the morning when Olivia went into the Queen's living room… She walked toward the window and carefully, pull the curtains slightly away. Then, she looked in horror. The living room seems a battle field… an handcuffs? But… the bedrooms door was slightly open and she looked… Ho… my… God! Joseph and the Queen… Naked… In the same bed… Olivia blushed… terribly! She decided the Queen should have a late breakfast… Yes, a later breakfast was the best thing to do! And she leave the room!

Minutes later Joseph woke up and kissed Clarisse gentle on the lips.

"Good morning, beautiful!"

"Good morning my love!" and Joseph sat on the bed suddenly, scaring Clarisse.

"Damn, It past seven… I'm sorry Clarisse." And he star to pic up his closes.

"Stop it, Joseph! At this time, Olivia saw us and there's nothing we can do about it! So… Care to join me?"

"Your Majesty… I can't deny anything to such a beautiful lady… In fact, I may have a few ideas to debate with you…" he sticks it on the bed and began to kiss her, fully aroused ...

"No, Joseph, not now! We must… you… Ho my… Joseph don't…" then, she pull him back laughing.

"What? You can't leave like this…" He was desperate.

"Yes I can, my love! Out of the bed and into the shower. Now, Sir!" She kissed him and sat on top of the bed and picked up the phone.

He rolled to her… caressed her thigh… "Olivia, I will not have breakfast at my room… I call you latter…" and he gentle nibbled her buttock… "Haaa… I call you later!" and hang up immediately!

"Joseph! Are you mad? I was talking to Olivia and… You're crazy!" Joseph burst into laughter.

"Sorry, my love… I couldn't resist… Shower, I know!"

Clarisse couldn't help but smile. She was completely in love with him! And they were caught by the maids… Well, it's a different way to start the day!

Ten minutes later, Joseph went into the secret passage to his room to grab some clothes while Clarisse was at the bathroom. When they are fully dressed, Joseph walked toward Clarisse and put his arms around her waist. Clarisse closed her eyes and tilt the neck to give him more space. Joseph kisses her shoulder, nibbling softly, then he tray a path over her neck into her ear… he made her moaning… God! She was the most sexy woman he ever know. A moan… a soft moan and his warrior is fully armed, ready to go to a battle field… Control yourself, Joseph! You're an old man for heaven's sake!

"I love you so much, Clarisse!"

"And I love you, Joseph! So, my love… Let's have some breakfast at the kitchen?"

He laugh.

"Yes, my Queen! I should return to my room…"

"Why, Joseph? At this time, probably all the staff knows you shared my bed…"

"They are loyal to you! And they love you! I'm sure this will stay between the palace walls."

"I really hope so, my love!"

The kitchen was boiling with the news and all the maids regret that the hottest man at the palace had succumbed to the charms of the queen.

"That's not fair… He's the sexiest man…" Said Joana.

"Be quiet, Joana! You will put yourself into trouble." Said Olivia

"Come on, Olivia, don't you think he's handsome?" Asked Priscilla

"Of course, but…" Olivia blushed.

"And you saw him naked! How lucky can one be?" said Claudia

"I bet he was colossal!" And Joana closed her eyes "One of this days, when he passes me, I will pinned up against the wall and squeeze him tighten"

All the kitchen dove into a deep silence… Then, the husky voice of the Queen said near her head.

"I don't think that was a wise idea, dear and I most strongly recommend you for not try it!" Joana dropped the cup of coffee in panic.

"Your Majesty! I… I didn't mean it… I was… I…"

Clarisse walked into the kitchen, followed by an amused Joseph.

"Good morning." Said Clarisse and Joseph.

" Can we have our breakfast now, Olivia?"

"Good morning Your Majesty, Sir. Of course, Your Majesty!" In seconds all the staff leaves the kitchen and they enjoyed her breakfast in silence. They looked at each others eyes… and burst into laughter.

Charlotte walked into the kitchen shyly.

"Your Majesty… Good morning… Joseph, well… Good morning too, of course. I…"

"Charlotte, breathe! Do you have my schedule for today? I'm still at vacations you know?" said Clarisse and rose from the table. She walked toward Charlotte and smile.

"We shouldn't make parliament waiting… Joseph? When do you return to Spain?"

"Tomorrow, Your Majesty!"

She looked at him… he was using her tittle… again…

"I will go with you. There was still three days left to my vacations, right? So, do you get me a ride?"

"It will be my pleasure!" He bowed and she touched his cheek with her hand.

Later...

"Viscount Mabrey, you've got the floor!" Said the Prime Minister Motaz.

"Thank you, Prime Minister, Your Majesty. Your Majesty, I'm so pleased you care to interrupt your vacations to attempt today's session. As you all knows, yesterday we were faced with a photograph… Your Majesty and the Head of Security… Hand in hand…"

"Is this a question, Viscount? Can you be sure that one was me?"

"Are you?"

"You tell me, since you seems to be so sure… But be careful… I'm not in the mood to endure some childish…"

"I beg your pardon?" Clarisse Look in to his eyes… She really hopped make him furious. Not a hint of a smile on her face… He call her the Ice Queen? So Ice Queen it is!

"Viscount, can you be more specific about your question? It's a very, very blurred! You can not do such an implication, Sir!" Said Lord Jerome.

"Make your point, Viscount." Sebastian Motaz was clearly uneasy.

"Gentleman, Genovia is a well-known country. We are respected, admired, our economy grows exponentially. Our Queen is considered one of the three most powerful women in the world…"

"We all aware of it, Viscount… Proceed." Said Lord Palimore.

"So, forgive me, Your Majesty, but it's absolutely embarrassing open the newspaper and read a new scandal about a new boyfriend to the Queen..."

Clarisse rose, furious.

"I beg your Pardon?"

"Your Majesty… It's understandable that you need a man by your side! After all, you're not that old…"

"Viscount, say what you have to say and refrain from inappropriate comments." Said the Prime Minister.

"Your Majesty, you need the parliamentary approval to marry again…"

"And why do you think I want to marry again?"

"You NEED, Your Majesty! And I will help you!"

"You WHAT?" Clarisse was very close to commit homicide.

"You're a woman, for heaven sake! You need someone at your side how can rule the country, who can teach you, how can fill your need's…"

Ok… That's it! Breathe, Clarisse… You can't kill the man… Just breathe…

All the Parliamentary members froze… No one dares to say a word…

"Well, Viscount Mabrey, I'm impressed…" The Viscount smiled openly.

"I already know you're a perfect imbecile but today… you're exceeded my expectations!"

"Uuuuuu!" was the only sound in the parliament… Viscount Mabrey was frothing rage.

"I demand an excuse…"

"Do you really think I need your help? Do you?" Clarisse was cold and a perfect Ice Queen…

"Ha ha ha… Of course you desperately needs my help! I'm cousin of your late husband, I'm the only person who can walk two steps ahead of you! And it's ridicules, a woman and a Queen, at your age, playing with your body-guard!"

"Dear Viscount…" Mabrey looked with open eyes to her.

"My imaginary future husband, will be a consort, not a king. He will walk two steps BEHINDE me and even though I was married, it will NEVER, NEVER be with you, do you understand?"

"Your problem, Ma'am, it's you need to be tamed!"

"Oooooo" Now it's too much and Joseph walks through the door.

"Joseph…" Said Clarisse, grabbed by his arm and prevent him to go through Mabrey.

"Joseph? Joseph? How sweet of you… Is there something you want to share with us, Your Majesty?"

She rose and Joseph went two steps back.

"I rule this country for seven years… Alone! And in my reign, the country has evolved and developed as ever, and we enjoy a great international prestige. So, I think I can say that I do not need your help for nothing, Mabrey and share with you? Of course, not! The only thing I share is my bed…" She looked ate Joseph and smile. Then, looked again to the Viscount "And there is another thing you will never share with me! this session this finished for me! Prime Minister…" All the Parliamentary rose and bowed. Clarisse puts her hand on Joseph's chest and walked toward the door.

"Joseph, take me home, please!"

Ho yes! Joseph was an happy man!


	9. Chapter 9

Clarisse and Joseph turned back from Spain, three days later. Joseph's mother was much better but still unable to travel and her stay at the palace was delayed until next month.

"Welcome back, Your Majesty, Joseph! I hope you enjoy the fly!" Said Charlotte.

"Thank you, Charlotte. It's so good to be back!"

"Your Majesty, I will check with Shades at the security office. If you excuse me..."

"Of course, Joseph! Charlotte, let's start the day, shall we?"

"Well… Your Majesty… There's someone… Well… The Princess..."

"Charlotte? What's the matter with Amelia?"

"Ho no, no, no, Your Majesty! There's nothing wrong with Princess Mia. But Princess Ruth should be here before lunch… I'm sorry..."

"Ruth? But why?" Clarisse sat in the chair bluntly. Ruth was Rupert's younger sister and a fierce opposition to Rupert's marriage to Clarisse. 'Royal's are always royal's and Clarisse was a commoner!' Needless to say, Clarisse was no fondness at Ruth. When Philippe was born, Ruth moved to Stockholm and never return to Genovia, not even to Rupert or Philippe's funeral.

"She request King Rupert's suite…"

"What? Over my death body, Charlotte! She's a guest. An unwelcome guest but a guest. Ask Mrs Kont to get her a room..."

"A room, Ma'am?"

"Yes, Charlotte, a room. This is my house and she's stray where I say!"

"Of course, Your Majesty!" A knock on the door interrupted the conversation between the two woman.

"Am I interrupting something?"

"No Joseph. Please come in."

"There's something wrong? You looked pale." Joseph approached Clarisse and touched his forehead with his hand. Charlotte look down and blushed.

"I'm… Well, Your Majesty, I'm… I go..."

"Charlotte, stay please. You know our secret, so… Please stay. Your are a most dear friend and we trust you." Said Clarisse.

"Joseph, do you know Princess Ruth?"

"Princess Ruth? King Rupert's sister?"

"Yes!"

"No, Clarisse. I don't even remember Rupert had a sister. Ruth… I had a girlfriend called Ruth..."

"You do?"

"Yes, at university. In London. And when she's arrive?" Clarisse rose and walked forward the window.

"soon..."

"Clarisse? what's the matter, dear?" Joseph approached Clarisse and grabbed his arms around her waist.

"She's a nightmare, Joseph. She made my life miserable while she lived here. And I would rather not have to deal with her."

"Then don't!"

"I can't, Joseph. she's my sister in law. I have no choice..." Clarisse turn around in Joseph's arm, and dropped her head into his shoulder. Charlotte smiled shyly. She love deeply her monarch and to witness the love of both and know that they trust in her filled her with happiness. After all, she was the only person who could confirm that the Queen and the Head of Security had a romantic affair… Yes, Charlotte was a special person… Joseph and Charlotte heard the announcement of the arrival of the Princess in the headpiece. Joseph kissed Clarisse softly on the lips and returned to its usual position, between the desk and the sofa, a few steps away from her, clawed hands in front of him, serious face and back straight.

"I will wait at the foyer, Your Majesty." Said Charlotte.

"Thank you, Charlotte." Clarisse sat at the desk and looked at Joseph.

"Well, my love, it will not be easy…"

Joseph smiled…

"It will be alright my dear! I will be here for you. Always!"

Seconds later, Charlotte knock on the door.

"Excuse me, Your..." But Ruth step into the office, without warning.

"Out of my way!" And pushed Charlotte unceremoniously. Clarisse rose immediately in rage.

"Ruth! How dare you? This is not your house anymore!"

"Clarisse! This is my brother's house! You must..." But then, she saw a pale Joseph.

"Ruth..." Said Joseph in a whisper. Clarisse looked at him and then to Ruth…

"Joseph, my love!" Ruth ran to him, threw herself into his arms and kissed him. Charlotte dropped the tablet and Clarisse dropped the jaw. Joseph immediately raised his arms, making very clear he did not want to touch her and then grabbed her shoulders and pushed her.

"What the hell… Ruth? Don't you ever touch me again! what's the matter with you? I'm sorry Your Majesty..."

"What? Joseph? Are you push me away? How dare you?"

"Princess Ruth, your behavior is being very unreasonable! I'm the Head of Security of Her Majesty, Queen Clarisse. Not a college boy..."

"I see… So, Clarisse do you threw him in to your bed? He's an exquisite lover… Believe me!" Joseph was mortified, Charlotte speechless and Clarisse furious.

"Excuse me? If you think I'm gonna tolerate your behavior, your wrong. If you have any unfinished issues with my Head of Security, please use his time off. Now, if you excuse me, Mrs Kont will lead you to your room."

"I know perfectly well where is Rupert's suite."

"Charlotte, please call Mrs. Kont. And you will not stay at my husband's suite..."

"Excuse me? I'm your sister in law!"

"Yes and an unwelcome guest. If you wanna stay, it will be where I say."

"Of course! And you..." Talking to Charlotte "Bring me coffee and a croissant."

"Don't you never, ever talk to Charlotte like that. She's my friend, not your employee! Charlotte, please be a dear and call Mrs Kont."

Until Mrs Kont enter at the office, no one said a word… Three or four minutes of heavy silence. Once again, Ruth walk toward Joseph, but he walked in the opposite direction.

"So shy… I like it! I like it a lot, dear! We have time, don't worry. I still remember all your… hot spots..."

"Mrs Kont, if you takes another minute, I will kill her..." thought Clarisse. Fortunately, Mrs Kont only take a few seconds…

"Your Majesty. Princess Ruth."

"Mrs Kont, if you please, escort Princess Ruth to her room, and ask kitchen to bring her coffee and a croissant."

"Of course, Your Majesty! If you excuse me… Princess Ruth, please come with me."

When the door closed, Clarice plopped down in the chair. In the same second, Joseph was next to her and so do Charlotte. Clarice covered her face with her hands, trying to hide the tears.

"Clarisse, I'm..."

"Don't touch me!" Clarisse rose and leave the office, slamming the door. Joseph was about to go after her but Charlotte, grabbed his arm.

"Joe, give her time. I can't imagine how she is feeling. I heard stories about the Princess … And she's really a bitch. you have to understand that hear another woman talk intimately about the man you love is not easy… Is it really true?"

"Yes… But that was almost fourty years ago, Charlotte. And I don´t even know she's Rupert's sister! I must find Clarisse, Charlotte!"

"I know, Joe. Make her understand, please. She's lost..." Joseph press his headpiece.

"Shades, can you find Her Majesty?"

"Yes, Boss. She's on her suite."

"Thank you, Shades. That's all."

"Wish me luck, Charlotte!"

"You don't need luck… You have her love!"

Joseph looked at Charlotte… She's a young woman, but so loyal, so true, so loving ... A true friend and a fierce defender of Clarice. He hugged her…

"Thank you, Charlotte!"

"Now go!"

Clarisse entered the room and locked the door. Her heart was beating so fast that she thought he was going to rip his chest. For heavens sake, with so many men in the world, why Ruth had to sleep with Joseph? Why? And why was she here? And why now? This is madness, pure madness! She leaned against the door and closed her eyes… A few minutes later, a soft knock on the door, frightened her. It was Joseph but she didn't answer. Then, another one… without a sound, she recoil a few steps.

"Your Majesty, I need a word with you… Please." Joseph was getting scared... Clarisse always answer the door… In a lower voice, he tried again.

"Clarisse, if you don't open the door, I will assume you're in danger and I break the door!"

Well, he probably will do it… So, It is better not to risk… And Clarisse unlatched the door and walked over to the couch. Joseph locked the door and stayed behind her, but without touching her.

"Clarisse, my love… I'm sorry! I didn't know..."

"I know, Joseph. It was I how should ask for forgiveness… I'm sorry!"

"Dear, don't… come here.!" And he hold her tight against his chest. Clarisse dropped her head in his shoulder and let the tears run freely.

"And now? What are we going to do with her in here?" Asked Clarisse.

"And why should we change something? Please Clarisse, don't run away from me. I can't loose you. Please!"

"You don't loose me, Joseph. But that bitch…"

"Your Majesty?" You swears beautifully!" Joseph laugh.

"You're an incorrigible man! I have to calm myself to realize what she wants. I'm sure is something…"

The phone ring…

"Hello?"

"Her Majesty, Princess Ruth, requires a dinner with you today, at 7:30h. Is it possible?"

Clarisse took a deep breath.

"Yes, Charlotte. And you and Joseph will dine with us, if that's ok with both of you..."

Clarisse looked at Joseph and he nodded.

"Of course, Your Majesty. It will be my pleasure. I don't like Princess Ruth neither. And thank you, Your Majesty!"

"Ho Charlotte! It's a dinner… a boring dinner!"

"No Your Majesty. I wasn't talking about the dinner… I was talking about the way you rose up against you sister in law, just to defend myself. Your Majesty… I will died for you, without thinking about it!"

"Charlotte… Dear Charlotte!" And again, the tears run free at Clarisse's face...


	10. Chapter 10

At 7:30p.m., the dinner was servid. They were in silence for a while. Four people, and no words… Charlotte looked nervously one by one, ready to challenge Ruth, if she made the slightest gesture to provoke the Queen. Joseph ... Strange ... uncomfortable ... and Clarisse noticed. Ruth was the first to break the silence.

"I must apologize to all of you… I'm a very warm person… I'm sorry! I suppose it was the surprised to find the love of my life here, after so many years."

Joseph cleared his throat and Clarisse almost dropped the spoon. Joseph was sitting on Clarisse's left and Ruth on her right. Charlotte as sitting next to Joseph.

Ruth stretched out on the table and tried to grab Joseph's hand. That is too much and Clarisse tolerance was at minimum…

"It's beautiful to see a love that has survived so many years of absence..." She had to serve all the years of her self-control training to keep her voice calm. Ruth laughed.

"Well, dear sister in law, were not so many years... We were always fanning the flame from time to time. I'll not risk losing such a man, don't you agree?"

"What?" Said Joseph chocked.

"Now I understand why you never told me where you were, Joseph."

"That's a lie! I never see you since college. Why are you doing this?" Joseph was dumbfounded. He feel the anger grows to a point of no return. Clarisse attempts to control the tears... Ruth was hit her deeply. That's enough!

"Excuse me, Princess Ruth..."

"What?" Ruth looked at Charlotte contemptuously.

"Joseph was my fiance and I wish Your Highness stop talking in what happened, or not, among both of you!"

Joseph choked and almost stopped breathing. The three women got up to help him.

"Charlotte, call Shades or the guards. Joseph..."

Clarisse leaned against his back, and placed both hands to apply the Heimlich maneuver. After three compressions, the piece of meat that was obstructing his trachea came out. Joseph fell on his knees and crawled Clarice with him.

"Joseph, talk to me, please. Are you Ok?" Said Clarisse.

Charlotte walked back and forth in panic. Ruth kneel in front of him and grabbed his face with both hands.

"I'm so glade you're Ok, my love..."

Joseph turned immediately to Clarice.

"Your Majesty, I owe you my life!" Said Joseph and pressed her hands.

Ruth rose and Charlotte kneel next to him and Clarisse.

"You scared me to dead, Joe. Never do that again, please."

Joseph and Clarisse laughed.

"I will try it, Charlotte! Your Majesty, please let me help you to rise."

"Thank you, Joseph." And the they leave the dinning room, completely ignoring Ruth. Clarisse looked at Joseph and Charlotte…

"So, lovebirds, will you join me to a cup of tea, at my suite?"

"That will be an honor, Your Majesty!"

Ruth was in fury. She closed the door from her room with a kick and caught the phone.

"Artur! Joseph was Charlotte fiance!"

"Hello Ruth. How nice to ear you… And that's impossible, everyone knows about the Queen and his Head of Security..."

"Maybe not… Clarisse always quiet but Charlotte lost his head when I told them I had been a little time ago with Joseph."

"What? Then the Queen does not have a lover?"

"I don't think so…! But I don't care about that. You told me you will help with Joseph!"

"And I will, Princess… But my first priority is the Queen… Remember, I told you, you will be the next Queen of Genovia!"

"Ho Mabrey, You know how to please a woman!"

"Only for you, my Queen. Because you are truly a Queen. It's an outrage to have a commoner for queen! LONG LIVE QUEEN RUTH!"

"Mabrey… You are a flatterer." Said Ruth with a smile.

"I'll see you tomorrow, my queen!"

"Of course, Artur!"

Artur Mabrey hung up the phone and smiled... Stupid woman. Almost, almost, almost! His plan was almost finished. Just missing Princess Mia…

"That slut must be alive. I need her alive and kicking…" He walked to the window and took a deep breath.

"Paul!" He shouted.

"Yes, Your Lordship?"

"Paul, call immediately our man at the Genovia Embassy in New York. Tell him I expect his call tomorrow morning, at the Parliament. And tell Alexandro that I want Genovia I ready in two days! Next week, GENOVIA WILL HAVE A NEW KING!"

In the meanwhile, at Clarisse's suite…

"Your Majesty, please, you must calm down..." Said Charlotte.

"Clarisse..."

"Joseph, I know she's lying, but I can't help myself… It make's me furious!"

"I know, my dear, but please, sat down." Clarisse looked at him… and the sat next to him in the couch. Charlotte rose from the chair.

"Your Majesty, if you don't need anything from me, I shall call it a day..."

"Of course, Charlotte. Get some rest, please. And thank you so much, dear girl! Your friendship was priceless!"

Charlotte blushed deeply.

"Your Majesty, you know how much I care for you! I told you before… You can always count on me! Good night Your Majesty. Good night Joseph."

"Good night, Charlotte." Joseph rose and walked Charlotte to the door, then turn back the suite and locked the door.

"Clarisse, I think we should talk..."

"I think so, Joseph!"

Joseph stopped in front of her…

"Clarisse, you're not to doubt me, do you?"

"Joseph, Ruth is much younger then me. She's a beautiful woman and you seem committed when she's near you… How can you expect me to act as if it was nothing?" She rose and walked to the window…

"Clarisse, we stayed together for two months only… The true is… She´s wonderful in the bed..." No sooner were the words left his mouth, and he regretted it immediately.

"I beg your pardon?" Clarisse was shocked and devastated. After all, Ruth was more important than she thought…

"No dear, you didn't understand..."

"Despite my age, I still hear well. If you excuse me, I don't intend to continue hear details of your love life. I'm ratter exhausted. please leave." Clarisse turn around and looked at the gardens.

"Clarisse… You're hurting me..."

"Joseph, leave. I'm sure Ruth is perfectly able to cheer you up. Have a GOOD night!"

"Well Joseph, that did not go well … What's the matter with you? You can't not tell your girlfriend 'my ex is very good in the bed!'… Tell me the true, do you have feelings for Ruth?"

"Hell NO, Charlotte! I love Clarisse. And I really don't know why did I say such a stupid thing…"

"You should try to fix this tomorrow… I'm sure she's devastated."

"Really? Than why didn't she let me explain? Why did she kicked me through the door?"

"You're kidding right? Put your feet in the other shoe, Joseph..."

"You're right, Charlotte. I will let you sleep now. I'm sorry to come to your room at this time of night."

"That's alright, Joe. See you tomorrow."

Neither Joseph nor Clarice managed to sleep .… What a mess! It's almost five o'clock when Joseph entered Clarisse bedroom. Whit an extra careful to not wake her, he sat at the end of the bed and wait… He might say, by the way the blankets were wrapped, she also had a very bad night. He did not want to wait any longer... Carefully sat closer to her... gently stroked her arm… Then he leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"My queen…!" Clarice lay on his back and opened his eyes.

"Joseph! What are you doing here? What time is it?" She sat on the bed.

"It's five o'clock, love. I could not sleep, Clarisse. I love you and I need you to understand me" Joseph ran her hands through her hair.

"Joseph, I'm so tired. I do not want to discuss more. You're right ... you can do whatever you want in your life."

"Stop it, please! Do not do this to me, Clarisse. YOU ARE MY LIFE! Do not turn me away from you, my queen. I need you so much. I work at the palace at twenty-two years, four months and seven days. I knew from the first day I was hopelessly in love with you ... So, no woman shares my bed will at least twenty-two years, four months and seven days! Please, believe me!"

Clarisse looked at him, fighting back the tears and her hand caressed his cheek…

"Hold me, Joseph. Please. Hold me tight, make feel the most precious think to you… I need you..." A second later, Joseph hugged her with so much love, so much tenderness, care, devotion, need ...

"My queen! My love. My life! Never leave me. I desperately need you! We belong together!"

"Come, my love. I need a little sleep. I wanna nestle in your arms." Joseph immediately went to bed, next to her, he wrapped his arms on her and she laid her head on his chest. Minutes later both fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

"Good morning, my love!"

Clarisse awoke, slowly, smiling at the feeling of the warm body next to her. She belong to him, that's for sure!

"Good morning, Sir. Did you sleep well?"

"Well, wonderfully. But I'm pretty sure we can do better than this…" he pull her into his arms, nuzzling her neck.

"Joseph… That's a wonderful way to start a day but… I'm getting late and so do you! Up, up, up!"

"Stay with me, Clarisse. Forget the Parliament, forget the world and stay with me, love."

He was tenderly kissing her shoulder, her back and them her breast. He taste her nipple and licked, suckled…

"Oh… Joseph… Don't… Stop it, please. Go on, up! Don't tease me!"

"You're an evil woman, you know?"

"Yes I am and so do you! Now, my love…" She turn into his embrace and kiss him.

"Up, up, up… I know!"

When they both made the way out of the bed, a soft knock came…

"Your Majesty? Good morning!"

"Ahh, Olivia! Good morning Olivia. I'm… I'm fully awake, thank you. And I will take breakfast in the kitchen."

Clarisse step out to the bedroom and closed the door immediately.

"You don't need me, Your Majesty?"

"No, Olivia. Thank you!"

"If you excuse me, Your Majesty…"

"Of course, Olivia." She bow and leave the suite.

"You can came now!" Said Clarisse.

"Well, at least, I'm perfectly awake now!" Joseph laugh and, when he passed Clarisse he gave her a pat on her bottom.

"Hey… You're a dead man, Joseph!"

"Maybe… But that feels so good, dear!" He grabbed her in his arms…

"Joseph, put me down…"

Clinging tightly, he entered the bathroom and after the shower running ...

"Joseph… Don't you dare…"

"My queen… I want you…"

"Later, my love. Later! Now, would you be a dear and… let me take a shower, please? Alone?"

"Damn, woman! I can't denied you anything! I will leave you now, but later…"

"Later, dear! Go, please. Now!" She kissed him and pushed him out of the bathroom.

Twenty minutes later, Joseph was again at the door of Clarisse suite. He gave a gentle knock and, to his surprise, Clarisse opened the door and left.

"Good morning, Your Majesty."

"Good morning, Joseph. We're late ..."

"I AM LATE, Your Majesty! But Queens are NEVER late ..." She laughed and touched his cheek softly.

They walk in silence until the kitchen ... Joseph two steps behind her ... But the silence was general ... not heard the maids ... The guards were at their posts but unusually restless ... Strange ...

"How unusual!" Clarisse said.

"In fact, it is!"

"I'll be ..."

"No, Joseph. Let's take the breakfast first. Then we have Parliament, so this will have to wait."

"Of course, Your Majesty."

But the mystery is unraveled badly when they went into the kitchen ...

"Mabrey!" Clarisse was completely surprised and extraordinary annoyed with Viscount presence.

Mabrey and Ruth rose.

"Princess, I didn't expect to have breakfast with Her Majesty and your boyfriend…"

"Me neither, Artur. Good morning, my dear sister in law. Good morning my love."

Neither Joseph nor Clarice answered.

"Olivia, do you care to bring our breakfast to my office, please?"

"Certainly, Your Majesty!"

"Clarisse! How rude…!" Said Ruth indignantly.

"Artur was my gest! I'll accompany him to the Parliament session."

"Perhaps he was your gest, but… THIS IS NOT YOUR HOUSE! So, from now on, I expect you to end with invitations. This is my house and I hope you do not forget it!"

And there she was, The Ice Queen at her best! And no one said a word…

When they step into her office, Clarisse almost scream!

"I wish I can make her disappear… And she and Mabrey…"

"Well, at least we know what's wrong this morning… And now, my dear, after Olivia left our breakfast, you need to relax… Today, Parliament will be tough…"

"You are right, Joseph. As always…"

"Gentleman, please. We have a video-call from the Greek Embassy, at the US. I ask you silence," Said the Prime-Minister.

"Good morning, Ambassador!"

"Good morning Your Majesty, Gentleman…I just came to wish you a good day. I will Pass the word to former King Constantine. Your Majesty…"

"Good morning, your Majesty!"

"Good morning Constantine. How is your wife and your children?"

"Very well, Clarisse, thank you… Ho… Princess Ruth… I'm sorry I didn't know you are there."

"King Constantine!" Said Ruth

"So, Constantine, to what do we owe this pleasure?"

"Your Majesty, as you well know, the "Blood Agreement" with the Hellenic Crown celebrates two hundred years in four days."

"Of course I remember! Genovia and Greece share a blood pact… A friendship for ever!"

"Indeed, my Queen! To celebrate properly, our diligent Ambassador organized a reaffirmation ceremony. Despite being very short notice, I want to send the invitation to you, your granddaughter, Princess Ruth, the Von Troken and Viscount Mabrey. It's a small but very significant ceremony. I Hope we can count on all of you!"

"We will talk about it and, in a few hours, we will give our answer to Greek Embassy. Constantine, It was a pleasure to talk to you. Send my regards to your wife and kids, please. And say hello to Irene too. I didn't see her in years."

"I will. And send my regards to Joseph. He still is your Head of Security?"

"Yes, he is! He's the best!"

"Goodbye, Your Majesty, Princess and gentleman. I see you four days from now!"

"I hope so. Goodbye!"

"Well, that's very unusual, Gentleman." Said Mabrey.

"The Blood Agreement was an important milestone in our history, Viscount. In my opinion, we should accept the invitation." Said Lord Palimore.

"But only with four day's advance? I don't think that was very wise… But decline is not a option also!"

"You're probably right. Prime-Minister." Said Clarisse.

"Your Majesty… Is there a problem about sharing Genovia I?" Asked Mabrey with a smile.

"Mabrey, you know perfectly well that was not a question. There is no need for went two planes to the same destination."

Ruth rose and get out the door… Clarisse looked immediately ... On the other side of the door was Joseph! A mixture of anger and jealousy, burned her chest and the only thing she want's is go after him right now. She trusted him… But she's NOT trusted HER! Seconds later, Joseph walked through the door, and stand position there. Ok, Clarisse, turn off the alarm! He's there… for you!

"And will Baron Von Troken accept?" Asked Lord Palimore.

"I'm sure he will, Lord Palimore. And I'm very pleased with the Greek Embassy. They demonstrate great respect for tradition and the blood ... The weight of the crown requires the strength of a royal blood! After all, Royals are always Royals." Said Mabrey standing in front of the Queem.

Clarisse looked at him without a word. She knew perfectly well that Mabrey wanted to provoke a confrontation, but she would not leave…

"Prime-Minister, please inform the Greek Embassy, that we'll be honored to attend the Ceremony."

"I will, Lord Palimore."

"The session is closed! " Said the Prime-Minister.

Clarisse rose and left the room, followed by Joseph, two steeps behind.

"Clarisse…" He whisperer.

"I know, Joseph. I know! I trust you!"

"Thank you!"

When they reach the first staircase from the palace, Ruth joined them and put her hands on Joseph's arms.

"My love! It's hard to get you."

"Princess Ruth… Let go of my arm, please. I don't intend to be rude, but if I have to, then I will!"

"Joseph? Why are you talking to me like that? That old bitch…"

That's it! Now she's gone too far… with one hand on her throat, Joseph pinned her up, against the wall.

"DON'T YOU NEVER, EVER SPEACK TO HER MAJESTY LIKE THAT! I WILL KILL YOU! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

"Joseph please, leave her. Please. She's not worth it! Joseph…" Clarisse stand between him and her. Ruth was scared. Very scared. Joseph opened his hand and stepped back.

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty!"

"It's alright. I understand you." Clarice was back to Ruth and not returned.

"Please, Joseph, lunch with me. I like your company! Shall we go now?"

"It will be my pleasure, Your Majesty!"

Ruth was leaning to the wall a few more minutes. Joseph was dangerous. Very dangerous!

Four day's after, the Baron and Baroness Von Troken was the firsts to arrive at Genovia I.

"I'm sorry, Sir, but I can't allow you to enter the plane without Her Majesty."

"That's an outrage. Who does she think she is?" Said the Baron and the pilot, unable to hide a smile, he replied:

"I'm sorry, Sir! I thought you know that this plane belongs to the royal family. And that She is the Queen! Look, there comes Her Majesty! Please, Sir, step aside… Good Morning Your Majesty, Joseph, Princess Ruth! I hope you all enjoyed the flight."

"Thank you, Michael. I hope so too! Where is Viscount Mabrey?"

"I don't know Ma'am!"

Joseph phone rigs…

"I tell her, Charlotte! Thank you. We will see you in a few days. Have some fun!"

"What's the matter, Joseph?" Asked Clarisse.

"I have some sad news, Your Majesty…"

"Joseph…"

"The Viscount car was off the road, on the way to the airport. The Viscount has only a few bruises, but did not feel able to make such a long journey. I'm so sad, Ma'am…"

Clarisse laugh and slapped him in the arm.

"Joseph, you scared me!"

"I do not know how I can take this trip without my dear Viscount! "

"Pour dear…" And they laugh again.

"What a despicable taste for a queen." Said Agnes, the Baroness.

"You are absolutely right, Agnes! But remember… One day, you will be queen!"

The commander announces the departure and they all sat down and tightened their belts.


	12. Chapter 12

Nine hours is the duration of the flight between Genovia and New York. After three hours, everyone sleep and even the flight attendant were preparing to rest. But, at the cockpit:

"I don't understand, Commandant… why silence after a bad weather warning?"

"Neither do I, Paul. Control, this is flight 326, Genovia I."

"Sir…"

Suddenly, all commands have stopped responding.

"What the hell? We are not in automatic pilot. Paul, let's start all the systems."

"Alright… all shut in ... three, two, one ... now! "

"Turn it on."

"Ho my God…"

"Paul, call Joseph."

The co-pilot leave the cockpit. Being careful not to wake anyone, he approached Joseph, who was sleeping next to the Queen.

"Sir?" He whisper. Joseph opened his eyes and, before answering, rose not to wake Clarisse.

"What's the matter?"

"Sir, please, came with me right now, please." Joseph followed in silence.

Clarisse woke up and saw Joseph get in the cockpit.

"Michael, what's wrong?" Said Joseph, worried.

""Sir, I don't know what to say… The true is… The plane is flying by himself… I can't explain…"

"What?" Said Clarisse.

"Your Majesty…" The three man looked at her.

"You should not be here!"

"Do you really think so, Joseph? I need an explanation right now!"

"Your Majesty, I don't have an explanation… We lost contact with the tower about fifteen minutes ago, and… It is as if the plane had been turned off and on autopilot ... I don't know what to say nor what to do…"

"Have you tried your satellite phone?" Ask Joseph. Clarisse grabbed his arm and stayed close to him.

"Yes we have… It does not work ... Not our personal ... We do not have any connection to the satellite. "

"Ho my God!" Clarisse lay her head on Joseph's shoulder.

"I'm sure this has an explanation. We must find a way…" Joseph put his hand on her lower back. Clarisse was in shock… and scared.

"Commandant… I think we are changing the course…" Said the co-pilot.

"No… That was not possible! Sir… Joseph, I go down and check the systems…"

"Genovia I, this is Lisbon Tower! Genovia I…"

"Tower, here Genovia I, over."

"Genovia I, this is Lisbon Tower… There's no use, they crash into the ocean. Emergency Protocol active. The Coast Guard is on the way and five helicopters." Said the voice at the tower.

"Tower, this is Genovia I, over."

"They didn't listening to us… This was not a malfunction… This was sabotage!" Said Joseph

"I think so, Sir. We lost contact with the tower and now we hear and they do not. We have already started the system but still can not control anything on the plane. We are clearly changing course. We do not have satellite. For what I am to understand, to the Lisbon Airport, Genovia I crashed in the sea."

Joseph sat on a chair behind the co-pilot and Clarisse sat on his leg. Joseph looked at her and smile.

"Michael, tell me the true, is there any chance for us to survive a crashed plane at the sea?"

"Well, Your Majesty, It depends… the angle at which Genovia I struggle in the water ..."

Clarisse rose, grabbed Joseph's hand and pulled him to her.

"Come… I think we should tell the others."

Five minutes later, the silence filled the plane.

"And what now?" Said Ruth.

"We do not know. Michael and Paul are trying to find a way… All we can do, is pray!"

The Baron rose and start to pacing the plane.

"Incompetent! All of you! I should fly alone… Stupid and incompetent. Better solve this problem right now! And what are you doing here? Go find something to do!" Said the Baron to Joseph.

"Shut up!" Said Clarisse furious.

"How dare you? Don't you never talk to Joseph like that! Despicable man!" Clarisse no longer wanted to pretend. Joseph was her man and woe to those who meddle with it ...

"Oh, stop it Clarisse. We will all die! Get it? The plane is going to crash and no one knows where we are. And it's your fault! If I were the king, this would not happen."

"And you're acting like a girl hysterical. Recompose yourself. do not be ridiculous, for heaven sake. Why don't you go and find something to do yourself?" Said Clarisse.

"Clarisse is right, Harry. You're acting like a baby…"

"Ruth, don't talk to my husband again in that tone."

"Shiuu! Agnes, I'm not in the mood… You're old plum!"

"Ruth!"

"Please. We must calm down… All of us. Your Majesty, I'll go to the cockpit."

"I will go with you, Joseph."

"So do I." Said Ruth.

"And we will also." The Von Troken got up and went to the cockpit.

"Any news?" Asked Joseph.

"No, Sir. The Commander is still in the basement to check all systems. Apparently the system of recognition and signaling, was removed from the plane. We are losing quickly altitude and, if we can not connect the systems will crash us into ten minutes. "

Agnes leaned against the door and started crying.

"I don't want to die! Please, God. I don't want to die!"

Clarisse puts her hand on her shoulder.

"We will not die. Not today!"

"I'm not so sure…"

"We must have faith!"

"I don't want to die!" And started crying again lauder and lauder.

"Stop it, Agnes! Right now!"

"You are a stupid, stupid man. And I hate you, Harry!"

"That's fine by me. Now, stop crying."

"Please, calm down." Said Clarisse.

James, the other bodyguard who accompanies the Queen and Silvia, the flight attendant, joined them. They were scared ... The ocean line already be seen in the cockpit windscreen. Minutes… It is what they only have…

Suddenly, a voice came on the speaker plane ... They all were silent.

"Hello dear friends! How nice of you to be at the same plane!"

"Mabrey!" They all said.

"I would love to spend a few minutes talking to you but… You don't have a few minutes!" And Laugh…

"So, let me just say a few words… Clarisse, I'm completely in love with you and, if you were not stubborn, we could be married by now… and I would make you very happy… If you know what I mean… Ruth, yes you are a beautiful woman, but you can never reach an ankle of your sister in law. Baron and Baroness… Tell me please, do you really think the Greek Ambassador will ask you, or me or even Ruth, to join the Queen? And Joseph… I hope you are the last to die… And I hope you see Clarisse's death struggle… And I really hope you suffer desperately. I SEE YOU ALL IN HELL! LONG LIVE THE NEW KING"

They stayed in silence for a minute… Then, the Commandant spoke…

"I suppose we have two minutes. Please, let's join in the plane tail. We will keep us together and lying on the floor. Protect your head with your hands and prepare for the impact and water. It is important not to panic and be together. I grab the inflatable boat. Now come on, quick. We have a very short time!"

They were all so disgusted with Mabrey, that even forgot panic for a moment.

"Please put the lifejackets." Said the co-pilot

"DOWN, NOW!"

The sound was horrible, the force of impact threw them against the walls of the plane ... But the plane did not break in half.

""Is everyone all right? Quick, we have to get out before the water starts to come in." Commander said.

"What? The plane is full ... We will not go into a boat ... to sea ..." Ruth was hysterical.

"Ruth, this is our best chance, the water will start to come in, dragging us in seconds." Joseph said.

"But..."

"He's right, Ruth. Come now!" said Harry Von Troken.

The Commander opened the door and the water began immediately to enter. He threw the boat into the water and let it fill completely.

"Come on. Ladies first. Your Majesty ..."

The water was cold and looked almost black. Clouds in the sky darkened the day. Clarisse threw himself into the water and swam to the boat but could not climb. Joseph threw himself immediately to the water and went in first. Then he pulled her inside. Two minutes later, They were all in the boat.

Joseph and Michael stretched the boat cover. Joseph open the emergency compartment and distributed bottles of water for all, as well as a flashlight. There were also four flares that Joseph kept in his coat.

"This is the only water until… Well, you know… Be wise, please!" Joseph did not know what to say ... After all, they were shipwrecked… And they all are scared!

"Michael, do you have any idea where we can be?" Asked Clarisse

"No, Your Majesty!"

"Clarisse, call me Clarisse, for Heaven sake. We are in a boat… In the middle of nowhere…"

"Of course, Clarisse. Thank you. I know for sure, we changed route. And we go south. But that's all. What we only have is the Atlantic Ocean."

And now? What do we do? "The idea of dying was leaving Ruth terrified.

"We will wait ... and pray ..." Paul said.

"Really ... As I am not Queen, who answers me is the co-pilot?" Ruth said dismissively.

"How dare you? Even in such a situation you can not be humble?" Clarisse was even losing his cool with Ruth.

"Paul, I'm sorry for my sister in law."

"Your Majesty ..."

"Clarisse, Paul."

"Excuse me ... Clarisse ... You do not have to apologize."

The wind began to blow with some force, causing the boat rocking. Although the afternoon was in half and was already very cold. They sat close to each other to keep warm. Baron looked at Clarisse and would get up to sit next to her but James noticed it and got up first, sitting right next to the Queen. Clarisse smile and whisperer "Thank you".

An hour later, Harry was sick.

"I think I'll throw up "

"Put your head out there!" they all shouted.

Harry kitten until the dinghy door and leaned out.

"My God is an island !"

"What?"

Joseph and Michael also lurked.

"You're right. And we are being pushed to the beach!" Joseph was delirious. He was beginning to see some chances of survival.


	13. Chapter 13

The commotion was general. All spoke at once, and tried to see the island through the small boat port. With the approach the shore, the waves increased in size and strength, making the boat up and down dangerously.

"Ho, my stomach…" Said Ruth

Joseph pulled away a bit and helped Ruth.

"Grab yourself well and keeps you on your knees ..." But before he could finish the sentence, Ruth rose and a stronger wave, threw her off the boat. Without thinking twice, Paul and Joseph throw themselves to water. Clarisse was in shock, unable to speak. Seconds later the three disappeared… Michael is going to shoot himself in to the water when Harry grabbed him...

"Wait…" In that moment, Paul came to the surface with Ruth grabbed by her arm, both desperate to breathe.

"Joseph…" Clarisse whispered.

Michael and Harry pulled Ruth into the boat and then helped Paul.

Everyone looked at the surface of the water looking for Joseph, but no one dared to speak.

Clarisse pulled them from the boat door and called, louder this time.

"Joseph!" And suddenly, Joseph came to the surface, almost near the beach.

"Joseph!" Clarisse almost cried of happiness and this time he heard the scream. He tried to swim to the boat but the force of the waves threw him to the sand, exhausted. Desperate for air, he left to his knees in the sand with the water hit in his back. Clarice could not hold back the tears. She was so afraid he would drown and she could not think of anything else. How does a normal day could turn into a nightmare? She just wanted to be with him and hug him. She just wants to open her eyes and find out that she's in her bed… Instead, she was in a rubber boat somewhere in the middle of the Atlantic, with the most unlikely traveling companions.

Joseph turned in desperation. He had to gain strength and go to her. The idea of leave her alone in a boat, surrounded by strangers and a tide through her away from him, left him terrified. In a superhuman effort, he threw himself to water and began to swim to the boat.

"Joseph? What are you doing? Don't…" Clarisse did not know if she was relieved or frightened to see him again at the sea.

"What he is doing? Did he think we need help? What a fool!" Said the Baron with arrogance. Agnes didn't speak but the truth is she feel's safe when Joseph is around. Compared with Joseph ... by the way, compared to any man, Harry Von Troken was truly ridiculous and insignificant. Joseph was a sensual, provocative, erotic, exciting man! An island, Joseph and her... The rest was not important. The majestic ego of Agnes always spoke louder and even the best of mirrors could convince her that 'beauty' was not at all a thing to keep in mind it, about her. And see that man swimming against the current, to the boat, let her dreaming.

"Joseph! You came back, my love!" Said Ruth and grabbed his hands when he reaches the boat. He didn't answer, instead he looked Clarisse.

"Are you OK?" She simply nodded.

"Joseph, let me help you." Said Michael.

"There is no need. We are near the beach. Maybe is better the men enter the water and help me take the boat until the sand. The surf is very strong and the current can take the boat toward the rocks. "

"Sure!" Michael, James and Paul shot up immediately to water. Harry had to do the same ... I was not going to stay inside the boat as a women.

Everyone grabbed with one hand the boat's ropes and started swimming towards the beach.

"Joseph, be careful." Said Ruth with a smile. Clarice was visibly uncomfortable. How Ruth can irritate her so much?

Silvia, the flight attendant, watched silent, the conversation among the other women. Three women of similar ages and everyone interested in one man… She smiled ... This will be interesting ... But she will not get in this matter. For her, it was enough an unrequited passion for the happily married, Commander Michael.

Sometime later, the boat was on land and they also. Joseph helped Clarisse out of the boat and completely ignored the other women.

The island did not seem very large. Along the coast, stood a dense line of palm trees and the left, the landscape changed to rocks where the waves beat noisily.

Although no one say it, everyone felt scared. They were tired, cold, hungry and scared.

"We should try to dry the maximum possible clothing. Is beginning to cool and we do not know how it will be by night. Does anyone have a lighter?" He asked Joseph.

"I have, Boss, but it's wet." said James

"Let's put it to dry. Someone will come to me looking for wood and something to eat?"

"I think this is a job for men." Paul said.

"So, gentlemen, let your coats and we will find a way to put them to dry." Clarisse said. Joseph smiled and approached her.

"Thank you, Your Majesty." He grabbed her hand and kissed her fingers, she smile and stroked is cheek.

"Well, no one would believe me when I said the beautiful Queen of Genovia dry my coat." Said Michael. Joseph grumbled and Clarisse laugh.

"I'm sure they will, Michael" Said Clarisse with a smile. Silvia looked down sadly.

When the man disappeared in the forest, the ladies craned their coats on the rocks or in sticks.

"And now? I confess that I have not the slightest idea of what we can do to improve this situation." said Clarisse

"I think any of us, Your Majesty ..."

"It's Clarisse, Silvia. Please call me Clarisse."

"I will try, Your ... Clarisse. It's so weird ... After all, you are the Queen."

"Yes, but right now, this is what matters least!" and she smiled.

"This is very touching but I think no one appoints you boss to doors giving orders!"

"Ruth, you are annoying. I gave some order? Frankly, I'm running out of patience to put up with you. If you have a problem with me, talk. But stop teasing me ... I'm not in the mood!"

"Well, my dear… You must wait and see…"

\- C&J -

Almost an hour later, Clarisse can no longer be quiet. The sun was setting down, the wind was becoming harder and they still alone!

"Has something happened?" Silvia asked.

"Of course not, but it should not be easy for them." Said Ruth but she was getting scared.

"I have the skin to burn because of the water of the sea, I have curly hair, my clothes are not quite dry ... I'm sick of it." Agnes muttered.

"And aren't we all, Agnes? But there's nothing to do until they find a river or a lake. As for the clothes, undresses and it dries faster." said Clarisse.

"Undress me ? I? And why not you?" Agnes said indignantly.

"I'm not complaining ..." Clarisse said in a calm and condescending tone, which made Silvia and Ruth laugh and Agnes stayed angry.

"Come on, calm down. I did not say this to offend you."

"I'm very nervous ... and they are taking a long time ..."

Clarisse sat next to Agnes and squeezed her hands.

"I'm sure there is a rescue team, somewhere, looking for us. It will be a matter of hours or a day or two. Bur we have to remain calm, This anxiety does not help us at all. "

"You're right, Clarisse. It's getting cold, I hope ..."

It began to hear voices ... They were coming! The women rose and they were waiting.

"Ha ha ha. You win, Joseph" laughed Michael.

"But you doubt? I am a compass!" said Joseph

"A compass with legs and bad temper." Harry said and started laughing.

"Well, your adventure should have been more fun than ours." Ruth said getting up and walking toward Joseph.

"This boys thought I get lost."

"Well, we almost got lost along the lake ... "

"You said lake, Harry?" Asked Agnes. "I need a bath!"

"I believe, my dear, but at this time is not a good idea. For the footprints we saw, there are wild boar on the island." Harry was impressed with himself. It seemed an expert in wildlife. And it was not every day that had four beautiful women to look at it ... Well ... Three beautiful women and his wife ...

"It is best to start a fire and prepare a place where we can spend the night."

"Sleep here, Joseph ?" Agnes asked indignantly.

"We can't get around the island, but where we walked we did not find any hotel, Agnes. I'm sorry."

Everyone laughed, and including Agnes.

"I brought bananas. I think it will be dinner for all. "Said Paul.

"With the hunger that I have, bananas will look like a gourmet meal!" Said Silvia and Agnes agreed.

Ruth took the overall good mood and approached Joseph for his back and hugged him. Joseph was laughing so much that did not react immediately. Clarisse looked down and turned back, going to sit a few meters from them. The seconds that Joseph was left embraced by Ruth hurt it deeply. He realized immediately broke away from Ruth and followed her.

"Clarisse…"

"Don't say anything. There is no need, after all you ARE a free man and with many admirers."

"Please Clarisse, you know perfectly well…"

"What I know is what I have seen in the last few hours ... But you are right, after all I do not assume our relationship. I understand you, believe me!"

"Clarisse, stop it. These being childish!"

Clarisse launched him an icy look and without saying a word, got up and walked away in the opposite direction to the group who was talking animatedly. Only Ruth followed with his eyes.

"Tonight you will be mine." Ruth murmured.

Joseph was looking at a few minutes to Clarisse. God, as this woman was stubborn. However he got up and went to her. Clarisse kept walking without looking at him and he was silent too.

When they were away from the group, Joseph stopped, grabbed her hand and forced her to stop.

"Joseph, I'm too old for games. Leave me and go to her."

"But do you really think I'm the least interested in your sister in low?"

"I! I think so." Clarisse looked at the sea and put her hand on stomach, a clear sign of grief and sorrow.

"What?"

"Stop, Joseph! I saw your reaction when you saw the palace. Today you were the first to shoot you will water when she fell ..."

"It was instinctive! You know I live for you, for you!" Joseph returned to approach her and grabbed her hands.

"Oh, yeah? You do not seem too worried about me when you were saving her, not too bothered as she hugged you..."

"That's not true! Do not say that anymore. I love you and I just do not cry for everyone to hear, not to embarrass you. You know that if it were up to me, I was with you every second of the day to fill you in affection and love ... If it were me, my love, my hands would do your body, as a second skin. If I could decide, my dear, you would be the happiest woman in the world! But it's not in my hands my love ... you are my Queen and I'm a commoner. "

These words tear Clarisse inside. He was right. Absolutely right. It was she who wanted to keep him in the shadows. She's had no courage ... And without thinking twice, she threw herself into his arms and rested her head in the crook of his neck.

"I can not avoid jealousy. I feel so insecure when she's around you."

"But why? I love you. What I have to do to you definitely believe me?"

"Nothing! Sorry, Joseph. I'm too old for this."

"Are you calling me old?"

She lifted her head and smiled.

"My God, Clarisse! You are beautiful! I wish I could kiss you right now!"

"So kiss me!"

"You are sure...?" He grabbed her by her waist and she put her arms around his neck. Then she leaned until her lips touched his in an seductive, passionate, hot, hungry kiss ...


	14. Chapter 14

Joseph looked at her tenderly. The sky was painted orange and the only sound was the waves on the sand.

"My God! I love you so much, Clarisse!"

"So do I, darling. So do I…" And she laid her head on his chest. Joseph stroked her back and pulled her over to him. She kissed his chest.

"You're salty!" She smiles.

"You are also spicy, my love! " And they laugh.

"We'd better get to them. It's getting dark and they have not made a fire."

"Of course. But stay away from her!"

"As you wish, my Queen…" And he kissed her. First gently, then almost fiercely.

"Wow, that was wonderful!" She said, while recovering they breath.

"I have to take advantage ... I do not know when I can kiss you again!"

"Why? Are you planning changed island and letting me here?" She said with a smile and without taking her arms from his neck.

"Not even dragged they can take me away from you!" And kissed her again.

"So, we better go. They are looking at us."

Clarisse started walking and Joseph followed her… two steps behind. Clarisse stop and looked at him… He smile and they started walked again… side by side.

"We are thinking that you guys are going away," said Michael with a smile.

"We thought about it but the water is very cold." Joseph said. "What about this fire?"

"We were thinking of doing two or three. What do you think?"

"Excuse me, sir. But if you do that, we ran out of wood before midnight." Paul said shyly.

"I fully agree with you, Paul." Joseph said. "No one should be able to get much sleep tonight. So it is better to stay comfortable."

James and Paul began to stack the wood. Michael carefully reeled off a dried palm leaf, to serve as firelighters.

Agnes and Harry seated near Silvia. Ruth approached Joseph but he went to Michael and Clarisse didn't bother to hide her smile.

"May I help you?" Ask Clarisse.

"Your Majesty, please, no!" Paul and James answer at the same time.

"Clarisse! My name is Clarisse!"

James blushed and Paul replied shyly:

"Nice to meet you, Clarisse! I'm Paul!" And give her a handshake, which made everyone laughed.

"Now that we know each other as it should be, can I help?" Said Clarisse.

"Clarisse!" Called Harry.

"Yes?" Answer Clarisse with a raised eyebrow.

"I was talking with my wife and Ruth, and I think it's better to all of us, if we clarify the things right now, since none of us know how long has we gonna stay here."

"Clarify?"

"Yes, How's in charge here!" Said Harry challenging.

"Excuse me? What are you talking about?"

"Royals are always royals. Even in a desert island! I'm sure no one expect us to do anything…"

"How dare you? So, what do you suggests, Your Highness? Breakfast in bed, perhaps?"

"Careful, Clarisse… Do you really want to know how I want in my bed?"

One second later, Joseph is behind him.

"Careful, Harry… I'm still her bodyguard… and with a bad temper…"

"Well, it was just an idea. I still think it absolutely needed an hierarchy, but if you prefer the caos… It's up to you!"

"Hey, look Boss, it's start to burn!"

"Well done, James!" Said Joseph.

"I'll get the jackets."

"And I help you, Your… Clarisse!" Said Silvia, and rose.

"Thank you, dear.!"

Joseph, Michael and Paul went into the vegetation.

"Where are you going?" Asked Silvia.

"We saw some plants with broad leaves. They are good to put in the ground, so we do not lie in the sand." Michael said. "We do not linger"

Minutes later, Clarisse and Silvia returned and distributed the jackets. Then sat near the fire.

"I'm starving… Does anyone want bananas?" Asked Silvia.

"I want. It's better than nothing."

"Me too!" Said James. Silvia rose and grabbed two bananas for each one.

"Thank you, dear!" Said Clarisse.

"We also want. Bring some bananas here. "

"Ruth! Rose yourself and pick them up. Silvia, you are not her employee."

"Clarisse, you're unbearable!" Said Ruth furious.

"Whatever!" Answer Clarisse with a smile. Silvia approached Clarisse and whisperer:

"Is not better to bring them the bananas, Clarisse? I really don't want to cause you troubles. I don't mind…"

"No, dear. Not at all!" Clarisse leaned over and whispered in her ear:

"Furthermore, I believe that a certain commander should not take long!"

Silvia blushed deeply and looked down.

"Why do you say that, Your Majesty?"

"Clarisse! Until you called me Clarisse, I do not answer you!" And she smile. An accomplice smile. Silvia was going to answer when she saw Ruth pick up the banana bunch and take it away. Clarisse and Silvia ignore her. When Ruth sat with Harry and Agnes, Silvia turned to Clarisse.

"Why do you say that, Clarisse?"

"Because I saw the way you look at him…"

"Well, I don't… I mean… He's… well!"

Clarisse laugh.

"You're completely in love, my dear!"

"He's married, Clarisse!" She said sadly. "And I never tell him nothing. He didn´t know I love him."

"I know he's married, my dear. And I know Michael is a wonderful man…" Clarisse stop talking because they arrived.

"Well, well, well! Look who's coming… I start wonder where did you go?" Clarisse rose and pointed the flashlight at them.

"Do you miss us?" Asked Joseph with a cheeky smile.

"Not at all. Silvia and James kept me busy. And ask me to dinner and I gladly accepted."

Joseph dropped the leaves and fell to his knees, then with a very dramatic expression, put her hand over her heart and said:

"Ho no! I'm not needed anymore! No one cares for me! Hooo… I think I'm will died with sadness!" And he dropped back. Clarice couldn't stop laughing.

"Boss, you can fool me!" Said James crying with laughter.

Joseph sat and Clarisse put his jacket in his backs.

"That feels good, thank you. It's getting cold."

"You're right. Do you want a banana?"

"Yes, but I will get it myself." He rose and asked:

"Where's the bananas?"

"In here, sweetheart." Said Ruth.

"I'll get them, Sir!" Said James and walked to the 'royals'. Then pick up the bunch and brought it.

"Thank you!"

"So, Michael and Paul, do you have the slightest idea where can we be?"

"No. This is all so weird." Said Michael. The six of them are sat near the fire, Harry, Agnes and Ruth were sitting further.

"We fly three hours. Then we received a warning about the weather… But I can't say when did we lost contact with the Lisbon Tower. Whoever sabotaged the plane, knew what he was doing. Everything seemed to be working well. I just saw that something was very wrong when I needed to ask concrete data to Lisbon tower. So, I know we changed course, but I can´t said to where. Then, the boat trip… And the wind… I think we are supposed to die." Clarisse looked down and Joseph put his arm around her shoulders. The three 'royals' joined them.

"Mabrey was a clever man!" Said Harry.

"Indeed, but… We're still alive!" answered Joseph. "And I'm sure they are looking for us."

"But, I'm afraid they are looking at the wrong place. The last communication from Lisbon said we crashed into the sea…"

"Mabrey is mad… completely mad! He gladly kill nine people just to get the crown… I'm so worried about Amelia! She's so young. What if he kill her too?" Joseph pressed her against him and she rested her head down on his shoulder.

"She's not a threat to him. She can only be crowned at twenty-one, which give him a lot of time to change the rules. I really think Mia is safe!" Said Joseph.

"I pray that to God!"

"I need to rest! This was a horrible day. I just wanna sleep and forget."

"You're right, Agnes. I need some rest too. Joseph, do you thought of a solution?"

"Well Clarisse, tonight we will sleep here. Near the fire. Tomorrow we must think in a better solution…"

"But why? They came to rescue us… Isn't it true? Harry? Ruth?"

"Yes, but… Just in case it took long then expected…"

"This is scary. There is no light, no water, no beds, no clean clothes or towels..."

"You're right, Agnes, but… We're ALIVE! So stop complaint. There is nothing we can do…" Clarisse was beginning to lose patience.

"You are not that brave, Clarisse!"

"You are right, Agnes. But no one has to be listening to me whine."

"Here are the leaves. Put yourself comfortable." Said Joseph. "And, by the way, tomorrow each one has to do his own things. But, we are five man and four woman. I think we can help the lady's, don't you think?"

"Absolutely, my friend. I suppose you will help Clarisse..."

"Of course!"

"Silvia, can I help you?"

"Really, Commander? I mean… You will help ME?"

Clarisse smile.

"Yes… If you don't mind, of course!"

"Thank you, Commander."

"Hey! You call Clarisse to Her Majesty and I'm Commander? That's not fair!"

Silvia laugh.

"I'm sorry, Michael!"

"Better!"

"Your Majesty… Clarisse! I will help you too!" Said James. And Paul looked down…

"Your Highness, If you don't mind, I will help you." Paul was mad… He just don't like her… but…

"And I, obviously, help my wife."

"Good night everyone."

"Good night, Clarisse." And everyone said good night to each other. One by one, caught the leaves and prepare to bed… This will be a LONG night!


	15. Chapter 15

When the sun began to appear on the horizon, Clarisse opened her eyes. Why does she have so much cold? And what about the wind? Did she leave the window open? She closed her eyes again and laid her head on Joseph's chest… What a weird dream. Then, she felt a kiss on her forehead and a whisper…

"Good morning, beautiful!" Said Joseph.

She opened her eyes again and lifted her head.

"What…" He put his finger on her lips.

"Shhh. They are all asleep." She looked around.

"This was not a nightmare… This is an island…"

"You are right, dear. I'm sorry…!" She leaned over and kissed him on the lips.

"Are you sure?" He pulled her closer to him.

"Yes, I am. I love you!"

"I love you too, Clarisse!" And he deepened the kiss. Silvia was awake and smile. She closed her eyes to give them some privacy…

****** C/J ******

At Genovia…

Charlotte can't stop crying.

"You must have faith, Charlotte!" Said Shades holding her.

"I have, Shades! But I'm so scared. She was like a mother to me. I just can't deal with this! This is not fair!"

Sebastian Motaz enter the Charlotte office without knocking on the door.

His eyes were red to be crying and he was visibly shaken.

"I'm sorry, Charlotte, I forgot to knock…"

"That's all right, Prime Minister. Any news?"

"Sadly yes... A Portuguese warship found part of the right wing of Genovia I, as well as several wrecks. They retrieve one of Her Majesty's suitcases. I think we have to prepare for the worst."

"NO! No, no, no! I don't believe it! She can't be dead… She…" And Charlotte fainted. Shades caught her before she hit the ground and Sebastian helped lay her on the couch.

"Charlotte? Please wake up, Charlotte…" Shades rose and pick up a glass of water to Charlotte. Slowly, she woke up.

"Are you ok?" Asked Shades.

"I… I don't know… I can't believe it!" All she can do, is cry. Then, the phone rang. Charlotte rose and answered.

"Hello…"

"Hi, Charlotte. It's Helena. Please, tell me this is not true!"

"I'm afraid so, Helena. I couldn't believe it myself."

"Ho my God! Is there anything I can do for you? Or for Amelia? She's so sweet…"

"I don't think so, Helena. But thank you for asking!"

"Charlotte, I think they survived! Deep in my heart, I know it! And how is Maria and Joseph's brothers?"

"Devastated! I'm…" Charlotte sat down and started crying again.

"Ho, Charlotte! I wish I can do anything to easy you pain, dear. If you need me, call me. I have great affection for Clarisse and Joseph and I know they're alive!"

"You're a great friend Helena. Send my regards to George, please. I call you when there was news."

"Thank you, Charlotte. Bye!"

When Charlotte hang up, Sebastian phone rang.

"It's my turn now… Hello?"

"Prime Minister!"

"Viscount? How are you?" Sebastian was truly peeved. He didn't like Artur Mabrey at all.

"I'm perfectly well, unlike Her Majesty! I'm brokenhearted but life must go on! I'm calling to ask you to call a meeting with Parliament. Her Highness is too young to take the throne and I was informed she has suicidal tendencies… So I must accept my destiny and become King. Well, only until Princess Mia reach twenty-one, of course."

Sebastian was speechless. For once in his life, he wanted to kill someone!

"Of course, Viscount. I call you later and let you know about the hour the session is about to begin."

"Thank you, Prime Minister. And I want to ask you a favor… Can you help me to persuade Charlotte working for me? It is a great…"

"I talk to her. Now, if you excuse me…"

"Of course!"

And he hand up. Charlotte and Shades hear the conversation between the two men and they both are speechless.

"I'm sorry, Sir, but this is too weird… The Viscount had an accident and do not even have a scratch… He talks as he knows they are all dead… And what are he talking about Princess Mia had 'suicidal tendencies?"

"You are absolutely right, Shades. Mabrey was a despicable man. But, unfortunately he was next in the line to the throne…"

"I've got a bad felling about Mia… Prime Minister…"

"Call me Sebastian, Charlotte. Please."

"Thank you, Sebastian. I think we must hide Amelia… I'm afraid he can hurt her… or even kill her…"

"Ho my God! You're probably right, Charlotte."

"We must protect her, at any cost. At least, until Clarisse return… I think Helena is right, they're alive!"

"Don't say that out loud, Charlotte! We must let Mabrey think we are mourning our beloved Queen. And we made our own investigation."

"You can count on me, Prime Minister!"

"You too, Shades, call me Sebastian.!"

"All right, then!"

****** C/J ******

Back to the island…

Joseph rose and put some wood into the fire, then grabbed two bananas and sat next to Clarisse.

"I can't call this a breakfast but… It's all we have."

"Thank you, my love. That's alright." She smile and kissed him on the cheek.

She sat and noticed she had two jackets.

"Joseph… I had your jacket… Why?"

"Last night, you're shivering, so I put my jacket on your back."

She looked long at him, with a great love in her eyes and smile.

"I'm a lucky lady! Thank you, dear." He smile back and looked over her shoulder.

"Good morning, Paul. Did you sleep well?"

"Good morning, Sir. Good morning Your Majesty… Clarisse. No, Sir. Not at all. I have could, thirst and hunger. My back was killing me… And the bugs… I hate bugs!"

"We must solve any of this problems today."

One by one, they all awaked. There was a chorus of good days around the fire. And for breakfast? Bananas!

"So Boss, what do we have to do today?" Asked James.

Joseph was about to answer but Harry spoke first.

"We must separate ourselves and spread throughout the island in order to keep watch if any ship passes by."

"What? You're crazy! You don't know the island… If you want to go to the other side of the island all alone, be my guest! We need water, food and shelter… So I'm not going spend an all day watching the sea!"

"James right, Harry!" Said Joseph. "We need water, food and shelter. In that order! I think we can make a pile with dry wood and kindling. We go and search for some plastic because it makes a very dark smoke. If any of us saw a ship, we lit immediately the pile. Do you agree?"

"I think so!" Said Harry but then he turned to James…

"And who are you to talk to me in such manner?" Harry was furious.

"Harry, please. That's not what James means to say. We are all tiered and discussing doesn't take us anywhere. We must start creating conditions for living because we will stay here for along time…"

"Excuse me? Why are you saying that, Joseph? We must find a way to leave this island. I don't want to stay here any longer, do you hear me?" Cried Ruth.

"none of us, want that! I'm sure they are looking for us, but in the wrong place. I don't know where we are… All I know is we are far from the route."

"So we have to get out of here by ourselves."

"Care to tell me how? Do you planning swim? Or do you think the boat withstands a large trip?" Joseph was starting to get angry.

"I guess you're not very interested in leaving this island..."

"Ruth, don't be ridiculous. I'm tired of your nonsenses!"

"Nonsenses… Really, Joseph? That's funny… When you meddle in my bed, you do not say it."

An awkward silence invaded the group. Silvia, Agnes and James looked covertly to Clarisse.

"You really like to do silly figure, don't you?"

"You're so rude!"

"Maybe I am, but just because I was stupid enough to date you forty years ago! I did not involve myself with you again even if you were the last woman on earth! Did you understand me? Now, leave me alone, please!"

"Hummm ... I get it ... You say that because you're in front of her!"

"Ruth! I…" Clarisse grabbed his arm and pull him to her.

"Let her talk… It's no use…"

"You're right. I'm sorry!" He kissed her forehead and smile.

"well, the most important thing right now is water." He said.

"Yes, and I need a bath!"

"So do I, Clarisse. I can't take it anymore!" Agnes rose. "Let's go to the lake?"

"It's a very good idea. Let's go!" Said Harry.

They all stood up and grabbed the bottles to get more water. As they walked to the center of the island, the vegetation became denser and the floor was covered with leaves, sticks and stones. The trees were so high that in some places they cover the sun. Suddenly, a little ahead of them, spent a boar squealing what causes most of the group was scared.

"What a shock! It was a wild boar?" Clarisse asked.

"Yes, it was! We have to hunt one of these."

"You're right, Joseph. But how?" Said Michael trying to figure it out how to do it.

"I don't know! But we must!" And Joseph laughs.

Twenty minutes later, they reach the lake.

"This is beautiful! And the water is so clean. I can see the bottom!" Clarisse was fascinated.

"Can we swim?" Asked Silvia.

"I think so. Can we, Joseph?" Michael looked at Joseph. He was dying to dive but he wanted to show Harry, Joseph's is on command!

"I think so, Michael!"

"Well, lady's first!" And he grabbed Silvia and threw to the lake with her in his arms, what made her let out a scream. Everyone laughed, even Ruth.

Seconds later, they all swim at the lake. It was a blessing to be able to take the salt of clothing and body.

"Can we drink this water?"

"Only after boiling, Paul."

"Boiling? But how?" Asked Harry.

"We can do it with our bottles."

"Don't be stupid, girl. How can you boil the water in a bottle of plastic?"

"Ruth, don't talk to her like that!" Said Clarisse.

"Shut up!" Ruth was furious with Clarisse. Joseph did not hide the preference that had to the Queen and that makes her full of anger. She needed allies ... and a plan.

"Paul, can you help me, please?" Paul's jaw dropped… It was really Ruth who was asking for help? To him?

"Of course." And Paul swam up next to her.

"Please, can you check on my back… I think I have a bug in there…" And, seductively, she unbuttoned two buttons of her blouse and pulled it back, for him to have better access to her back. Paul gulped and looked.

"I don't think you… there is nothing on your back, Your Highness."

"Please, Paul, call Ruth. And thank you so much."

"You're welcome… Ruth!" Paul blushed slightly.

When they left the lake, with the sodden clothes, all agree that they had to make a schedule for the baths. They laid on the rocks for a while, trying to dry clothes the most.

"Joseph?"

"Yes, Michael?"

"Can I make my shelter next to you?" Clarisse laugh.

"Of course, neighbor. It's a pleasure. But, did Silvia want that too?"

Silvia blushed deeply…

"Me? Why are you asking me that?"

"What? Please, Silvia, don't made me make two shelters, please! I'm a nice guy, I swear!"

"Alright, I'm sorry! It will be a pleasure!"

"Uff, that was close!" Laughed Michael.

"I'll start now to build a few traps to put at the river. Then I start the shelter." Said Joseph.

"Very good idea!" Said Harry, approaching the two man. "I was thinking go to the rocks and pick some mussel. What do you think?"

"Very well, Harry! Where are you thinking in building your shelter?"

"Near the palm trees. It's the best. And you, Joseph?"

"A little further back. Between the forest and palm trees."

"Alright then. Let's start the work!" Harry was not going to let a commoner give orders. He needed allies ... and a plan.


	16. Chapter 16

With the Swiss Army knife, Joseph cut several thin sticks, which tied with ivy, making two small cones. Then, made exactly the same but make two cones, slightly larger and with the narrower side closed. Then he made two fish traps putting the smaller inside the larger… the fish can came in but can't came out. After that he put the traps in different places on the river, walls with stones.

James and Paul were collecting wood for the fire and Harry was catching mussels. The women were catching bananas, plums and figs.

In the middle of dense vegetation, four women who were afraid of everything... Well, it was fun to watch. If they saw a spider, they scream… If they saw a rabbit, they scream… If they saw a grasshopper, they scream… Is a branch touch them… Well… They scream!

When they returned to the "base", Harry was already there, with his jacket full of mussels and another shellfish he didn't know.

Then arrived Michael, James and Paul and almost twenty minutes later, Joseph.

Silvia put the bananas on the sand and the figs and plums in a leaf. Michael sat beside her and dropped his head on her shoulder…

"You had to treat me right… I will start to build our house …" Michael was pretending to look seriously but dropped to laugh in the same second. Clarisse and Joseph laugh too.

"On the contrary, my friend. You do have to treat us beautifully ... Otherwise you do not eat!" Said Clarisse and put her arm around Silvia's shoulder.

"Well, that's a difficult choice…" Said Michael looking at the plums. "But I better not take the chance, don't you think Joseph?"

"I couldn't agree more, my friend!"

"Hey you! Don't give any ideas to this lady's, please. The air is very quiet here." Laugh Harry.

"Enjoy yourself, Harry! You know how unpredictable, ladies are!" Answer Joseph and Clarisse slapped him in the arm.

"So, shall we start to prepare the ground for the shelters?" Ask Joseph.

"Here we are, boss!" Said James and Michael.

"And we will do the same, right Paul?"

"Yes, Your Highness!"

"You can call me Harry. And call Agnes to my wife. After all, we will be neighbors.

"Thank you then. Ruth, will you care to come here and see where do you like your shelter, please? You and Harry choose first. And I will be the last."

"There is no need, Paul. We both will share the same shelter." Said Ruth and she passed close to him, sensually… He gulped. Damn, this woman is bratty…

Joseph was looking astonished and Clarisse got angry. Ruth notice it and smile.

"What's the matter, Joseph? Did you get bothered? Whispered Clarisse.

"Of course not, Clarisse! I just wasn't expected it! I thought she would be alone." He regretted it the moment the words left his mouth.

"I see… If you preferred, I ask Paul to switch with you!"

"Don't say it, Clarisse!" He grabbed her hand. Clarisse took her hand, lean in to his ear and whispered "Don't touch me! There are too many coincidences."

"Clarisse…"

Michael approached them.

"Let's go, Joseph? The lady's take care of the lunch!"

"After you, my friend." And he looked at Clarisse.

"I'll take a walk on the beach. We never know when we can find something useful." Said Silvia.

"I'll go with you, dear." Clarisse rose but never looked at Joseph.

"So, we find ourselves in two hours for lunch, here?" Asked Michael. Joseph did not hear him. He was really bothered ... He had hurt Clarisse and did not know how to fix things between them.

"See you in two hours." Clarisse started walking towards the beach and Silvia followed. Michael looked at Joseph but said nothing and the two of them began to walk towards the forest.

"What do you think about this place? The trees are great to do the brackets and the floor is flat…"

"Good. We can even light a fire right there." Said Michael.

"Let's get to work, then! As we only have a knife, let's changing tasks- We begin cleaning the floor and then seek lianas and sticks. Where's James?" Said Joseph looking around.

"I don't know. He's somewhere!"

Harry e Paul studied the place they chosen under the palm trees. Harry did not want to imitate Joseph did not even admit that he had chosen a much better place than theirs.

"Paul, I want your opinion. What do you think if we made the roof structure in triangle and wooden floors covered with leaves?"

"That's ok with me, but what about the lady's?"

"We can ask… Agnes and Ruth… Please come here."

"What do you want, Harry?" Ruth was in a mood…

Harry explained the details.

"Can we finish before them?"

"Of course. Tonight we will sleep in a shelter, I can guarantee you!" Paul was cheerful.

"Good, That's fine by me." The men's start working. Harry was catching palm leaves, other larger and compact leaves and lianas. Paul will take sticks… Agnes and Ruth sit around watching them work.

Clarisse and Ruth walked along the beach in silence.

"Look! It's a netting. Let's take it? It might be useful."

"Yes, of course. And these bottles? Also are plastic and are so much bigger than ours."

"Yes, yes, Clarisse. Once we get under ... the future shelter, I will boil water. I thirst..."

"So do I, dear. These shells are huge. Do you think we can use them for anything? We can boil water in those…"

"This is great, Clarisse. We've seven huge shells. Let's go back." Silvia helped Clarisse with the shells and pick up the netting. Clarisse smile and follow her. They walked in silence until Silvia stopped.

"I'm sure you're a very special lady and, believe me, it pains me to see you sad. And I'm pretty sure Joseph's a special guy too. If I can help you, somehow…" Clarisse smiled.

"Thank you dear, I'm fine. This will pass!"

Really?"

"This is something completely new to me… I never have to deal with this, so…"

"Jealousy? Ask Silvia shyly. Clarisse laugh.

"Yes, jealousy. I never felt jealousy in my life before!"

"Queen doesn't feel jealous? Even with so many women wanted to be next to the King…"

"My marriage was arranged. I was twelve when I was engaged to Prince Rupert. Fortunately, we became best friends and I was truly happy. I know he had some affairs but was always very discreet and never exposed me to any scandal. We are never in love but love each other deeply. I miss him."

Silvia put down the network and the shells and hugged Clarisse.

"This embrace felt so good ... Thank you, Silvia. You probably be asking yourself where Joseph enters in my story… Well, since the first day. I can't tell you exactly when I fell in love with him… I really don't know…"

"Thank you, Clarisse!"

"What for?"

"For sharing… Everybody thinks you two are an item, but nobody knows for sure…"

"You know!" Said Clarisse and give her a hug. "Let's go. The sun it's too hot, dear!"

"Sure but just one more thing… Jealous it's a part of love. And Queens must be happy, too!"

Clarisse looked at her, smile and winked. But walking in high heels in the sand, has consequences... Clarisse sprained his foot and fell. Silvia knelt and Harry and Paul ran to her too.

"I'm perfectly well. I am clumsy in the sand."

"Your foot is swollen, Clarisse. I'll help you go to the shadow." Said Harry stretching her hand to help her stand, but Paul had another idea.

"Excuse me…" Paul bent and took it in her arms.

"That wasn't necessary, Paul. I'm all right. Put me down."

"No you're not. Your ankle it's swollen. And besides, is not every day you can get the Queen in your arms..."

"But it is not necessary, Paul" Clarisse was uncomfortable but the foot hurt a lot and the ankle was very swollen. However, Joseph had his backs to the beach; learn lianas in to a tree and Michael was smooth branches with the knife.

"Don't look now, but my co-pilot has you queen in his arms…"

"What?" Joseph overbalanced and fell back.

Clarisse keep trying to convince Paul, that wasn't necessary…

"I'm fine, Paul…" When Paul went to answer appeared in front of him, a wall of muscles and bad-temper...

"Did you not hear the lady? "

Paul swallowed and slowly put Clarisse on the ground, standing...

"Thank you, Paul but ..." And before she could finish the sentence, Joseph grabbed her, in his arms and took her towards the shelter.

"Joseph… Honestly…"

"I continue to be your bodyguard and HOS.

Clarisse was delighted… Joseph was jealous! He sat her down carefully on the floor and took her shoe. He gently massaged her foot, running from one side to the other, to make sure that there was no muscle damage.

"It hurts?" He asked worried. Silvia and Michael sat near them.

"Yes, but it's not unbearable."

"I'll wrap the ankle. It has to be tight one or two days to avoid any problems."

Joseph got up and went to a rock where they had they clothes that did not wear (coats, ties, socks ...). With his knife, he ripped a jacket liner strip. Then he went back to them, knelt in front of Clarisse and wrapped the fabric around her ankle.

"And now? How am I going to the lake?"

"I'll take you, of course."

"No way, Joseph!"

"Why? Do you prefer to ask Paul?" Clarisse first became pissed, but then laughed.

"Revenge, sweet revenge!"

"It's not funny, Clarisse! If he touch you again, I ..."

"Do not be silly! I love you!"

Michael and Silvia were speechless. Joseph dropped his jaw... Clarisse admitted for the first time in front of strangers, she loved him and he could not feel happier!

"Clarisse… I… I'm sorry… I get crazy of jealousy when someone approaching you. When I saw you in the arms of Paul ... I want to rip his arms!"

"But there is no need... Pour guy!" She smile and kissed him lightly in is lips.


	17. Chapter 17

Ruth approached them slowly. Her eyes fell right at the Clarisse's ankle and on Joseph's hands.

"Always in need of attention, little sister ..."

"It's true! And it's nice to see that I have who give me attention..." Clarisse was in no mood to put up with Ruth's evil. And it felt good to see that Ruth was full of envy when Joseph was close to her.

"Well, I just want to know if I can help anyway… Goodbye!"

"I… I will boil water ... I am full of thirst and we have no water..."

"I'll help you, Silvia." Michael grabbed the bottles and placed them next to the fire, then took on some sticks and made brackets to hold the bottles up the heat to boil water.

"Did you see James? We don't know anything from him since this morning…" asked.

"No and we also thought where is that he will be?"

"That's odd… The island is not too large… I will ask to the 'royals' if they saw him." And Michael go toward the other group while Silvia hung the rest of the bottles and put more wood on the fire.

"Does anyone saw James?"

"No, why? Does he run away from the island?" Asked Harry amused.

"We didn't see him in a while… Silvia is preparing things for lunch."

"All right, then."

Joseph grabbed Clarisse up in his arms and joined Michael and Silvia.

"I can use to this…" whisper Clarisse.

"And I'll do anything to be able to grab you like that, whenever we wanted." He replied, and left a trail of hot kisses from the her neck to her ear.

"Jos… That was divine!"

"Careful, dear. We approach the enemy! "And both released a laugh, which made the others look at them. This time, Ruth pretended she did not see the exchange of caresses. Joseph and Clarisse passed them in silence and sit near the friends.

"While the ladies preparing lunch, we'll take a walk ... I find it strange the James absence." Said Joseph worried.

"Of course, go! We will bake these mussel in those shells, so it should take a while, the rest is fruit. The bottles are getting deformed, it is a sign that the water is boiling and still takes a bit to cool…" Say Silvia. "And don't worry, Joseph, I'll take care of Clarisse!" And smile.

"I know you will, Silvia. Thank you."

Joseph and Michael walked toward the rocks, at the outlying side of the island.

"I'm really worried. James is a very responsible man. It's weird ..."

"Maybe he got lost Joseph. You will see that ... Oh my God ..." said Michael pointing to the body of James stuck on the rocks. Blood covered his face and ran down to the rock. Joseph looked at the beach to make sure that no one could see them and ran to the rocks, put two fingers on James' neck and closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry Joseph ... And now?"

"I do not know. Poor man. We have to get him out of here."

"What do we do? We buried him? Should we tell them?" Michael's questions left Joseph dizzy.

"We have to say. Clarisse will be devastated."

Joseph and Michael took the body of James from the rocks and lay down in the sand on the other side of the cliff. James, probably had fall down and hit the head on the rocks…

"We can't do this right now, Joseph."

"You're right. I need your help, Michael, I will not tell yet to Clarisse. She already has a lot on her plate."

"You can count on me, Joe. I think the best is we open a shallow grave. After that, we cover it better with stones and tomorrow we come to resolve the issue as it should be... And we should hide the boat either. Maybe they think he leaves the island."

"All right. Let's do it!" With shells, they began to dig a hole near the cliff. Then put down the body already stiff and stopped up with sand and stones ... Joseph could not prevent the tears ran down his face.

"Almost an hour later, they returned with Clarisse and Silvia and found them already accompanied by others.

"We were getting worried," said Clarisse tapping the ground beside her, indicating for him to sit.

"We further back." Michael said. Joseph was making a huge effort not to look at Clarisse. He's absolutely sure if he looked at her, she will figure it out…

"Can we have lunch?" Harry asked impatiently. "We are all waiting for you. Do not be taught that it is very rude to let others waiting?"

Joseph looked at him and did not even bother to answer him.

"Do we have some water?" Ask Joseph to Clarisse.

"We just have one bottle cold… The others ate boiling." He smile and sipped, Clarisse felt that he was not well and whispered in his ear.

"What's the matter? Is something wrong?" He squeezed her hand and gave her a little smile.

"I'm all right, darling. I'm just tired."

Michael realized he did not want to lie to Clarisse.

"James is no longer on the island ... Not the boat."

"I do not believe it. James would not do such a thing ..."

"I'm sorry Clarisse but James is no longer with us."

Clarisse looked at Joseph and he nodded without looking at her. Clarisse found it strange but thought Joseph was hurt by James' attitude and pressed his hand in silence.

"Let's eat?" He asked Silvia trying to clear the air and half an hour after lunch was over.

"I confess I was starving. And now we have to go get more water ... And when we return, we are hungry again!" Agnes muttered.

"We have to find a way to store more water. We have two more large bottles. We are four people, so that should be enough."

"Sorry Harry, but these bottles are ours. It was me and Clarisse how found those."

"How dare you? Who are you to tell me so?"

"Harry, stop this nonsense. We were the ones who found the bottles and shells. You and Paul are busy with the shelters, but your wife and Ruth still did nothing. Not even helped at lunch. So I suggest that you directions your anger to the other side. "

"Well but we already have the bottles and there's nothing else to say."

Joseph got up and went over to their shelters, took the bottles, brought them with him and went to sit next to Clarisse.

"You'll regret it, commoner. Do not count on our help for anything, do you hear?"

"Don't be arrogant, Harry. We're on an island, for God knows how long. We all need each other. I think as well that each one addresses his needs. The four of us understand each other very well and we will continue to work as a group. You do whatever you want." Clarisse was tired, in pain and angry. Joseph smiled and lift her up.

"We have so much to do. Let's go neighbors?" He said looking at Michael and Silvia.

"Behind you, Sir!"

The afternoon progressed quickly. Michael and Silvia were filling the water bottles and Joseph went to see the pitfalls and brought five huge trout.

"We have dinner" Said showing the fish to Clarisse.

"I do not believe it, Joseph. The traps worked."

"It is true, will have an splendid dinner."

"Will you invite them?" Clarisse asked.

"I do not know and I'm afraid to think about it. You're very jealous and I do not want you angry." And he knelt beside her. Put his hands next to her waist and was leaning to his lips gently kissed hers, small electric kisses that led her to madness. Clarisse put her arms around his neck and his tongue licked lightly his lips.

"Clarisse…" Damn, this woman made him so excited! "I miss you, Clarisse. I need you so badly right now."

She was lying in the sand and his body demands every centimeter of it. Silvia was in front and stopped completely when he saw them. Michael was so distracted looking at her ass that did not have time to stop before hitting Silvia and grabbed her around the waist to keep his balance.

"Im sor ..."

"Shhh!" Silvia pointed to Joseph and Clarisse. They were both stopped to look at them. Michael did not draw his hands and Silvia barely breathing. His hands seemed fire on her body. He leaned against her and whispered in her ear:

"We must make noise? Otherwise night would arrive without we have our shelter finished and I do not want to sleep again in the sand ..." Oh boy… This man was made her life difficult. His body leaning against her, his voice whispering in her ear ... Her brain was turned it off and it took a heroic effort to put it to move again.

"You're right. Let's back up a bit and make noise." And so they did. Clarisse turned his head towards the noise.

"It's Michael and Silvia." She returned to throw her head back, leaving more room for Joseph to kiss her neck.

When Michael and Silvia arrived, Joseph and Clarisse were in the same position. Silvia blushed and Michael laughed.

"We stepped back and made noise because we were afraid you to feel embarrassed."

"Embarrassed? Why? You both know about us." Joseph smile and laid on his back, nest to Clarisse. "Look, fish!"

"Oh my God! Almost feel like have dinner, right now!"

"Well, we will deal with the shelters and the ladies will make the dinner. Or would you want to change?"

"No, that's no need, thank you! Joseph, help me up, please. We will invite the 'royals' for dinner. We have a lot and have seen that they don'thave nothing. "

Joseph kissed her again. "You have a heart of butter! But they have to bring fruit."

"Come on then, but help me to go, please."

"I'd rather pick you up." And he kissed her neck.

"Joseph, behave."

Harry was surprised by the invitation but accepted it immediately. Agnes did not even bother to open her eyes but Ruth got up and came to stand next to Paul. Joseph never said anything or even look at her. Minutes later they returned to camp. Michael had already lit the fire and Silvia preparing the bottles to boil water. After that Michael took the fish and went up by the sea to clean and arrange. The rest of the afternoon was spent to end the shelters and prepare dinner. The wind had begun to blow, encouraged them to finish faster. Two sets of four trees served as pillars to shelters and the rest was done from there. It took longer but the shelters were safer, stronger and warmer. The floor was covered with sticks and a thick layer of leaves, giving the idea of a mattress. Palm tree leaves were used for making roof and walls. Clarisse sat by the fire while Silvia was looking for some leaves to wrap the fish before placing it on the coals.

In fact, life could change in a matter of seconds. There she was, the powerful Ice Queen of Genovia, with the only man she loved in life, two people she enjoyed and four she could not stand. The anguish of not knowing what was going on with his granddaughter, with Pierre and Charlotte, pierced her heart.

This time Arthur Mabrey had done the homework. Probably, she and her traveling companions were presumed dead...


	18. Chapter 18

Silvia arrived with a few leaves to wrap the fish and put it on the coals.

Clarisse was watching her to wrap the fish.

"Our 'royals' are more advanced in their shelters ..." said Silvia.

"Yes, they are. But ours are much better, don't you think? Can I help you?"

"No need. When I'll finish this, I'll washing my hands at the sea and you, with that foot… it is not easy!"

"Joseph has to get me a stick. It's not fair I didn't do anything!"

Joseph and Michael were listening to the conversation between them.

"They will be a very long nights!" Whispered Michael. Joseph smile.

"Why?"

Michael looked at him briefly, looked down and said quietly:

"Because I'm sleeping next to an extraordinary woman!"

"And she knows?" Michael looked up and answered seriously:

"Of course not! Besides, I'm still married ..."

"And she knows that you are STILL married?"

"Of course she knows. What a question, my friend. She and I worked together almost every day."

"Talk to her ... Sometimes life surprises us!"

What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing. Talk to her!"

"Joe ... You know something I do not know? Talk to me, friend. Please! You do not know what it is to love someone for two years, be with her every day, know by heart her perfume, her smiles ... and not being able to touch her or kiss her. God, how I wanted to feel her in my arms ... "

Joseph let out such a big laugh that made the women looked for them.

"Shhh!" Michael blushed.

"Hey. That's not fair. We also want to hear. Speak louder. "

"No way! Michael is making jokes at my expense!"

"What men we were get, Silvia. They just want the fun for them."

Joseph laughed harder and Michael and Silvia blushed.

"I think the fish is ready." Silvia said to change the subject.

"Good, because I'm starving. But where did you learn all this?"

"I made a basic survival course."

"Thank God!"

The sun was beginning to hide at the horizon and covered the sea with orange tones.

Joseph knelt behind Clarisse and hugged her.

"I was missing you. You look tiered, dear!"

He put his lips to her ear and whispered, making her shiver:

"A little. But nothing that your arms and your kisses will not heal tonight. I desperately need you, Clarisse!"

Clarisse closed his eyes and felt his lips kissing her neck and hands to caress her sides...

"Joseph ... Our guests should be here ..."

"I don't want to know!"

"Later, dear. Not here."

"Hooo ... It is unfair ..."

"Behave." And she kissed him on the lips. "I'm getting cold."

"I'll get the coats, love."

When the two groups came together, the atmosphere was strange and no one seemed comfortable. Joseph returned with the coats but not broken the silence.

"For God's sake, aren't you hungry? We all look upon each other as if we were strangers. Clarisse, can I sit beside you?"

"Of course, Agnes. And I'm also starving!"

These words had the power to clear the air among all.

Eating with their fingers, fish wrapped in a leaf and served on a shell ... Joseph carefully removed all fish spines and gave it to Clarisse, on top of a sheet folded in four.

"Clarisse, once Queen ... Queen always! I also want a bodyguard so." Said Agnes, which made Harry look at her enraged. She looked back and returned to settle in Joseph and he smiled slightly.

"We're running bad, men! To compensate, I propose we go to sea to look for water for the ladies wash their hands." Michael said "Someone come with me?"

Paul got up immediately and Harry too.

"Do you come, Joseph?" Harry asked sarcastically.

"Of course you will. Someone has to take care of you." And they laughed all. Half an hour later they were all seated again, near the fire.

"We have to find a time to go tomorrow to the lake. I need a shower and this outfit is dirty." Clarisse shook his clothes.

"Let us two?" Asked Agnes.

"Yes. We have to have the minimum privacy. The difficult will be dry clothes ..."

"Do you really think little sister? Use your underwear and let the other clothes to dry on the rocks ..."

"Thanks for the suggestion, Ruth. You're increasingly helpful!"

"It is even cold. I'll get my coat. "

"Stay there, Silvia. I'll go and bring the other coats." Said Joseph rising. When he returned, he went back to sit next to Clarisse. She sat up slightly, trying to ease the pain in her back. Joseph asked her what was going on and she said:

"I'm tired of sitting. My back hurts. I need to lean."

He smiled, stood up and sat behind her. He stretched his legs and Clarisse sat among them. She smiled and leaned back against his chest. Silvia desperately wished that his commander did the same and Ruth was livid of fury. Clarisse wasn't going to win again. Besides, she met Joseph first. It was as if Clarisse is constantly crossed ahead of her, preventing her from shining. Ruth's anger grew from day to day ... But why Clarisse not simply die? But then again ... Who knows what can happen on a desert island...

"Well, boys and girls, dinner was great but I need to rest. We organize ourselves with the schedules of tomorrow?"

"Me and Joseph can be the first."

"Me and Paul will later."

"We then and finally Harry and Agnes!"

"Alright then. See you tomorrow!" Michael said goodbye and entered the shelter. Agnes and Harry also said goodbye and returned to their shelter. Silvia remained next to Clarisse and Joseph. The Ruth's presence made her nervous and Paul looked like a puppet in her hands.

"I really need to lie down."

"So do I, Clarisse. And you, Silvia? Are you going to stay?"

"No, Joseph. I will too."

"Good night, Ruth and Paul. I know it's rude to let the guests but I really need to rest."

"Sure. We'll also, Clarisse. Until tomorrow, everyone." Ruth rose and Paul followed.

Joseph put out the fire with sand, grabbed Clarisse in his arms, said goodbye to Silvia and entered the shelter. The floor was covered with a thick layer of leaves, two intertwined palm leaves make the door.

"This is so weird, darling. And it's so dark ..."

"I don't need to see you ... My hands know you ..."

"Shhh. Speak low!" She said laughing. Joseph laid it gently on the leaves and kissed her passionately.

"I desperately need you, Clarisse! I want you now!" And he began to unbutton her blouse.

"I miss you!" Clarisse's hands roamed his back and chest. Seconds later, his shirt was also thrown into a corner of the shelter and she moaned when she felt skin to skin.

"I love you!" She whispered.

"I love you more! Clarisse, please… I want you now! I can't take much longer." Clarisse put her hands on his cheeks, pulled him to her and kissed him again.

"So do I, my love!" Without waiting more, Joseph unbuttoned her skirt, she slightly raised his hips and he pulled her skirt gently to her feet.

"Joseph ... and if someone ..."

"It's dark and nobody will come here. It's just you and me, love! And an almost deserted island!"

Joseph placed himself on his knees between her legs ... Slow down, kissed her belly. Clarisse closed his eyes. His tongue licked the entire area around the navel, making her moan. Then he shoved his tongue in the navel ... up and down ... His hands went up her back and, in a second, loosened her bra.

"Jos…" His lips are sucking, licking, squeezing the breasts of Clarisse. She covered her mouth with her hand to muffle the moans of pleasure. Her back arched to closer her breasts to his mouth.

"Clarisse."

"I want you now, Joseph. I can't..."

"My Queen!" He groaned. In a flash, his pants and his boxers disappear in the pile of clothes. His lips returned to deposit electric kisses down her body, taking her almost to madness.

"You're beautiful!" And he kissed her inner thighs, leaving her trembling with anticipation.

"Joseph, please. Stop teasing!" He smiled and with his teeth, he grabbed hers panties and pulled them.

"Ho God ... Joseph!" He was so excited that was painful.

"You are mine, Clarisse!"

In the other shelter, the night was to be, at least, strange. The lively Commander Michael was shy and awkward and Silvia was no better. And to make matters worse, the sounds of the shelter to the side, even muffled, left to imagine what was going on.

"What a day, huh? I'm really tired."

"True, it was a hard day."

"But it end well."

"Yes, yes. And you and Joseph did an extraordinary job."

"Thank you, but your work was also fantastic!"

"Well, maybe better sleep ..." A loud laugh from Clarisse, startled them.

"I scared me." Silvia said with her hand on her chest.

"Me too." And they were followed by a few more minutes of awkward silence.

"Well, until tomorrow."

"Until tomorrow, Silvia!"

The next few days passed quickly and the group tried to establish objectives: to improve shelters, search the beach objects usefully, organize tasks and schedules, establish ties ... At the top of an escarpment, kept a pile of wood, plastic and green leaves, created on purpose to produce black smoke, if you see any ship near the island.

Their clothes were torn and in bad condition, the frizzy hair, beards to be done, dirty nails... Their skin had a golden tone and they were all thinner. Furthermore, the cold increasing every day and it rained nearly every day, although in small quantities. Hunger and thirst were taking them common sense. They are in troubles!


	19. Chapter 19

"I suppose they think we are all dead! We will stay in this island forever… I can't…"

"Shut up, Ruth! We are all tiered and I'm not in the mood to listen to you complains."

"You are a stupid man, Harry. That's why you will never be king!"

"Neither do you! So shut up and let me sleep!"

"How dare you? I'm the King Sister and you are only a Baron. You're no one. You're despicable…"

"Ok, both of you… please…" Said Agnes. "How do you have the strength to argue?" Michael sat down and looked at Joseph. He did not even move. It was better to save the energy for useful things...

"Enjoy the sun to heat ... The wind is getting stronger and stronger. In a short time, it will rain!"

"This is all your fault, Clarisse! So shut up you!" Clarisse sat in the sand, angry and Joseph sat too.

"But what is your problem with me? I'm sick of putting up with you, Ruth! You're a spoiled little girl who does not want to grow up! You have nearly sixty years, for Heaven's sake!"

"You ..." Ruth got up and ran to Clarisse but Paul grabbed her by the waist.

"Let me go immediately!"

"I can't. If I let go you will do something that you'll regret ..."

"Let me go! Right now!"

"I'm sorry but no. Please, Ruth, calm down. Please!" Said Paul.

"I'm calm, you're stupid little man! Let me go. That's an order!"

Ruth bent his knee hard, hitting Paul and causing him to fall to his knees in pain. Joseph stood immediately in front of Clarisse, Michael and Silvia also rose and approached them.

"Rupert would abdicate the throne! He did not want to be king. He did not want to marry!" Ruth cried.

"What? Nonsense ..."

"My father forced him to marry you. He did not want and I would be Queen! Because of you, my life is hell! You always wanted to harm me!"

"Will you listen to what you say?" Clarisse was shocked. "Our marriage was arranged but despite not being in love, we loved each other very much."

"Oh, yeah? That's why you screwed you in his bed?" And she pointed to Joseph. Everyone was speechless. Agnes helped Paul to get up and sit under a palm tree. "Rupert told you, Joseph was my boyfriend! But you want everything that was mine, don't you? First you took my brother and then you take my boyfriend to your bed! He's the love of my life and you took him away from me…"

"Ruth, you're insane if you suggest that I betrayed my husband. You don't know me at all. We better stop here before we say something that we may regret."

"No! I will not…" And Ruth fainted. Joseph took a step forward and grabbed her. He lifted her in his arms and carried her into the shade.

"I think she's dehydrated. She's burning." Joseph said when laid her on the ground.

"Michael brings me water, please." Carefully Joseph knelt beside her and laid her head on his knees.

"Ruth. Wake up, please. Open your eyes." He grabbed her wrist and with two fingers, made pressure on the tendons, to feel the pulse.

"She's weak ..." Michael arrived with a bottle of water. Joseph wet her forehead and then her lips.

"Ruth ..." His voice was soft and sweet. Slowly, Clarisse drew back and, without anyone noticing, returned to the shelter.

Ruth opened her eyes slowly, pretending to be very weak.

"Joseph ... I'm so sorry. You're a gentle soul. This is too much for me. I can't stand it anymore..." She grabbed his hands and closed her eyes. "Joseph ... I want to ask your forgiveness! No one ever loved you as I love you ..." She opened her eyes and swallowed. "I'm so afraid to die, Joseph! Please stay with me a bit. I feel like I'm close to the end and do not want to be alone ..." And closed his eyes and pretended to faint again.

"Ruth! Please open your eyes! Nothing will happen. You will recover and be fine!" Joseph pulled her higher. Would she die in his arms? Joseph felt useless ... and felt sorry for her. She was tormented by the life she has chosen. And if she liked so much of him, the only thing he could do was not to leave her alone, thought Joseph. Clarisse would understand. He looked around and did not see her... Damn, this will be hard to explain ... Ruth felt Joseph turn and groaned...

"Jos ... Joseph ... Do not leave me ..."

"I'm here, Ruth!"

Agnes wept copiously, Harry tried to calm her. Paul, Michael and Silvia, looked unsure what to say or think...

"Joseph, please ask Clarisse to forgive me! I was jealous... Don't leave me…"

During the next three hours, Joseph gave her water in her mouth and she was pretending to pass out and wake up. Michael and Paul lit the fire next to their shelters and Silvia went to Clarisse. As was very cool, Joseph took Ruth into the shelter and lay her carefully.

"Thank you, Joseph."

"See? You better now!"

"You saved my life!" And she hugged him.

"That's not true. You were very dehydrated, that's all. Now try to rest. Tomorrow is a new day!"

"Thank you, Joseph! And apologize for me, to Clarisse. I was bad and very rude! I hope you will be able to forgive me..."

"Don't think about it now. See you tomorrow. I'll tell Paul that he have to force you to drink water."

"I learned my lesson. Thank you, Joseph!"

Joseph walked to the shelter with a heavy heart. Of course Clarisse would not understand. And honestly, he did not understand well.

"Clarisse?" He pulled back the sheets and into the shelter.

"Clarisse? Please, dear ..."

"Joseph, do not speak to me! Please! I always thought you smarter ..."

"My love, she thought she was going to die ..." The shelter was completely dark but he was getting near her voice.

"And you? did you also think she was going to die?"

"Yes. I mean, I don't know. She seemed to me so sincere, love. And asked forgiveness."

"Do not come any closer. I do not want you to touch me."

"Clarisse, you are being foolish."

"Foolish? Really? But no, I'm not being silly. I have been stupid and blind! From the day she entered the palace that you have had some strange attitudes. You even stayed angry when she said she was in the same shelter that Paul ... Go to her and get out of here. "

"Clarisse, what was I supposed to do?"

"She was pretending, for Heaven's Sake! Are you blind?"

"I'm sorry, Clarisse. I didn't mean it… I was a fool. I'm sorry, darling. Please. I love you! You know I do! And you know that you're the one and only. Talk to me, darling." As soon as he touched her arm, he grabbed her and pulled her to him.

"Let me. Go to her!" Clarisse put her hands on his chest and pushed him but he was stronger and pressed her against him.

"I love you! And I will never leave you. You are mime, Clarisse. I was a fool not to see that she was faking, but I will be a greater fool If I let you go! I do not live without you, Clarisse! believe me, love! " Unable to fight him, Clarisse let the tears run at will.

"I'm afraid…"

"Of what, darling?" He caressed her back with one hand and her hair with the other.

"Nothing!"

"Clarisse, please tell me. And forgive me! I will never do that again. Forgive me!"

"I don't…" A strong gust of wind made the shelter shake.

"What was that?" Asked Clarisse and groped looking for her lantern.

"It was the wind ... It's strange ... I guess we never had a wind so strong here. And are you listening to the sea?"

"Joseph? Clarisse?" Michael called.

"What is it, Michael?"

"Is everything okay with you?"

"Yes, and you? It's starting to rain, come in."

"Sorry. But I was getting so scared ... I think that other shelters will not endure." Michael hugged Silvia and kissed her forehead. Clarisse smiled. Despite the single light in the shelter be the flashlight, she could see Silvia's smile. Suddenly they began to hear screams and loud voices.

"Ho my God ... They are in danger. Come on." Said Clarisse, leaving Joseph perplexed.

"Let's go." Said Michael. Joseph and Silvia followed in silence. Ruth was the first to cross them but not stopped ...

Agnes cries were becoming stronger and more insistent. The two shelters were completely destroyed ...

"Agnes"

"Clarisse, I'm here. Come quickly, please!"

"Ho God!" They said. Harry was on the sea, clinging to a trunk.

The waves crashed hard in the sand and pushed him to the high seas.

"Help me please!"

"Hang on, Harry." Cried Joseph. Agnes cried wildly at Paul's chest.

"Help me! There are sharks here. You guys want me to die?"

"Do not be stupid, Harry. And calm down." Joseph looked all around, trying to figure how to pull Harry to shore.

"The net... We have a large net, Joseph. I'll get it." And Michael was running to seek net. Joseph tied the belt of his trousers to one end of it. Michael tied a long liana at the other end of the net. Now it was only expected there was enough length.

Joseph threw himself into the sea, against the desperate pleas of Clarisse. Once passed the surf zone of the waves, it became much easier to get to Harry. Paul and Michael pulled him in and minutes later they were all safe.

"I was saved by a commoner ..."

"Arrogant son of a bitch!" Clarisse said and gave him a slap in the face.

"Help me to collect everything we can save." Paul said. The rain was so strong that they hardly saw each other. Harry was running and went into Michael's shelter.

"Coward. I married a coward!" Agnes was furious. Minutes later, they returned to shelters, completely soaked, full of cold, but with the bottles of waters, the shells and the clothes that were in the shelters.

"Michael and Silvia, would you care to join us at our shelter? I think we should stay together…" Said Clarisse.

"Of course, Clarisse. I'll get our stuff."

"I will go with you, Michael." Said Silvia.

Clarisse came in and lit the lantern.

"Get out of here immediately, Ruth."

"No! I need a place to spend the night."

"You have two hypotheses: or other shelter or on the street NOT HERE." Clarisse said.

"Joseph ... Please ..." Ruth said with a weak voice.

"Get out. Now!"

"Joseph ... I thought you had forgiven me when you kissed me..."

"What ? That's a lie! Clarisse ..."

"I know. Get out, Ruth!"

"Well, I go. But this isn't over!" Ruth left the shelter when Michael was going to come.

"Well ... The snake is unwell ..."

"Patience!"

"We'll have to strip these wet clothes and dress are the coats. Without fire for warmth, it will be a very long night!"


	20. Chapter 20

**Thank you so much for those who had been reading this story, and a SPECIAL thanks to** **WildMeiLing for all the support and the beautiful reviews.**

 **And, there's another chapter. Enjoy it!**

It rained for most of the night. Clarice and Silvia slept between the two men, trying to keep warm. The sound of thunder woke Clarisse before sunrise. Without opening his eyes, leaned over to Joseph, trying not wake him up.

"Good night dear." he whispered.

"I thought you were sleeping, I'm sorry"

"It does not matter. I'm starving and you?"

"Also, but the cold bothers me more. I feel weak, dear. I think we will not get out of this island. We're here for so long and I never even seen a ship, not even in the distance." He wrapped his arms around her solders and kissed her forehead.

"I think you're right, love. But…"

"Joseph. Clarisse. Come out, please. It's a plain." Cry Agnes. Joseph and Clarisse left the shelter, followed by Silvia and still half asleep Michael.

"Where?" Asked Joseph looking at the sky in every directions.

"There. Can't you see?" And Agnes entered Clarisse's shelter while others looked to the sky. Ruth did not leave the shelter entrance but Harry and Paul were also into the rain and look at the sky. Agnes came out and, as no one could stop her, fired a flare.

"Why did you do that? You're silly? Is that a commercial plane. They did not see us, not even the whole island was on fire!"

"Be careful how you speak, Joseph!" Paul said angry.

"Why? This may be our salvation and this woman has spoiled one. That stupid!" Joseph was truly upset. Clarisse looked at him, not knowing what to say. It was so rare it be rude...

"Ask her pardon now!"

"What? You got to be kidding me." And without thinking twice, Paul gave a violent punch in Joseph, which threw him to the ground.

Caught by surprise, Joseph grabbed his jaw. Clarisse sank to her knees next to him. Michael grabbed Paul's arm and pulled him back.

"What the hell was that? Are you crazy?"

"I ... He was rude and I ..." Paul said and looked down.

Joseph rose and embraced a frightened Clarisse.

"I'm too old for this shit!" And he returned to the shelter. Clarisse followed. Harry turned back and went to the other shelter.

"I think it's a great idea if you ask him forgiveness." Said Michael, grabbed the hand of Silvia and joined Joseph and Clarisse at the shelter. Paul stood, looking at the floor when a hand touched his chest, making him to look up.

"Thank you." Agnes whispered. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and joined Harry and Ruth.

"Joseph, I'm so sorry! I don't know what the matter with him…"

"Please, Michael, don't apologize. It's not your fault. In fact, it's no one fault. We are tired and frightened." Clarisse lit up the flashlight and pointed to Joseph jaw.

"He hit you well. It's getting red. "

"Well, at least for a few days I will remember not to be rude."

"I suppose so, love. Now lie down and let me touch you. I'm cold and we do not have dry clothes."

"Clarisse ... I gave everything to get you out of this situation. Everithing! Even my own life!"

"I know, honey. I know."

"When brighten the day, we have to make a fire. We have to dry clothes quickly."

"Of course, Michael. We do not have much dry wood in the cave, but we'll bring more and let it dry near the fire. And we have to share with our new neighbors."

"That's not fair." Silvia said. Clarisse pointed the flashlight at her and noticed that she was cuddled with Michael and he had his arm around her shoulders. Clarisse smiled. She was happy to see that they were together. But Silvia was embarrassed and Clarisse noticed.

"Clarisse, I'm sorry… Me and Michael ... We do not ..."

"Silvia, please! I'm so happy for you both. Michael is a fantastic man and deserves to be happy. And you're an extraordinary woman and you deserves he make you happy!"

"We…" Silvia started to speak but Michael grabbed her chin, turned to him and kissed her on the lips.

"I'm so relieved to no longer have to hide!"

"Hide from whom? And why?" Asked Joseph. Clarisse hugged him around the waist and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Come on, Joseph. I'm still married and despite our situation, Clarisse is the QUEEN!"

Clarisse laughed.

"Michael, the Queen is a widow and sleeps with her Head of Security ... I think we're the same."

Everyone laughed.

"The sun rose and it stopped raining. And if all of us went out collecting wood to the fire? I'm too cold and if we may move on the cold will pass ..."

"I agree with you, Silvia. Do not you think, guys?"

"It's ok." said Joseph. "And when we get back, I will apologize Agnes. I was rude and impolite."

"I think you do well, love. Now we will work. I'm going back to wear the skirt and shirt, I can't go looking for wood with one coat only."

"You can, but you stay so sexy that I think I wouldn't be able to take my hands off of you." And Joseph kissed her neck.

"Hmmmm ... Joseph... If not you stop now, we will leave Michael and Silvia VERY embarrassed!"

"Damn, woman! Alright. Let's warm us otherwise then."

In the next four hours, they collect wood, leads, lianas, water and fruit. Joseph went to the river to check the traps but none had fish. Silvia and Clarisse were to the rocks catch some seafood. One time when Joseph and Michael left some wood in the shelter, Paul was there waiting for them.

"Joseph, I'm sorry! I do not know what went through my head."

"That's OK. You had reason. I was rude and it has no excuse!"

"So ... Apology accepted? Are we good? Can I help you?"

"Of course, Paul. And you better talk to your group. It's time to get up and look for firewood and food. We will not work for them."

"What you guys are doing?"

"Let's make a porch covered for the rain did not extinguish the fire. So we can dry clothing, more wood and boil water."

"I have to wake them up and then I will come to you. And thank you, Joseph!"

"You're welcome!" When they're about to leave, Clarisse and Silvia arrived.

"We have lunch!" Said Silvia proudly.

"That's my girl!"

"And mine!" Grumble Joseph.

"Ho my… So protective, my love!" And Clarisse kissed him passionately.

"I'll miss your wild side when we return to Genovia!"

"Why? Are you thinking of tame me, as Mabrey suggested?"

"Never, Ma'am! I'm completely mad about you!"

"How gross! Don't you think you are old enough to avoid scenes so degrading?" Ruth! Clarisse closed her eyes. Only her voice was enough to irritate Clarisse. But this time she wasn't going to win. With a slight smile, Clarisse opened her eyes again and, without departing from Joseph said:

"Why, Ruth? You do not remember how?" Clarisse licked Joseph's lips with her tongue. Then, his jaw and ear.

"You can't imagine how it feels the lips of this man burn your neck with kisses while his hands unbuttoned your shirt..." Ho boy ... Joseph was getting VERY interested in the conversation...

"And when their lips down through your chest until his tongue scroll your nipple for him licking and sucking ..." Ruth was completely enraged. Her eyes followed every movement of the hands of Joseph in Clarisse's body.

"Then he grabs you by the waist and rolled a hand in your hair while claiming your lips. He pull yourself so hard to him that is impossible not to feel ALL the muscles... ALL his excitement... your heart beats so hard that you're afraid it will rip your chest. Then he gets up and grabbed you by the waist, guides your legs to his hips and pinned you up to the wall... And he makes love to you… And you scream his name over and over again… All night long!" Michael swallowed. He was in love with Silvia, but Clarisse was a beautiful woman, with a body that will make the transit stop. Moreover, her voice was so sexy ... He took a deep breath ... If Silvia or Joseph suspected, he was a dead man! But Paul and Harry were having the same problem. The sweet Clarisse's revenge makes the four men to forget the cold. Joseph could not hide a tremendous erection, so it remained carefully behind Clarisse. She was so angry with Ruth that she forgot they were other people around and now there was nothing to do about it!

"You bitch!" Ruth cried.

"Really? Well ... But he's MINE. So leave us alone. We do not care about you at all!"

"Are you sure? Yesterday it did not seem like that."

"I'm pretty sure, my dear!" Ruth turn around and hit Agnes how was approaching the group.

"Out of my way!" Cried Ruth.

"What… what's the matter with her?"

"She's mad… That's all."

"Agnes." Said Joseph BEHIND Clarisse.

"I'm sorry. I was rude and Impolite. Please forgive me."

"Of course. I understand. Well, I'm here to help. What can I do?"

"Come with me, please. We need lots of leaves for the porch and for the shelters."

"Of course, Silvia. Lead the way."

"I'll go, too!" Said Paul.

"I'll go check on Ruth…"

"Harry, we need help. Let her go. Maybe she will commit suicide." Said Michael.

"Well, if she needs some help, I'm delighted to help her!"

"Ha ha ha. Keep dreaming, Clarisse!"

"Where is she?"

"At the sea. Maybe a shark…"

"Joseph! You're worse than me!"

A scream echoed through the beach.

"It's Ruth!" Harry stood up. "Go on, move. She needs help! What are waiting for?"

"Are you silly or what? Go you. I do not move from here."

"Me neither." Harry looked at the two men, furious.

"Then I will. One can't expect anything from commoners."

"Go, Harry, run. She needs help." Laughed Clarisse.

Harry ran up the beach and found Ruth, trying to get out of the sea and screaming in pain.

"Help me Harry. I stepped something and can't stand the pain."

Harry entered the water and grabbed her in his arms. Brought her nearly passed out to the shelter and lay her down.

Ruth fainted and Harry rushed to the other shelter but it was empty. He returned to be with Ruth. Her foot was red and swollen. breathing was heavy and irregular.

Almost an hour later, Clarisse, Agnes and Paul returned to the camp.

"Where have you been so long? Ruth is very sick. We have to do anything." Agnes looked at Clarisse but said nothing.

"We'll see..." Clarisse said. The others followed her. Harry pulled back the door. Ruth was lying at the entrance of the shelter, unconscious. Ruth whole body was swollen and breathing was irregular.

"Ho my God. Paul call the others, please."

"Of course."

"What happened?"

"I don't know. She said she stepped on something and could not stand the pain and then fainted. And didn't wake up yet."

Clarisse tried to see if she had something stuck in the feet or on the legs but found nothing except a small bite, almost black in her ankle.

"I do not understand, I see no thorns, only this point."

"What is that? I think she has a fever ..."

"She's on fire. We have to get her wet to lower her fever." The others arrived and Clarisse explained what had happened.

"But what crossed her mind to go bathing in the sea? She's crazy!" Joseph said.

"I don't know what to do. Her breathing is weak." Clarisse whispered.

"We can't help her, Clarisse. We will continue our work. We need heat and dry clothes."

"You're right, Michael. Let's hope she recovers."

The only person, who was with Ruth, was Harry. All the others continued with normal tasks. Shortly after and for general relief, the fire was lit and the clothes hanging around.

"Clarisse! Clarisse!" Cried Harry. Clarisse rose and walked to the other shelter.

"Clarisse, I think… I think she's dead!"

"What?"


	21. Chapter 21

"This can't be true, can't!" Agnes walked from one side to the other.

"Stop it. Do you mind? You're making me angry." Harry said. "I hope you're happy, Clarisse. Now, you can stay with that man just for you!" Joseph turned and dealt a violent blow on Harry.

"I'm sick of you! Don't you never, ever talk to Clarisse like that, you clown!" Harry got up and threw himself against Joseph making them fall both in the sand. Clarisse tried to separate them.

"Stop Please."

"Your piece of shit! If we were in Genovia, you lick my feet!" And Harry threw him sand over his eyes. Then got up and while Joseph tried to remove sand from the face, kicked him viciously in the ribs. Paul and Michael threw immediately to him, but not in time to prevent Joseph, one or two broken ribs.

Clarisse knelt beside Joseph.

"I'm fine, Clarisse. Do not worry. I'm getting old!"

"Stop it. Do not say that. We're weak! Can you get up?"

"Yes." Joseph clenched his teeth in pain when he tried to sit up. Michael helped him.

"This isn't over, commoner. She died because of you." Clarisse could not help the tears. Silvia hugged her and Agnes glared at her husband.

"You have awareness of what you say, Harry? She was stung! You said she complained of having been bitten. Probably you don't know but one of the most poisonous animals in the world is a sea snail! How can you be so stupid? Why do I married you? "

"Ha ha ha. Because I felt sorry for you! Have you looked yourself in the mirror? You're one of the ugliest women I know and I only married you because I lost a bet with your father!" Agnes sat on the sand, shrugged his knees and let the tears run freely. Silvia and Clarisse joined her.

"How is it possible for someone to be so cruel, Harry?" Clarisse asked and grabbed Agnes hands.

"Do you really think that someone like me, ever considered married someone like her, unless were forced? I'm a Baron!"

"You're a pathetic old man, who doesn't deserve someone like Lady Agnes!" Said Paul and everyone turned around to look at him.

"Say that again?" Said Harry walking toward Paul but stopping at a safe distance.

"You're a pathetic old man who doesn't deserve the woman he is married."

Joseph smiled. Harry was almost frothing with rage.

"And if you talk to her like that again, you have to answer to me!" And Paul went back and sat at the entrance of the shelter where was the body of Ruth. Clarisse whispered to Agnes's ear:

"I think you have an admirer!" She smiled and also said quietly:

"I thought he was fallen by Ruth!"

"I don't think so. It's the second time he defended you fiercely." Agnes smiled and did not answer.

"Now what do we do? We have to look for a place where we can bury her. And we have to look for shells or anything else to make the hole. "

"Michael, please. She died only five or six hours ago. She's the King's sister!"

"I'm talking about an arrogant woman who made our lives a living hell and I'm being practical. We can't have her here, Harry. Unless you to stay there with her ..."

"You're despicable. You make me sick"

"Whoever ... Paul and Harry, come with me."

"I will not. Take Joseph!"

"I asked you ... If you did not have broken him some ribs, cowardly, I'm pretty sure he's the first here... So, you going, yes! Even if with blow." Harry decided not to respond and followed them.

Silvia put more wood on the fire to cook the mussels they had brought. Agnes joined them, but always sad and quiet. Clarisse turn around the clothing to keep dry and went to sit next to Joseph.

"I still can't believe ... And actually, I feel very badly with her death!"

"You don't have to feel so, Clarisse. Your sister in law, was anything but good person. And it was a fatality her death, of course, but we can't do anything."

Clarisse squeezed the hand of Silvia. Joseph held her by the waist and laid his head on her shoulder.

"I can't stay here. I must do something…" Joseph tried to get up to his feet but the pain made him change his mind.

"Don't be silly, dear. Lie down please. You have to be very careful now. We do not know how are the ribs and is very dangerous ... you can drill a lung. "

"Damn! I am a useless!"

"Joseph, stop!" Clarisse said irritably. "You will rest for a few days and there is no discussion. If anything happens to you ..." Clarisse lowered her voice and stood up. Joseph stared at her without knowing what to say. The pains in the ribs were so strong that even cost him to breathe. Two fights in two days ... and he did not win any of them! Joseph felt old and useless and for the first time in his life doubted his ability to defend Clarisse and a tear rolled down his face. He tried to get up to go after her but failed. If someone or something threatens now, he could do nothing!

Agnes approached him and called Silvia.

"Let us help, Joseph." He nodded and they helped him up, one on each side.

"Go to her but take it easy. Ruth's death is affecting Clarisse too much."

"I wasn't fair to you, Agnes! I'm sorry."

"Go get her. Lunch is almost ready and the rain will start to fall." Silvia said. Clarisse was sitting on the beach with her coat tightly to her. The wind threw her hair forward and backward. She felt him closer and closed her eyes.

"Don't sit down. I'll get up."

"Clarisse. Look at me!"

"Joseph, don't feel like talking. Come on, is beginning to rain and I am very cold." She stood up and walked past him without looking up. He grabbed her arm and turned her to him.

"I know you and I know how much you suffer and I don't understand why you feel guilty!"

"I don't want to talk, Joseph. You come or you stay there?"

"I need you, Clarisse!" These words made her look at him. For the first time in her life, she felt him vulnerable. Without a word, she hugged him around the waist and laid her head under his chin.

"I love you, Joseph!"

"I love you so much, Clarisse!"

They returned slowly to the shelter, interlaced fingers and silently. When they arrived, all the others were sitting by the fire. Harry was the one who was already eating.

"How do you feel, Joseph?" Asked Michael.

"As if I had some broken ribs. Have you found some place?"

"Yes. But even so it will not be easy ... just with shells ... Let's eat and start after."

"Sorry I can't help you."

"That's ok, Joseph. That's not your fault" And Paul looked at Harry angrily.

Everyone ate in silence. And again, just Harry was near Ruth's body, at the shelter. Paul looked at Agnes and smiled but did not approach her. Ten minutes later, the three men returned to the forest. Joseph lay in the shelter and tried to rest to maximum. The faster he recover, the faster he could defend Clarisse.

The three women made a stretcher with two trunks and lianas, in order to transport the body of Ruth. It took two days to dig the grave. The nerves took care of everyone. The first night, they passed all at Joseph's shelter and the second night is approaching. It was impossible to do the funeral today, so it was more than certain they would spend another night together to Joseph's anger. On the third day morning, they transported carefully Ruth's body into the woods. No one wanted to make a funeral eulogy. Everyone thought better to pray in silence. Since they were on the island, it's the first time they all had full awareness of their own mortality. As the simplest thing in the world, here, could be deadly and how life could change in seconds! He returned to take a long time to cover the grave and it gave them time they were alone with their thoughts and their ghosts. Agnes was the first to return to camp and, little by little, they all followed.


	22. Chapter 22

They were all sitting by the fire. Joseph lay trying to ease the pain, Clarisse sat behind him, for he lay his head on her lap.

"And if we built a raft?"

"You just have silly ideas, Agnes. Go to sleep and shut up!"

"You're a stupid, Harry!" He looked at her, shrugged his shoulders and did not answer.

"It's almost impossible, Agnes. We only have a small knife and we need many trunks. Also, we do not have to store water ..."

"And we can't use sharp stones to cut, as they do in the movies, Paul? And in relation to water, we can bring coconuts. Just go up the palm trees and catch them." Silence…

"Why not? At least, we can try it. What do you think, Joseph?"

"You're right, Paul. We can try! We're stuck on this island to thirty-four days. "

"I don't agree." shouted Harry.

"Of course not. I was amazed if you agree to something, Harry."

"But are you crazy? How can a raft handle with us? And how is that we can handle? And where do we go? We have to think all these things, no?"

"First we have to know if we can build and then concern ourselves with the rest."

"" Don't be arrogant, Joseph."

"I ? Arrogant? I don't know why I'm answering you. What do you think of the idea?" And he tilted his head back to look at Clarisse.

"I think we can try. I'm about to go crazy on this island." Said Michael.

"At least we have an incentive to get up in the morning!" Clarisse smiled.

"I also agree," said Silvia.

"So, that's it. Let's build a raft!"

"I object! "

"Object what you want. The Yes, won. In addition, you can always stay here ..." And Joseph guffawed but immediately put his hand in the ribs in pain.

To say that the next few days were hectic is underestimate the stubbornness of the group. Turn a stone into a blade is extremely difficult. It requires two different types of stone, practice and patience. Cut bamboo trees, with only a razor is VERY difficult. Fed only by some fish, fruit, mussels, roots and eggs were all weak, they all are hungry and in a very bad mood. Especially Joseph. The broken ribs prevented him from helping the most basic tasks.

He was not a man to be stopped. To see others working. And especially, to see others help Clarisse! His Clarisse. Damn. He was a useless. A perfect useless! And why it is that Clarisse was not next to him? Why accept the help of others? Damn, damn, damn! He was so distracted in these thoughts he didn't heard Paul.

"Joe? Are you listening to me?"

"I'm sorry, Paul. What did you say?"

"We have forty-five bamboos. Do you think its enough?"

"I don't know. We have to start assembling the structure ..."

"WE have. You do not even done anything!"

"Harry, if it were not the ribs that You broke, I now broke all your bones"

"Really, old man? I think your glory days are gone."

"Harry, stop it."

"I do not need you to speak for me, Clarisse!"

Clarisse looked at him, not knowing what to answer him. Joseph got up and went to the sea. Seconds later, Clarisse followed. When they reached the beach, Clarisse put his one hand on his back.

"What is it, Joseph?"

"Nothing at all! I'm sick of you to treat me as an employee. ONLY to do what you want, it have to be all as you will ..."

"Joseph, what are you talking about? That's not true!"

"Yes it is! And there's no need to be sorry for me, you know?" shouted Joseph. Clarisse was shocked and tears insisted on falling. She took a deep breath to regain her composure.

"You are being unfair and I don't know what are you talking about. If I treated you as an employee, you will not share my bed ..."

"I think here you don't have a lot of options! If not me, only the Baron ..." This was too much. Without another word, Clarisse returned to the camp, took the jacket and two bottles and into the forest, on the pretext of going to fill the bottles. Agnes and Silvia looked at each other in silence but not followed her. Almost an hour later, Joseph returned. As he didn't saw Clarisse near the fire, he thought she was lying in the shelter. He sat next to the fire. The silence was total. The night falls rapidly as the temperature. And to help it began to rain as well.

Michael stood up and looked at Silvia.

"I think we'd better go look for Clarisse. She never took so long and within a short time is completely dark."

"Where is she?" Joseph asked coldly.

"She went to the river to fetch water. What is wrong with you, Joseph?" Silvia asked shocked.

"There's nothing wrong. Why?" And rose. Michael and Paul also rose up and entered the forest towards the river.

"You come, Joseph?"

"I'm follow you guys. I'm going after." Michael and Paul looked at each other and continued to walk. Harry smiled and sat down next to Agnes and Silvia. Joseph looked at him and went into the forest too. After some time, he began to hear the voices of Michael and Paul calling by Clarisse. His heart began to beat faster, with the silence. "Please God ..." he thought. Michael and Paul continued to call for another ten minutes and then heard a weak response.

"In the middle of the river ..." The pain in the ribs almost prevented him from breathing but fear that something had happened to Clarisse, was unbearable!

"Clarisse, still talking. You can't see ..."

"Here ... On the river ..." The voice of Clarisse could be heard sobbing.

"Are you hurt?"

"I do not think so, Michael ... Too cold ... A wild boar almost caught me ..."

"Keep talking, Clarisse."

"Where ... is Joseph?"

"He was ... I can see you... he was in the camp but should already be on his way to here." Paul said.

"I see you too." Said Michael. He and Paul entered the water. Clarisse was clinging to a rock in the middle of the river, almost in hypothermia. Michael took off his coat and put it on her back. Then he grabbed her in his arms and pulled her from the river. Paul also took off his coat.

"Michael, put me down. I can walk."

"Clarisse, you hardly can speak. Don't be stubborn. Now we must have you warm up quickly before you come fully into hypothermia." When they turned to return to camp, Joseph was standing in front of them.

"See? I did not say he was coming?" Paul said with a smile. Clarisse smiled at Joseph but he turned and went back to the camp without a word. Clarisse was too cold to think ... She closed her eyes and let the tears flow freely. None spoke until they reached the camp. Joseph was lying inside the shelter. Silvia and Agnes brought Clarisse into the shelter and, without looking at Joseph, took off her wet clothes and put on her a coat. After Clarisse sat next to the fire and put another coat on her legs, while her clothes dried.

"Drink this water, Clarisse. It's still warm and will help you warm." Silvia said. Then and loud enough to be heard by Joseph asked:

"What happened?"

"As I approached the river, came out of the bush a boar, ready to attack me. I was so afraid. I threw myself to the river and as he did not follow me, I grabbed the rock and was waiting to be looking for me. .. "Clarisse looked down, unable to continue speaking.

Two hours later, Clarisse went to the shelter and lays near Joseph, but without touching him and not speaking. Best fixed the coat over her and closed her eyes ... How she needed his arms to feel safe ... Ho God! Tomorrow they had to speak! She wanted Joseph back!


	23. Chapter 23

Clarisse woke up cold. The sun began timidly to appear... Silvia and Michael slept in another corner of the cabin, entwined in each other. By the sound of Joseph's breathing, Clarisse knew he was awake, away from her. This was insane. What had she done for him to be so cold and distant? She fought the urge to turn and lean against him. But Clarisse needed to know ...

"Joseph?" She whispered but he did not move or open his eyes.

"Joseph ... I know you're awake, please ..."

"Clarisse, are more people in the cabin and in need of sleep. And I'm tired." Clarisse opened his mouth to speak but could not. Nor bother to try to hide the tears. A painful lump in her throat prevented her from talking. Noiselessly, she left the cabin and went to sit in the sand, near a few embers that still remained. With a stick, she joined the embers in a pile. then she stood up and went to fetch wood. She brock the little sticks and put them on top of the coals, that began to burn, then she joined other major and within minutes, the heat of the flames contrasted with the cold she felt in her chest. She took one of the bottles of water, filled one of the shells, put it next to the fire to warm up and returned to sit. The tears flowed freely and she did not care. She was so weak ... She closed her eyes and tried to remember the last days ... the talks ... the actions! ANYTHING! Clarisse felt movement beside her and opened her eyes frightened. Agnes sat beside her and, without a word, put her arm around her shoulders. Without hesitation, Clarisse laid her head on her shoulder and wept.

"Do you want to talk?" Clarisse shook her head.

"Sometimes we just need a shoulder, not words." Agnes said. The two women were like that for almost an hour. The first to appear was Paul.

"This wind is terrible. I am cold. Good morning, ladies."

"Good morning, Paul."

"Is everything all right? How are you feeling, Clarisse?"

"I'm fine. Very cold, too."

"Good Morning!" Said Michael and Silvia. "You woke up early!"

"With this cold it is difficult to sleep. What a bad time to be on a desert island!" Paul said laughing.

"I hadn't cold, I slept very ..." Silvia interrupted Michael with an elbow.

"Well, let's warm water. At least we imagine that we have a splendid breakfast!" said Silvia.

"I miss my tea! I miss so much things… I never gave real value to the small things. I miss the sheets, my bed, the smell of roses, the rumors of the palace, the annoying laughter of Olivia, Lionel. But above all, I miss Amelia and Pierre. And Charlotte and Sebastian. Ho my ... I'm afraid we can not get out of here ... I fear what Mabrey can do ... "Agnes looked down and shook her hand in silence. Silvia sat beside Clarisse and hugged her.

"We'll get out of here, Clarisse. We'll start building the raft and get out of here!" Joseph was sitting slightly behind and remained silent. Harry arrived shortly after and without ceremony, took one of the shells and drank all the water.

"This water was for two, Harry. I'm getting tired of your arrogance. No one is your servant, you know?" Silvia said angrily. Harry smiled.

"I do not have to please anyone. And I do whatever I want, you understand this is not a democracy. If you do not like, the problem is yours."

"Harry, you really want to get in trouble. I will not allow you to speak to her like that! We all get fed up with you!"

"Look at that... another with the idea that we are in a fairy tale. Who are you? A married commander pretending to be madly in love with the stewardess... You already fuck her, you can stop pretending. Joseph already stopped…" And laughed.

"You're despicable!" Said Michael.

"I did not understand yet what's your problem, Harry."

"I have no problem, Clarisse. I am honest and direct! I'm not pretending. You, better than anyone, should understand me!"

"Me, why?"

"Think! See how people have changed since we got to this damn island! Nobody cares much to hide the true feelings. Are not you tired of being manipulated? Look at me! My wife just wasn't under Paul already, because we sleep in the same cabin! " He shouted. "That's the only thing because she's remains loyal to me!"

"Shut up!" Said Paul but Agnes grabbed him by the arm and would not let him go towards Harry.

"And you, Paul, now you are very holy, but first drag your wing to Clarisse, then Ruth and now to my wife! We are all opportunistic. I have the courage to accept it but all of you are liars and cowards."

"Enough!" Joseph said. "Do not get involved others in your filth. You suck. You make me sick!"

"Do I really make you sick? Are you sure is not the opposite?"

"You filthy son of the…"

"Don't you dare, commoner, don't you dare! YOU make me sick! But I'm glad we can all see the truly you!"

"Harry, stop it right now! You have no right to talk to Joseph like that!"

"And I don't need your pity, Clarisse!" Said Joseph angry.

"What? Pity? What are you talking about?"

"See what I mean, Clarisse?" Joseph rose and so does Harry.

"Open your eyes, for Heaven's sake, Clarisse! This pathetic old man used you! He just wanted to put on your bed, show everyone that it was he who fucked the queen and the power was his. But now we're on a desert island ... There is no one to impress... And he prefers things... More tender, more younger! "A second later, Joseph's fists hit full on Harry's face. Joseph was completely blind with rage. Harry could not answer. The violence of the blows was such that the only thing Harry wanted was trying to defend himself. Paul and Michael tried to stop Joseph but without success. He only stopped when Clarisse got himself between him and Harry .

"Joseph! Please! You're gonna kill him!" Joseph got up, looked at her and passed out. Clarisse tried to grab him but in vain. His weight also dragged her to the ground.

"Joseph! Joseph!" Called Clarisse. Michael and Paul knelt beside them. Agnes and Silvia too. A bloodied but conscious Harry stood alone near the fire.

"Ho my God! What the matter with him?" Asked Clarisse.

"Probably exhaustion. Help me Michael." Paul and Michael led him into the cabin. Clarisse sat beside him. Silvia brought water in a bottle.

"He must be dehydrated. Try to give him water with the bottle"

"Thank you Silvia." Clarisse said with a small smile. The five were with Joseph almost an hour, hoping he regained consciousness.

"Clarisse, we have to go get more water and fruit. Also have to check the traps. You'll be fine alone with him?"

"Of course, Michael. I'm sorry I didn't help, but I'm not going to let alone."

"You are a remarkable woman, Clarisse. If I were in your place and he had treated me as treated you, I never spoke to him again."

"It is not him, Silvia. Something happened to him. I ..."

"Clarisse, do not have to explain to us." Agnes said.

"Of course not, dear!"

"Thank you! All of you!" Said Clarisse. And they left the cabin. Clarisse knelt near Joseph's head. With careful, she touched his cheek and felt her hand wet.

"Joseph? Are you awake?" She whispered.

He did not answer but turned his face to the wall. Clarisse sat in silence and waited for the others left the camp. Shortly thereafter, Silvia peeked at the door:

"Come on. Are you sure that you stay well?"

"Of course. How's Harry?"

"He's in the other cabin, full of pain, ha ha ha!"

"Well done to him. See you later."

"See you later then." And they were gone. When the only thing left in the camp was the sound of wind and waves, Clarisse knelt again by Joseph.

"You gonna talk to me now?"

"I have nothing to say!"

"You have nothing to say? But what have I done to you?"

"Leave me alone, Clarisse! I can't stand this anymore. You don't need me, so leave me alone!"

"But WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? What have I donne to You? Tell me! At least tell me why…"

"Please, Your Majesty, I don't deserved your pity. Do you want my resignation letter on your royal desk? Or do you prefer to fire me? I'm your servant Ma'am, so do as you're pleased!"

"I thought Harry was committing an atrocity with you ... But then, maybe he was right!" Clarisse said, sobbing uncontrollably. "I thought I was special but after all, I was only one more!"

"Do not ever say that!" Joseph said trying to get up. How could he be so stupid? He was losing Clarisse and that was one thing he could not stand.

"I say and think what I want!" Clarisse wiped her eyes with her hand, and when it was going to raise, Joseph grabbed her wrist.

"Let me go, Joseph. Haven't you hurt me enough?"

"No, do not go! I need you ..."

"You ... You need me ? No. I have no use for you here."

"Do not say that! Please! You really believe what Harry said?"

"YOU make me believe it! I gave you everything, Joseph! I gave you what was most precious, my soul! And you throw everything in the trash!"

"No, Clarisse! I love you!" He pulled her to him and held her in his arms.

"Let me go, Joseph!"

"I can not! I need you to understand ... I know I'm an old useless ..."

"Joseph ..." Clarisse tried to let go of his grip but failed.

"Let me speak, please! I love you, not the queen! But I cannot lose the constant need to protect you ..." Clarisse straightened up and looked him in the eye.

"Two days, two fights, two losses ... The broken ribs prevented me from help with basic tasks ... You never were up to me ... The constant humiliations from Harry ... and this island! Anyway , all this made me feel the most insignificant person in the world. Unable to even take care of the woman he loves. So I thought if you leave me, you could interest you by another person younger and more capable. .. " Unable to stop looking at him, Clarisse let out an arm from his embrace and, without his expected; gave him a slap in the face. Joseph stared.

"How dare you think that my feelings for you are so weak to the point of replace you in my heart? How dare you ..." Without waiting for another word, Joseph pulled her to him and kissed her desperately.

"Forgive me, please forgive me, Clarisse! I was a fool, I need you so much, my love!" And he kissed her again! But this time Clarisse showed him how much she missed him! A hand on his neck and another on his back, pulling him to her. She needed to feel every bit of his body.

"Don't you never, ever do this to me again! You are no old, much less useless! You're the man I love, who I need!"

"Forgive me, dear!"

"Shhh! Let's forget this happened, please! Hold me! I miss your arms!"


	24. Chapter 24

She stayed in his arms for almost an hour. With her back against his chest, Clarisse felt his chest rise and fall with breathing. His arms around her waist and his chin on her shoulder ... Was home! And she felt so safe, so protected.

"You're mine!" He whispered in her ear.

"So do not forget that! Do not make me go through the same, please. I will not stand..." He kissed her cheek.

"Clarisse, please forgive me. I cannot explain how I could be so rude, so stupid."

"Let's not talk about it anymore."

"I have to talk, darling. I cannot forgive me, if you do not truly forgive me, without reservation."

"Joseph ..."

"My wounded pride left me blind. I cannot resign myself ... but age is getting the better of me."

"That was not true!" Clarisse tried to turn to look at him, but he held her tighter and not let her move. Tears ran down his face and he did not want her to witness once again his weakness. But she knows…

Two weeks later, the raft began to take shape. All except Harry, desperately tried to find a safe way to leave the island. The raft was formed as a catamaran, to distribute the weight.

"How do we make the sail?" Asked Paul.

"I don't know… We have to find a way. Without the sail, the tide brings us back to the island. " Said Michael.

"We need a sail and a cabin. This will not be easy ... "Joseph sat in the sand looking at the raft. Clarisse and Agnes brought a closed ark.

"Look what we found!" Michael and Joseph ran for help. Clarisse plopped down in the sand, exhausted.

"I'm tired!"

"Me too!" Said Agnes "This ark is heavy."

Harry saw them arrive and approached. Silvia joined them too.

"How do we open it?"

"I do not know, Joseph. What will be there?" Paul was very curious.

"Whatever it is, fills the chest completely."

"I wanted so much to be water, food or clothes ..." said Clarisse.

"You're right ... We walked almost naked ..." said Agnes and the four men looked at her.

"What? It's true!"

"You're right. But first, we must try to break this lock." Joseph looked at the lock from all angles. Tried to open it with the knife, he tried to break it with a stone and nothing ... Then Paul remembered a bit of rectangular iron they found on the beach and went to fetch it. Minutes later, the three men fought heroically against the ark ...

Clarisse rose.

"Silvia, come with me to the cabin please?"

"Of course. Is everything okay?"

"Yes. I just want to talk to you ... alone!" Silvia nodded in silence. They sat at the entry to the cabin and Clarisse grabbed Silvia's hands.

"My dear, I am very worried about you. I will ask you a question and I understand if you do not answer..." Silvia looked at her but without speaking.

"Are you pregnant?" Clarisse asked in a calm voice. Silvia looked at her in shock and rose. Clarisse left her to stand and walk from one side to the other...

"I do not know ... I do not know ..." said Silvia and threw herself into Clarisse lap, crying. Clarisse hugged her and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"My dear ... You must be so scared!"

"I'm terrified." Silvia said between sobs. "But how did you find out?"

"We are here almost a month and a half and you're a healthy young woman. And the lack of the period only mean one thing..."

"Ho Clarisse! What do I do? I always wanted to be a mother but... a deserted island ... And the father of my son is married ... My God, what have I done?"

"Silvia, being a mother is the greatest gift of life, a true miracle, it's divine! Your child will be the result of a true love! Michael's marriage is just a facade. As for the desert island ... our men will get us out of here! I'm sure! "

"Clarisse, I'm so grateful to have you in my life! Thank you from the heart!"

"You're welcome, sweetheart! Did you tell Michael?"

"No. I'm too scared. And if he does not want? And if he reacts badly? "

"I do not believe it, dear! I think you should tell him ... Maybe you're surprised! Shall we?"

Silvia looked at her and smiled. She wiped her tears, put an arm around Clarisse waist and smiled.

When they arrived at the group, they were all sitting in the sand near the ark. Harry was further away, leaning against a palm tree, laughing with the despair of the others. Clarisse sat next to Joseph.

"So?"

"I cannot open it."

"It's a shame that one of the iron tips is not be flattened ..." Joseph looked at her, put her hands on her face and kissed her.

"Genius. You're a genius!" And rose.

"Michael brings this larger stone." Michael and Paul followed him. Joseph put one of the iron spikes on top of a rock.

"Now, I hold the iron and you will use these stones as a hammer, until we end with this flat tip."

"Great idea. Let's get started!" Said Paul and, with the rock, struck with all the strength in the iron, followed by Michael. Half an hour later, the three of them come back with a new tool. Michael grabbed the iron and put it into the lock. Joseph picked up a stone and with all the strength, hit the other end of the iron and broke the lock.

"Finally!" Said Joseph. The lid fell back revealing a blanket ... They all joined near the ark.

"A blanket?"

"Let's see what's underneath, Agnes." And carefully, Joseph took the blanket. Beneath were five bottles of whiskey, a camcorder without battery, two packs of cigarettes a first aid kit and three chocolates. "

"Well ..." Clarisse started to speak when Harry approached. Joseph rose immediately.

"What do you want here?"

"What's that got to do with it? I'll get my share."

"There is nothing here yours. The ark was found by Clarisse and the Agnes. What is here belongs to them."

"You're only a bodyguard, commoner, but I am the husband of one of them!"

"That lack of patience, Harry! I'm sick of you and, as regards me, you are no longer my husband!"

"Ha ha ha! Silly woman! Who are you to say you are no longer my wife?"

"Say what thou wilt. From you, all I want is distance"

Harry almost choked with anger.

"We can use the bottles to carry water!" Said Silvia.

"And we can make a party with all this whiskey." Joseph laughed.

"We split the chocolate?" Clarisse asked.

"Each of the ladies gets one." And Michael shared the chocolates.

"I miss chocolate! I do not want to share!" said Clarisse laughing.

But eventually join the chocolates and divide by seven.

"The night is coming and the rain too. We'll better get something to eat and get back to the cabin."

"You're right, Michael. Let's take this ark to the cabin." Joseph said. Harry was going to speak but looked at Joseph and fell silent.

An hour later they were all sitting around the campfire.

"I'm tired." Said Agnes buttoning her coat.

"I ... I never thought spending nearly two months on a desert island, almost without food or water, no clothes, no combing hair, cut my nails with the scissors of a Swiss Army knife ... If Genovia knew what the queen will be able ... "Clarisse said and laughed. Joseph put his arm around Clarisse waist and pulled her to him.

"But they know! You are a remarkable woman, Clarisse! You are strong! So strong. You are a survivor, Clarisse!" She smile and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"We all are survivors. I bet no one believes we are still alive."

"You are absolutely right, Clarisse. And I think we should celebrate." And Paul rose and went to get cigarettes and whiskey. Then went to get the glasses, made of bamboo and filled halfway with whiskey and distributed by all.

"I want to make a toast ..." And everyone raised their glasses.

"To us..."

"To us ..." answered everyone.

"Those who like us ..."

"Those who like us ..." answered everyone.

"And Mabrey… Screw you!"

And all began to laugh. Harry, Paul and Joseph smoked a cigarette. And within two hours, everyone forgot about the problems, wars between them, loneliness, hunger... All, except Silvia. She laughed, talked, pretended to drink ... Michael looked into her eyes and kissed her. Then he knelt in front of her. Joseph laid his head on Clarisse's lap and was about to fall asleep when she shook him slightly and motioned to look at Michael and Silvia.

"I know I'm married and I know you're a wonderful woman, who may have the men you want. But the truth is I fell in love with you. I love you desperately. Being close to you almost every day, in the last nearly three years , was the best thing that happened to me. I know I do not deserve you, but I swear I will do everything to get us out of this island and when we are back in Genovia, I immediately ask the divorce but now I ask you: marry me?"

Silvia put her hands in her face to hide the tears.

"Yes absolutely yes!" And sank to her knees in front of him. Michael held her by the waist and she put her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. Clarisse and Agnes did not hide the tears and the men celebrated with shrill whistles.

"We need another toast!" Said Paul and grabbed the whiskey bottle.

"Hei? You haven't drink nothing…"

"Well, I…"

"That's not fair. You must drink it once…"

"No. I don't want…"

"Why not?" Asked Agnes. "Why… Wait… Are you pregnant?" Michael looked at Silvia and Clarisse spill the whiskey, almost choking.

"I…I think…" She got up and went running to the cabin. Michael was still in shock but run after her.

"She is pregnant!" Agnes whispered.

When Michael arrived at the cabin, Silvia was sitting in a corner crying. Michael knelt in front of her and grabbed her hands.

"Tell me it's true, my love. Please tell me that's true."

"I'm not sure but I think so ..."

"I'll be a father! I'll be a father!" He hugged her and kissed her on the lips, cheeks, forehead, neck ... "I am the happiest man in the world!"

"You are not angry?" Silvia asked completely surprised by his reaction.

"Angry? Impossible, my love. I will be a father!" He gently laid his head on her lap and kissed her belly. Then he whispered:

"I'll be the best dad in the world and I will take good care of you and your mother!"


	25. Chapter 25

To Garry Marshall:

Thank you so much for given the world smiles, affection, love, tenderness, loyalty and a perfect devotion to an art: Show us, on a screen, that it is still possible to have happy endings… believe in fairy tales! We will say a prayer for you!

The alcohol from the previous night made them sleep until the afternoon. Paul was the first to rise from the sand. The sore body remind him that alcohol in a weakened body, never gives good results!

"Did I sleep in the sand? Oh boy, my head…"

"Good morning, Paul!"

"Please Joseph… speak lower. I think my head will burst."

"I'm with you, my friend… Too much alcohol, last night!"

"Let them sleep a bit and we'll see the trap, I'm starving." Joseph said, and reached out to help Paul get up. They returned an hour later with three fish and a bunch of bananas. Michael was putting wood on the fire and Clarisse was joining the bottles to fetch water.

Paul went to say good morning but Agnes don't let him open his mouth.

"When we care about someone, we do not leave her distressed, not knowing what to think ..." She turned back and entered the shelter. Clarisse looked at Joseph and them at Paul and said nothing.

"Well… We all are a little worried…" Said Michael.

"Our intention was to let you sleep. Nothing else. Clarisse I'm sorry, I did not want to worry you. "

"I know, Joseph, but given the circumstances, it's scary to wake up and not know where you are ..." Joseph approached and hugged her.

"Sorry. I do not do it again."

Paul perfectly understood the words of Clarisse and followed Agnes to the shelter.

"May I come in, please?"

Agnes wiped the tears that ran down her cheeks.

"Of course. Here, I'm not no one!."

"Agnes, please do not say it again!" He came and sat beside her.

"I do not need your pity!"

"My pity? Pity? Are you kidding me? I'll do anything for you, to be near you, to have an excuse to touch you ... Pity? No! What I feel is love!" Agnes looked at him unable to speak. Paul knelt in front of her and grabbed her face with both hands, while looking into her eyes. His thumb wiped her tears that continued to fall, then touched her gently on the lips, in her jaw line, until the hand stood in the back of the neck ... Softly, he approached and kissed her!

Clarice was to enter the shelter but when she saw them, she immediately turned back. Flushed, she grabbed the hand of Joseph and pulled him...

"I have to tell you something ..." curious, Joseph followed.

Two hours later, and after brunch, they were all next to the boat. Even Harry was worried about the possibility of staying on the island.

"We have to try ..." said Paul, without taking his eyes off the boat. "It seems fragile but will get us out."

Joseph and Harry just tie the sail to the mast.

"A sail made of woven leaves ... This is going to happen" and Joseph smiled slightly.

"Joseph, I think we should make the cabin bigger… Or even two cabins. One on each side for distributes the height… What do you think?" Harry looks almost shy.

"You are probably right. So… Let's do it. But we must hurry, it's almost night. Help with the sail…"

Carefully they took the sail from the mast, wrapped it and they kept in the shelter, Along with the leaves to cover the cabins. Not want to risk a normal storms that ravage the island, delayed them the exit. Then they cut bamboo to make the structure of the second cabin and fixed on the boat. They put the chest in the first cabin, to be the largest. Within the chest will some coconuts, fruit and water. The remaining coconuts go in the second cabin. Harry put three strips of liana in front of the cabin to prevent the coconuts from roll.

Paul and Michael were left with the arduous task of climbing the coconut trees. The women were in charge of finding fruit and check the traps. They were determined: the next day would leave the island!

Clarisse put on a large sheet, figs and bananas. Agnes was to prepare the three fish that were in the traps and put them to grill. Silvia poured the rest of the alcohol from the night before, to use the bottles.

"So boys, it everything all right?" Said Clarisse teasing Joseph.

"We are doing fine, thank you my dear!"

Clarisse smile and sat next to Joseph.

"I'm exhausted! Get me out of here, please!" She whispered in his ear.

"I will, my love, I will!" Joseph put his arm around her shoulders, pulled her to him and kissed her on the lips. Clarisse closed her eyes, smiled and leaned against his chest.

"I believe you!"

The next morning begin with a huge thunderstorm! The wind and the rain cracked on the shelter and made some leaches to fly away.

"This isn't good! This isn't good at all!" Said Silvia.

"I don't think so…" Before Michael finishes the sentence, Agnes and Paul come into the shelter.

"Can we come in? Please?" Asked Agnes.

"I don't think our shelter can take it any longer. Harry refuses to leave the shelter…" Said Paul.

"Come, please. I don't know if this one could make it either." Clarisse looked at Joseph and squeezed his hand. A thunder made everyone jump.

"Ho my… That was close. All we need is a thunderstorm… Please God, gives a break, please!" Joseph put his arms around Clarisse shoulders and kissed her forehead.

"It won't take long. You'll see!"

A few minutes later, Harry also came to the shelter but no one said anything. Waiting almost in total silence the storm passed. Half an hour later, the only thing who remembered the time was the water that soaked the entire surface of the island and the complete mess caused by the wind. Joseph and Paul were the first to rush to the boat and did not hide the cries of joy when they saw that the boat was intact.

"We will begin to bring everything to the boat. I want out of here as soon as possible!"

"Me too, Joe. Me too ..." And Paul embraced Joseph unceremoniously.

In less than an hour, the boat had the sail set and the coverage of the cabins and was loaded with all they found. The women entered first and the men pushed the boat into the water, minutes later and with the help of wooden planks to imitate rowing, they passed the first waves towards the sea.

Everyone was scared. They left the comfort of the island and now there was no return. Clarisse sat with her back leaning against the mast and prayed in silence. The others imitated her. Although some were not particularly believers, this was a good time to strengthen the faith! At Michael's insistence, Silvia spent most of the time in the cabin. Joseph chose to immediately divide the bottles of water for all, that each one made the management who they wanted from their water. Harry and Agnes did not approach one another. In fact, they not even talked yet but, the environment in those floating bamboo trunks was calm and serene.

The hope to return home and the fear of being in the middle of the Atlantic in a boat made of bamboo, tied with ropes that were lying on the beach and hundreds of meters of liana, made unstable emotions. Night fell quickly and the wind began to blow with some force. Harry returned to remove the sail, and pinned her to the ground, next to the mast. Clarisse distributed some fruit and headed back to the cabin. They divided the blankets and prepared for the first night at sea.


	26. Chapter 26

Thanks to all of you who read this story to all who's follow, favorite, and all those who leave reviews.

I want to apologize for the time it took me to do an upload but something happened to me and "shook" the will to write. I know I have not left reviews on the fantastic stories that have been published but in the coming days, I will let my reviews.

I hope you have fun and tell me what you think.

Kisses

Maria

\- C/J-

The only sound was the waves against the boat. And true to be told, the sound was frightening. It was the third night spent at sea. The water began to run out, already had little fruit ... and despair began to take care of everyone. Little by little, the liana's and ropes who firmly held the raft, began to give way. For the first time in nearly two months, this unlikely group remained united. No one was immune to the fear of his own death, and all fears hovered over the raft.

The moon was the only light and all eyes roamed the sea in search of a sign of life, of hope. Paul sat on the edge of the raft and left his feet in the water. Agnes looked at him with concern but said nothing.

"Have you noticed that the raft is being undo?" Paul asked without taking his eyes off the water. Joseph laid his head on Clarisse's lap and closed his eyes. Paul just said what he had found but the exhaustion was such that he did not answer. Clarisse wiped a tear. Michael and Silvia slept in the cabin.

"I always thought I was going to die from old age, surrounded by beautiful young women, no offense Agnes and sitting on the throne of Genovia!" Said Harry.

"Over my dead body, Harry! Over my dead body!" Said Clarisse. Joseph, Harry and Agnes laughed.

"This is stupid! Really stupid. Where we are, all alone, in the middle of the ocean, hopelessly trying to remain alive and, in our home land, the dear Viscount Mabrey is free to do as he pleased. I'm completely terrified at the idea that he might try anything against Amelia."

"He's not that stupid Clarisse. Kill us, he can make that seems like an accident, but if something happen to Amelia… Let's just said it is very suspicious! The Renaldi… Ho…"

"What's the matter, Joseph? Are you alright, dear?"

"I'm feeling very… Dizzy. Help me up, please."

Joseph turned aside and got to his knees. Clarisse tried to help him but failed. Joseph put his hand on the mast, and when he stood, collapsed and fell to the water. Clarisse screamed and tried to grab him but Agnes grabbed her. Paul stared at the water and call Joseph. The screams wake up Michael and Silvia and they left the cabin, trying to understand what was happening.

"Joseph! Let me go, Agnes!"

"No Clarisse."

"Let me go! Joseph! No!" Clarisse was desperately trying to loosen up the arms of Agnes and Paul grabbed her too.

"Are you crazy? Get off me! He's drowning! Joseph!"

The black water despaired Clarisse. Silvia sobbed in Michael's arms. Harry looked at Clarisse and threw himself into the water and in the next seconds, they just heard the Clarisse cries of despair. Harry came to the surface to breathe and plunged again. More than a minute later, he returned to the surface with an arm around Joseph's neck.

"Help me. I felt something hit me in the legs." The relief that everyone felt was quickly replaced by fear that if Joseph had drowned. Clarisse and Paul pulled Joseph out of the water. Michael and Agnes helped Harry. Paul tried to see the pulse of Joseph but in vain. Clarisse was crying uncontrollably.

"Please, Joseph, breathe! Wake up, love! Please." Michael knelt beside Joseph and began to make him chest compressions. Clarisse bent his head slightly back and, after five compressions covered his nose and gave him mouth-to-mouth resuscitation.

"One, two, three, four, five ... Come on, Joseph! One, two, three, four, five! Breathe! You're gonna leave our Queen alone?" Said Michael and after eight attempts, Joseph coughed. Michael turned him immediately aside so he spit water. Clarisse did not know whether to cry or smile.

"Joseph! Oh my God! Thank you, God. Thank you, thank you, thank you God!"

Joseph knelt and kept coughing and spitting water. The commotion among the group was huge. Harry smiled but remained quiet. Michael knocked on Joseph's shoulder.

"Joseph, you know how to attract attention. You were gonna give a heart attack to our Queen!"

Joseph was still unable to speak but smiled, carefully he sat down and pulled Clarisse to his lap. She kissed his lips lightly, put her arms around his torso and laid her head on his chest, under his chin. There no need of words, he was alive and in her arms. Now the tears could run at will ... They were tears of joy! Paul hugged protectively Agnes, Michael sat next to Harry and held out his hand. Harry looked surprised but gave him a handshake. Clarisse released from the Joseph hug and went over to Harry. Joseph was looking in astonishment and upset.

"Thank you, Harry! I will be forever indebted to you." And she hugged him. Silence returned to the raft. Silvia began to cry and even Agnes wiped a tear. Joseph was about to reach a level of memorable anger when Paul spoke.

"This time you left everyone speechless, Harry!" Clarisse returned to be with Joseph.

"What was that hug for?" Joseph whispered angry.

"It was Harry who shot to the water to save you, Joseph!"

"What? Harry ..." Joseph was interrupted by Agnes cries.

"Look ! There!" Agnes was almost hysterical pointing to the horizon.

"What is it? What is it?"

"There! Don't you see?" Agnes entered the cabin, opened the chest and took out a flare and fired it into the air.

"No! What are you doing?" He asked Michael.

"There is a boat! Are you blind?" Agnes asked indignantly.

"Oh my God! She's right! There's a boat!" Said Clarisse. Everyone stand up and the raft start to shake.

"Down, please. Or we all fall into the water."

"A boat… I just can not believe it." And Silvia start crying AGAIN!

"Damn hormones!" Said Agnes and smile.

"Should we shoot the second flare?" Asked Paul.

"Why not?"

"Wait please. What if they are too far from us and don't even see the flares?" But then, the ship used a flash light to say, in morse code, they had seen the request for help.

"We will be rescued! Thank you God!" Clarisse kissed Joseph and cuddle him.

"I think we should try to keep our identity secret as far as we can. We do not know who they are and we can not risk ..." Joseph was getting very worried. Suddenly be saved no longer seemed like a good idea. And if they're pirates? And if they recognized Clarisse and try to abduct her? All scenarios passed through Joseph's mind.

"You're right. And what do we do?" Paul asked.

"I do not know. We can say that we were doing a cruise and the boat shipwrecked. If they let us use the phone, I'll call my brothers and stayed in Spain until we recover and return to Genovia. What do you think?"

A chorus of "Good idea" ended the matter. Ten minutes later, a boat came to the raft.

"Good evening. I'm Lieutenant Vega, from the Spanish Royal Navy. Are you all right?"

"Yes we are, Lieutenant. Thank you very much. My name is Joseph Romero..."

"De Bourbon! I recognized you, Sir. I am Antonio Vega. My father is Head of the Royal House of His Majesty King Juan Carlos."

"Antonio! I did not recognize you! You were so small the last time I saw you in the palace."

"Time passes quickly, sir. But let me take you to the ship and communicate that we found you ..."

"No! Please Antonio, our identity can not be revealed until I can ensure the safety of the queen."

"I regret to inform you Sir, but the current king of Genovia declared the death of Her Majesty the Queen, for more than a month ... I'm sorry, Sir." Clarisse has remained behind Joseph and never said a word. In fact, Joseph was the one who spoke. The rest of the group remained silent.

"Lieutenant..."

"Anthony, Sir. Please." Joseph smiled.

"Antonio, we would like to be able to take a shower and eat something. Then, if possible, we could all sit down and talk."

"Of course, Sir! I'll take care of everything."

The group was received by the crew with joy. Antonio Vega took them immediately to the rooms.

"Sir, in half an hour I came to pick you up, to take breakfast. Is it acceptable?"

"Of course, Antonio!"

The group remained silent until they were alone, then they all, simultaneously, released a laugh.

"Our dear Viscount will have a heart attack!" Silvia said.

"I can not wait to be home."

"Neither do I, Clarisse! Neither do I. Now let's all take a shower and find ourselves here in half an hour."

In the solitude of the rooms, they all cried. Almost two months later, they were back home ... Back in those whose heart was grieving for them ... a nation that mourned the loss of a Sovereign that made Genovia to become a prosperous and respected country by all foreign nations. But above all, they returned to face a man who sent them all to death and proclaimed himself king! Although for different reasons, all were afraid to return home. Silvia and Michael were going to be parents, Paul was completely in love with Agnes and she reciprocated the feelings, Harry was caught between feelings ... Ruth's death still haunted his nights, Agnes no longer bother to hide her feelings for Paul and Clarisse hug left him speechless and unable to pretend to be disgusted. Clarisse was still a beautiful woman, with a body that could do the traffic stood still and he was not made of iron. Clarisse could not help thinking of Amelia, Pierre and Charlotte. Joseph feared above all, all the changes that would be in their relationship.


	27. Chapter 27

Thank you so much for all of you who read, fav and follow this story. It means a lot to me.

And please, leave a review.

Thank you again and enjoy it!

Kisses

Maria

C/J Always!

An hour later they were all sitting in the living room, where they were received by the ship's captain.

"Your Majesty, you cannot imagine the relief I feel we had the honor to rescue all of you."

"Captain Sanchez, is that we who are grateful to you. I am afraid we would have not survived much longer." Clarisse said. Joseph has remained sitting on another couch and Clarisse was quite confusing. Not even an hour they were back to civilization and their relationship have already suffered changes ... And big changes. Right now, she needed to feel his arms around her waist. Needed to feel his heat ... To feel that everything would be fine and that he was there for her. Clarisse looked at him, begging… Why does he leave her alone there?

And Joseph understood. He got up and sat on the sofa next to Clarisse but without touching her.

"Captain, please tell us what happened in these two months." Asked Harry. Clarisse approached Joseph and whispered in his ear:

"Now that we're on the way home, I cause you so much disgust?"

"What?" The question of Clarisse caught him completely off guard. But how can she think such a thing?

"Captain, give us ten minutes, please. I will accompany Her Majesty to her room and we do not linger." Clarisse stared at him but said nothing.

"Certainly, Sir. We will wait for you."

Joseph and Clarisse left the room and walked in silence to her bedroom. Joseph opened the door, stepped back for her to enter and went after her, closing the door immediately.

"Joseph ..."

Clarisse had no time to finish the sentence. His lips crushed hers and in that same second, their hands were in the body of each other.

"NEVER say such a thing, Clarisse. I sat on another couch to protect you because I was afraid to forget who you are and embrace you in front of the captain. There were nearly two months of pure heaven, where I could touch you whenever I wanted, I could kiss you and wake up next to you ... you can not imagine the hell that will be now… Live next to you and pretend not know how you make me happy, how you feel, how you taste! I love you, Clarisse! "

In the midst of tears, the only thing Clarisse could say was:

"I'm sorry, my love, but I need you! I need your arms around me. I need to know you will be there for me… always! I don't know what we gonna do when we arrived at Genovia but, until then, can you be with me? Always?"

"Oh my love… Yes, yes, yes! Let's go back, honey. Tonight we can speak better." And Joseph kissed her passionately again. Back in the living room, Joseph sat beside Clarisse and, this time, put one arm behind her shoulders, but on the couch.

And Captain Sanchez began to tell briefly, the events of the last two months.

"Well, let me tell you the short version. On the day of your 'accident', the Spanish Government sent to the Atlantic, almost all of the Spanish Armada ships and also the Portuguese Government. Strangely the Genovia ships only left a day later. "

"Mabrey wanted to make sure that we all died!" Paul said. Joseph crossed his legs and Clarisse put her hand on his leg. Joseph looked at her surprised but smiled. His heart was beating so fast that he was afraid everyone can see his chest stir. But the true is… He just don't care! Clarisse was so at easy, so relaxed, so natural! He just don't care!

"When the first pieces of the plane were found, the search intensified but has never been the hypothesis of the plane was so off course. Seven days later, the parliament of Genovia, named the Viscount Mabrey as acting representative of the monarchy and a month later, Mabrey himself declared the death of the Queen and all the aircraft occupants, declared a week of national mourning and self-proclaimed King ... "

Clarisse was visibly agitated.

"And my son and granddaughter?"

"Well, Your Majesty… Prince Pierre was banish from Genovia for having insulted and threatened the King and the Princess Amelia ... "How is he going to say this to Queen?

"Captain? Please talk. What's going on with my granddaughter?" Clarisse sat up on the couch, tense ...

"The day before the Parliament has named the Viscount, Princess Amelia disappeared."

"What? That can not be ..."

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty. But probably the princess ran away."

Clarisse was crying uncontrollably on Joseph's chest. Silvia and Agnes sat beside her trying to comfort her. Harry, Paul and Michael approached too. The captain and the lieutenant remained silent. They understood perfectly that group's emotions were running high and understood even better Clarisse.

"I need to go home now, Joseph! I need to find Amelia…"

"Clarisse, we can not do it that way… Please, let me call my brother and find a way to speak to Charlotte and Shades… Amelia didn't run away! I'm sure!"

"I know, Joseph. But if Mabrey…"

"Please Clarisse, don't do this to yourself!" Said Agnes, and squeeze her shoulder. Clarisse touched her hand and smile.

"Thank you dear. I'm so scared. Captain, can you be so kind and let us use a phone, please?"

"Of course, Your Majesty. Do you want us to leave?"

"It's not necessary, thank you. Joseph, I want to talk to Pierre, please. Can you find the number?"

"Of course, my… Clarisse!" She looked at him and smile. With her hand, she touched his cheek and he close his eyes… Michael rose and seat next to the captain.

"I'm sure what goes on inside this room will not get out of here ..."

The Captain and the Lieutenant understood immediately.

"Of course not! You have our word of honor!"

"Thank you very much! Her Majesty is going through hard times and she deserves all the support we can give her."

"You can count on us!" Michael nodded and smile.

"Clarisse, this is the number of Pierre Parish. Do you want me to call him?"

"No, dear. I will do it!" Clarisse deal the number and wait…

"Hello?" Came Pierre voice.

"Darling…" Was the only word she can say.

"Mother? Mama? Is that you? Mama? Please say something…"

Clarisse couldn't speak. The tears run freely to her cheeks and Joseph grabbed the telephone.

"Hello, Pierre!"

"Oh Joseph! Thank you God! And mama…" Now was Pierre's turn to cry.

"Joseph, I can not thank you enough for keeping my mother safe! Deep in my heart I know you are both safe…"

"You don't have to thank me. You know the deal: my life for her!"

"I know you will, Joseph! I know!"

"Well, your mother is calmer, now. I will talk to you soon, Pierre!"

"Pierre, darling?"

"Mama! Oh mama! Thank God you're safe! How are you and where are you?"

"My darling, I'm fine. We are all fine. And we are on board a ship of the Spanish Armada, somewhere in the Atlantic. I already know about the news at Genovia and I know Mabrey banish you!"

"That bastard! But mama, I have something to say to you…"

"Amelia?"

"Yes! Are you sure you are safe in there?"

"Yes, darling! And nobody knows we still alive. Just Captain Sanchez and Lieutenant Vega. We must think carefully about the next step… But tell me, please, did you have the slightest idea where Amelia can be at? If something…"

"We hade to hide her, mama!"

"What? Where? Why?"

"We were afraid that Mabrey could try something against her. So Charlotte remembered that the best way to hide was put Mia perfectly in sight. She's with Helena and George. "

"Ho my God!"

"Every week, Helen (Mia's mother) receives a letter from Mia, sent from various locations around the world. Since Alaska to Russia, Spain to Australia, Brazil, South Africa, India, England, China, Hungary, Denmark, Austria, the Netherlands. .. I have friends all over the world and they send back the letters without question. The Mia's safety is assured by four former colleagues of Joseph. "

"Pierre, my dear, I do not know what to say ... How I wish I could hold you now!"

"Soon, mama. Soon! Now that I'm sure you're safe, I'm going to sleep!"

"Pierre, not a word to anyone, please. Probably all phones are bugged."

"Of course, mama! I missed you so much!"

"So do I, darling!"

The next call was to Miguel. Joseph briefly explained to her brother the whole situation. The next day, when the ship docked in the port of Marbella, they left with the crew and dressed like sailors. Then they came in two cars and made the trip to Madrid. When they reached the Spanish capital, they settled in a modest hotel on the outskirts of the city. When they entered the room they were greeted by Joseph's brothers and mother. Now it was Joseph who could not hold back the tears. Clarisse stood by the door not to spoil the moment of meeting the family. They were all really happy and Clarisse smiled. Maria looked at her and held out her arms. And without a moment's hesitation, Clarisse held her. Questions and answers filled the room and Joseph and Clarisse could barely respond.

"I'll call the others and we need your help." Joseph said. "We need you to buy us clothes in order to go out to dinner. How you could calculate these sailor clothes do not belong to us!" Joseph said and everyone laughed. Two minutes later, the rest of the group joined in Joseph and Clarisse room and an hour later, they all had new clothes!

In the next morning, Miguel left for Genovia, dressed completely in black. When he reached the palace asked to be received by Charlotte, because they would make a funeral service for Joseph and would like her to be present. Charlotte accepted and followed him immediately. Miguel was impressed with Charlotte, she was also mourning for the two friends. Miguel was grateful for the silence. Nearly four hours in silence ... broken only occasionally by cliché phrases ...

"How's your mother, Miguel? It must be horrible pain of ..."

"Yes, it's true, but at this point is better ..."

Charlotte was slightly shocked by the revelation but said nothing... But when they stopped at the hotel entrance, Charlotte was truly admired ...

"Miguel... I do not understand ..."

"Charlotte, please trust me, follow me!" Charlotte looked at him deeply and followed him. When Miguel opened the bedroom door, Charlotte almost fainted.

"Your Majesty!" And hugged Clarisse, completely forgetting the protocol.


	28. Chapter 28

**Many thanks to all who read "Mine", and a special Thank you to WildMeiLing, Sakurapanda18, Clarisse R and Guests, for leaving a review.**

 **It means a lot to me!**

 **Thank you so much,**

 **Maria**

Clarisse and Charlotte embraced for several minutes. None of them managed to contain the tears.

"Your Majesty ... I'm so happy! I have to call the Prince Pierre and Princess Amelia will. They are ... But I'm so happy you are alive! My God, I prayed so much…"

"Dear Charlotte, and I'm so relieved to know you're all right. Which are all well! I've talked with Pierre and I know what goes on with Amelia. I need you to give me Helena's phone number to speak with my granddaughter! Oh Charlotte! "And hugged her again.

"Now it's my turn!" Joseph said smiling. "I also survived!" And embraced Charlotte!

"I knew you'd take care of Her Majesty! You are an amazing man, Joseph!"

"Watch out! I can believe it!"

"But ... And James? And Princess Ruth?" Joseph looked at Clarisse.

"James left the island the day after the accident and Ruth died. She was bitten by a poison animal ... We do not know well. But let me introduce you to new and good friends, Charlotte." Clarisse said. "Commander Michael and Silvia. They will be daddies!"

"Nice to meet you Charlotte. Clarisse and Joseph spoke so much of you that seem we are old friends!"

"It is also a pleasure, Commander! And congratulations to both."

"The Sub-Commander Paul."

"Nice to meet you, Charlotte"

"Nice to meet you too, Sir."

"And our new friends, Agnes and Harry ..."

"But..."

"The difficulty make us change, Charlotte!" Agnes said. Harry lowered his eyes but smiled.

"Now that we all know each other, we will start preparing our return ..."

"Your Majesty, the Viscount Mabrey has surrounded the palace ... As the Prince Pierre did not allow him to move into the palace ..."

"Mabrey wanted to live in the palace?" Clarisse asked indignantly.

"Yes, Your Majesty. He intended to move there until Princess Amelia is old enough to take the throne. Then he made the Prince Pierre be exiled but Parliament did not authorize the palace was detached from the property's of Your Majesty. When Mabrey declare the Queen's death, proclaimed himself King. From that day, Genovia entered into chaos. The only thing that increases are the bank accounts of Mabrey and their properties. England, Germany, France, Portugal and Spain, have canceled the agreements economic they had with us. Mabrey refused to receive the Prime Minister of Turkey, so our pears export agreement was void…" Clarisse dropped her jaw ... Joseph was furious, but it was Harry who spoke first.

"What's that clown is doing to our country? I will kill him with my own hands."

"Sorry Harry, but I'm first!" Agnes and Silvia smiled and Clarisse put her head on Joseph shoulder.

Now it was Charlotte turn to drop the jaw ... Finally they took the feelings they have for each other, she thought. Clarisse noticed the happy expression of Charlotte and smiled.

"Your Majesty ..."

"Charlotte, call me Clarisse. Please."

"Thank you, Your ... Clarisse! I'll call immediately to Helena."

"Yes please. I want so much to talk to Amelia. But use the hotel telephone, please. We do not know if your telephone is bugged."

Charlotte scored the number and who answered was Amelia.

"Hello, Charlotte. Has my grandmother appeared?"

"Princess Mia ..." Said Charlotte and looked at Clarisse.

"Charlotte, I'm sure that my grandmother is alive! She is the most formidable woman I know. And besides, Joseph's with her. He would not let anything bad happen to his Queen!" The eyes of Clarisse and Joseph were filled with tears.

"Princess Mia ..." Tried again Charlotte.

"I am sure..."

"Princess Mia, let me speak!" Cried Charlotte. "I have someone here to talk to you!" she passed the phone to Clarisse.

"Amelia?"

"Grandma?" Mia murmured.

"Yes, Mia. It's me!" And Clarisse began to cry. Joseph held her. He also could not hold back the tears.

"Grandma ... Grandma! Grandma!" Mia cried. "I knew it! I was sure! Helena, George!" Called Mia.

"Grandma, I'm so happy! I was sure that you're alive!"

"Mia! My dear Mia. I'm so glad to hear you, my dear. Joseph is here too."

"Hello, Mia!"

"Joey !"

"Today may be Joey, Princess. But only today! I'm so glad to hear you!"

"I knew you'd keep grandmother saved, Joe! Helena, George. Grandmother is alive! Grandma, I'll put the phone out loud so we all can talk."

"All right, honey. Can you do the same, Charlotte?"

"I think so, Your ... Clarisse. Ready... We may talk now."

"Helena, George, I do not know how to thank you for keeping Amelia safe!"

"Clarisse! Joseph! We do not know what to say! I just want to cry of happiness!" Helena said.

For nearly half an hour, they talked about everything that happened in the last two months. They agreed that Amelia would stay in the USA until Clarisse regain the throne. Charlotte told them that after the accident, Mabrey ordered his personal guards, if any of them return to Genovia, should be immediately arrested and held unreachable until otherwise orders. When he was proclaimed King, these orders also went to the Royal Guard. And it was Shades who reported these orders to Charlotte.

"That bastard ..." said Joseph. Then someone knocked at the door. Silence settled in the room. Miguel was at the door and asked, without opening it.

"Who is it?"

"Room service, with the manager's compliments." Joseph put a finger to his lips to they all make silence. Then he hid everyone in the bathroom, except he, Charlotte and Miguel. And then he opened the door. The employee filed the cart with champagne and looked at all sides. He fixed his eyes on Charlotte and Joseph and then tried to leave in hurry but Joseph stood in front of him.

"Looking for someone?"

"No, Sir ..." and he tried to punch Joseph but this turned away. Miguel grabbed him by the arms and Joseph punched him so hard that left him unconscious.

"Two months on a deserted island but your punch is still deadly, brother!" Joseph smiled.

"We may have been discovered. We have to get out of here now. And we have to deal with this guy. He can not say that he saw us."

"I'll take care of it. Now let's get out of here, now. Paul, help me tie this guy and put it in the bathtub." Asked Miguel.

Clarisse was shaking. Harry and the others were to the rooms and take everything that could denounce them and ten minutes later they were again in Clarisse room. Miguel called a taxi and made the check out to the rooms. Forty minutes later, they all are at the south gate of the Palace of Zarzuela.

"The Queen Sofia is waiting for us, but we have to walk in the door of the servants, we can not risk anyone know you."

"Thank you, Miguel. Maria, Laura and Isabel are also here?" Clarisse asked. Joseph squeeze her hand.

"Of course, Clarisse. Since they knew you were alive they didn't stop to ask me to see you."

"That's my girls!" Joseph said with a smile.

The meeting between Joseph, his mother, sisters and Sofia was melting. Clarisse and the rest of the group remained slightly distant, until Mary was embracing her. And in a flash, everyone hugged each other as if they belonged to the same family. Joseph approached Clarisse and murmured:

"I want to hold you ..." Clarisse looked at him, put her arms around his waist and laid her head on his chest. Joseph closed his eyes, took a deep breath and hugged her. This is heaven! Miguel received a call and walked away. Sofia looked at Joseph and smiled.

Let's sit down and think of a strategy, gentlemen? "Asked Sofia.

"Of course. We have to act quickly. There is a strong possibility of we having been discovered. Sofia, I want to ask you if you send a jet to San Francisco and bring Mia and our two friends here? Right now nothing is safe." Joseph sat beside Clarisse and grabbed her hand.

Of course, Joseph. I'll do it immediately. "

"I can talk to your secretary, Your Majesty. I'll call Helena and combine the trip."

"Thank you Charlotte. You're very helpful. Martha?" Called Sofia.

"Yes, Your Majesty?"

"Help Charlotte in everything that she needs, please."

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"Joseph, do you think Prince Pierre is safe?" Asked Harry.

"He's in the Vatican. I do not think Mabrey will risk an incident with the Catholic Church! But I think Charlotte should return today to Genovia, to not arouse suspicion." Joseph looked at Clarisse and kissed her forehead. Miguel approached.

"Brother, our 'friend' of the hotel, is already arrested and unreachable."

"Great. Thank you, Miguel. Will you escort Charlotte back to Genovia? I do not want to arouse suspicion ..."

"Of course!"

Once have arranged to bring Amelia, Helen and George to Spain, Charlotte took her leave and returned to Genovia. The rest of the group was preparing the return to Genovia and four hours later, they all sleep leisurely for the first time in two months.

A week later…

"Your Majesty, will have to apologize but we can not cancel the maternity leave. It is a right of all women ..." said Lord Jordan.

"Nonsense! The money that the state loses is absurd. If they want to have children, that will not to be at the expense of the crown!" Shouted Mabrey. "I am the King! I know what's best for Genovia! And the function of Parliament is to support my decisions! Did I made myself clear?"

Lord Palimore rose to speak but the door of the galleries of Parliament opened and entered some men dressed in black and dark glasses. In front of them was Joseph. Mabrey opposed hand on his chest and took two steps back. All members of Parliament were looking at Joseph.

"Good morning, gentlemen I brought some friends to attend this session of Parliament. Let me introduce you: Paul Dubois, Michael Nurmy, Silvia Chester, Agnes Von Troken, Harry Von Troken, Sofia of Bourbon, Helena and George Watson , Princess Amelia and Queen Clarisse!" And when they heard the name of Clarisse, they all stood up and bowed and there was a "Your Majesty" of all members of Parliament, except Mabrey!

Mabrey took a few seconds to compose herself.

"What a pleasant surprise, Clarisse. We are here concerned, fearing the worst and after all, it seems that you decided to take an holidays! Good thing the true noble know when to take the reins of a nation! As you may know, I am the King! And now that you have done your little show, please leave. The sessions of Parliament are no longer public! "

"It's time for you to pay for your crimes, Mabrey!" Joseph said. Mabrey approached the desk and pressed the alarm button, and seconds later, Parliament was invaded by the Royal Guard.


	29. Chapter 29

"Well, Joseph, I really think you are wrong. I didn't do absolutely anything against the law. But… Could you say the same?" Mabrey smile…

"What? You are out of your mind!" Joseph walked toward Mabrey but Clarisse grabbed his arm.

"Don't do it, Joseph. Please."

"I have evidences that this man and Princess Ruth, planned to hijack the plane, killing all the occupants for the Princess Ruth could occupy the throne. What my dear Members of Parliament do not know, is this man kept a loving relationship with Princess Ruth for over forty years! I venture to think ... Have the death of our highly esteemed King Rupert and the crown Prince Philippe even been a fatality? Or have had a help of this despicable man? "With a leap, Joseph went from the gallery to the front of Mabrey and this time, no one could prevent him to almost kill Mabrey with blow. No element of the Royal Guard move. Although Mabrey be the King, the loyalty of these men was with Clarisse and Joseph. However, Gotho, the Captain of the Mabrey Personal Guard shot Joseph in the back. Joseph fell to his knees, looked at Clarisse and fell to the ground. The silence after the shooting was interrupted by Clarisse cries. The man in black of the gallery (personnel Queen Sofia Guard) immediately surrounded the group and suddenly three armed groups wielded weapons against each other. Shades, now responsible for the Royal Guard, pointed his gun to capital Gotho.

"We'll take Joseph from here and if you make some attempt to stop us, I will not hesitate to shoot you."

"This is not over, Shades! Phil, call immediately an ambulance. Our King was attacked!"

Shades and the other guards immediately took Joseph to the palace. Clarisse and the rest of the group had been immediately removed from Parliament by the Spanish Guard and already were at the palace. Charlotte immediately called the doctor and prepared the medical interventions room.

"How is he, Shades?" Clarisse asked by telephone.

"Barely breathing, Your Majesty. We are entering the gates. I will give the order to completely close the palace and not to let anybody in. I will also cancel the holiday and leave of all the guards. When Viscount Mabrey recover, this will get ugly , Your Majesty. "

"The important thing now is Joseph, Shades. He can not die ..."

Shades looked at the bloody shirt of Joseph and closed his eyes.

Joseph was operated for three hours. Harry, Sofia and Clarisse were talking along the room door. Charlotte, Olivia and Priscilla brought tea and coffee to all.

"Grandma, was something wrong? He is inside for three hours…"

"I do not know, honey. I do not know what to think ..." Sofia hugged Clarisse.

"Clarisse, Your Head of Security is one of the strongest men I knew. Is not a bullet fired by a coward, that will kill him." Harry said.

"Baron Von Troken ... You really changed!" Mia said "If I did not see with my eyes, I did not believe It!"

Clarisse and Agnes let out a laugh and at that moment, the door opened and the doctor came out. Clarisse approached and everyone stood.

"Your Majesty ... The operation went well and Joseph is out of danger ..." The doctor looked down and paused.

"What is it, doctor? Tell me!" Clarisse was getting very scared.

Unfortunately, we do not know if he returns to walk and see ... "

"No ... No, no, no! This can not be true. But how?" Sofia and Clarisse did not control the tears.

"The bullet hit the column, but we do not know whether the damage is permanent ... I suppose when he fell and hit his head, made a head injury ... and this injury may have reached the view ... We just have certainty when he regained consciousness. At this point we can not do anything else, Your Majesty. I'm sorry! "

"I want to see him!"

"Of course. But remember that he is unconscious ... We can only hope and pray!"

Clarisse walk into the room, pulled out a chair and sat beside him. She wiped her tears and asked the nurse to leave her alone. Then, she kissed him on the lips, grabbed his hand and sat with him in silence.

Almost an hour later, Clarisse left the room, her eyes red from crying. Mia hugged her.

"He'll be fine, Grandma! I'm sure!"

"I know, dear! Now we can only hope ... Charlotte, asks Olivia to prepare rooms for all, please. Maybe they want to rest before dinner?" Clarisse asked.

"Do not worry about us, Clarisse. We do not want to give you work." Said Helena and George agreed.

"Not at all, my dear! I only wish your first time at Genovia was for more pleasant reasons." Clarisse hugged Helena.

"I think I'll lie down a bit. I'm very dizzy." Silvia said.

"I'll go with you, dear. Clarisse, if you need anything, or if there are any changes about Joseph, let us know immediately, please."

"I will call you, Michael. And rest, Silvia."

Shades enters the room.

"Your Majesty, the helicopter of His Majesty, King Juan Carlos, just land. Do you want to welcome him here?

"My husband here?" Sofia was truly amazed.

"He was worried about you." Clarisse said.

"The King worried about me? No, honey ... He doesn't worried about me for so many years!"

Clarisse looked at her but didn't say a word.

"Shades, I will meet His Majesty at my office. Sofia, will you came with me?"

"Yes, thank you!"

Clarisse and Sofia walk toward the office in silence. Once inside the office, Clarisse asked Sofia:

"Can I ask you something very personal?"

"Of course."

"Did you and the King sleep together?"

"Only when we are out of the palace, on official visits. It's ridiculous but it's true. I think he should have a lover!"

Clarisse looked down, surprised at the confidence that the Queen Sofia reposed in her.

"Did you prefer that I arrange two bedrooms?"

It is not necessary, dear. I'm sure the bed is huge! "Clarisse smiled.

Charlotte knocked at the door.

"Come in."

"Your Majesty, the King Juan Carlos is here."

"Thank you, Charlotte. Please come in." Juan Carlos entered the office and looked at his wife and then to Clarisse.

"Your Majesty, still one of the most beautiful women in the world!" And he kissed her hand.

"Thank you, Your Majesty. But call me Clarisse, please!" Juan Carlos nodded and turned to Sofia and kissed her hand.

"How are you? I was getting worried about the lack of your news. Especially after seeing on television what happened in Parliament. How is Joseph?"

"It's still unconscious but is out of danger." Clarisse said almost in despair. "But the bullet hit the column and he also has a head injury ... only when he regains consciousness do we know if he will return to walk and see."

"My God!" Said Juan Carlos.

"I'm going back there now. Do you want to accompany me?"

"Of course, Clarisse. We'd like to see him. Can we?"

"Follow me, please."

Shortly after, they all went to the rooms before dinner, except Clarisse how was still with Joseph. Harry and Agnes were in separate rooms. Paul was in a room next to Agnes. He escorted her to the door, kissed her hand, winked and went to his room. Agnes smiled and entered the room.

Mia, Clarisse, Charlotte and Shades were in a meeting, until the dinner hour, to discuss the next steps and to try to understand what Mabrey could do.

"It was a huge mistake to have brought Mia here." Clarisse said.

"Grandma..."

"Sorry Princess, but Her Majesty is right. Mabrey is a very dangerous man. Before midnight we have all the guards back to the palace, but he's the king now. He can call the police, the army, wherever he want's. and even most of the man are loyal to you, there are a few…"

"I understand, Shades. Thank you so much for all your support. What the press says? "

"Most rejoices in your return, Your ... Clarisse. But there are two or three television stations faithful to Mabrey ... And Elsie Kentworthy repeat over and over again that Joseph tried to kill Mabrey ..."

"That cow! I'm sorry… I should not have said that ..." Clarisse was embarrassed, Mia laughed and Charlotte and Shades tried to stifle a laugh.

"I think we should give the opportunity to those who want to, to leave the palace. We have to think of a way to hide Mia ... Maybe at the Vatican ..."

"No, Grandma. I do not leave you again! I stay here and there is nothing that you do that can convince me to leave you! Neither you nor my country! This is my people, my heritage, my soul!" Clarisse began to cry and hugged her.

"My dear ... You are, already, a real queen!"

The dinner took place calm. No one wanted to leave the palace and Juan Carlos and Sofia decided to stay a few more days.

And as they returned to the rooms for a well deserved night's rest, Clarisse returned to be with Joseph. She asked the nurse to leave, pulled the chair beside him, kissed him on the lips, grabbed his hand and sat beside him.

"Joseph?" She muttered "My love, wake up. You have to wake up, I need you. You can not leave me alone now. You let me get used to you, so now you can not leave me! I need your arms around me, your lips against mine, I need your hands, your warm in my skin ... I need you, my love! Wake up!" The nurse was leaning against the door, outside the room, listening to the words of Clarisse. Tears ran down her cheeks. Without thinking twice, she entered the room and knelt beside Clarisse.

"But what is it?" Clarisse asked, still slightly frightened.

"Forgive me, Your Majesty. I have to tell you something very serious. I can not keep doing this and if they kill me, at least I know I did something decent!"

"I do not understand ..."

"Your Majesty, Joseph is not blind and the bullet did not hit the column ..."

Clarisse jumped up, grabbed her by the arms and forced her to get up too.

"Do you care to explain? Now?"

"Your Majesty, Captain Gotho paid the doctor for him to incapacitate Joseph until King Mabrey be recovered. But it could not be anything permanent because the King will accuse Joseph of attempted murder and execute him in the public square."

"I do not believe this..."

"The bullet did not touch any vital organ. The only thing he'll have when he wake up are some pain in the shoulder blade ..."

"I think I need a tea ... no ... Anything much stronger!"

"Your Majesty, please hear me to the end, if the doctor listen to us, he kills me. At this moment, Joseph is under the effect of a massive dose of sedative. The alleged operation was done, the doctor put a plate thin between the vertebrae, causing temporary paralysis. This plate has to be removed now! "

"And you know how to remove it?"

"Yes, Your Majesty. But if the doctor sees me, kill me ..."

"And if you do not remove it, without any consequences for Joseph ... I Kill you myself! Guards!" Shouted Clarisse and the two guards entered immediately. "Call Shades, now!"

"Yes, Your Majesty!" And two minutes later, arrived Shades.

"Shades, when the doctor arrives, I want him arrested immediately and incommunicado."

"I will do it, Your Majesty. If I may ask, how's the Boss? "

"He will be fine, Shades." And she told him all that nurse Sarah had said. "Once the doctor is arrested, I want to know. Now the nurse will do a small procedure to Joseph. As soon as she's done, I want him to be taken to my room."

Sarah, with the help of Shades and Clarisse, turned Joseph aside, removed the patch and with a scalpel, reopened the blow. Then with forceps and very carefully, removed a thin plate. Clarisse was grounded. How was it possible that such a small thing could ruin someone's life?

"It's done, Your Majesty. Now I just need to give four points to close the wound and we can transfer him!"

"Good!"


	30. Chapter 30

**I apologize for taking so long to update.**

 **A formidable Thanks to all the people who read my stories, and a special Thank You to all who have left reviews or added favorite or follow. And please let me know what you think ... Leave a review! It's so important to me!**

 **Kisses**

 **Maria**

Joseph opened and closed his eyes ... The softness of the sheets ... The scent of Clarisse ... And he opened his eyes again. He tried to turn around but a tremendous pain in the shoulder blade forced him to lie down again.

"Joseph?" Clarisse approached him and touched his arm. "Are you awake?" She whispered. With a huge effort and a trace of pain in his face, Joseph lay on his back and looked around before he answered. He was in her room ...

"Your Majesty!" He said when he saw Shades and a nurse in the room. "What's wrong? Why am I here?" Joseph was truly puzzled. Clarisse smiled and sat on the bed beside him and without touched him.

"Joseph, rest. You were hit but you are better now!"

"Your Majesty ... But what is it? Why do I'm not in my room?"

"It's a long story, Joseph. Now we need you to rest and get better. Mabrey will not pass this blank and at this time, we are more or less prisoners in the palace ..." Clarisse played nervously with her hands. The truth is that without Joseph beside her, everything seemed scarier. Suddenly, being on the island was almost a paradise ... Shades approached the bed.

"Sir, I am glad to see you're all right! I want to tell you that your men are loyal to you and await your orders. All elements of the Royal Guard on vacation or off, were called to the palace, Sir. The guard staff of King Juan Carlos and Queen Sofia, also put himself at your disposal, Sir!" Joseph nodded.

"Thank you, Shades. I get up ..."

"Oh no, you don't!" Clarisse said, putting her hand on his chest and forcing him to lie down. Joseph grumbled but lie down.

"Well, apparently I will not get up now, Shades!" Shades smiled and left the room.

"Your Majesty, I go to the doctor's office to seek the necessary material to treat Sir Joseph ..." Clarisse stood up and went to the suite door without saying a word. She opened the door and the guards moved away immediately.

"Richard, accompanies the nurse Sarah to the doctor's office and back to my suite."

"Yes, Your Majesty!"

Sarah looked down and followed Richard. Queen Clarisse was right ... What she and the doctor did was a betrayal to Her Majesty. But she was sorry! She was really sorry! And the only way to do things well, was to prove to Her Majesty that she had been forced to do so!

Clarisse returned to be with Joseph, she sat on the bed and kissed him passionately.

"I was so afraid of losing you, my love!"

"You will never lose me, Clarisse. You made me your prisoner, from the first day I saw you! And the first time that your lips touched mine, I felt like crying. My mother told me a day, when I could not bear the absence of someone, it is because that person is the other part of my soul! And I can't stand your absence, Clarisse!" Joseph sat down slowly on the bed and put a hand on Clarisse's cheek. With his thumb, he wiped her tears that she did not try to hide. The eyes always fixed on her. Clarisse came closer to him and kissed him gently ... then slightly opened her mouth and let her tongue left a fiery trail on his lips. Joseph closed his eyes and groaned, raised his hand which was his support and hugged her around the waist. The other hand slid to her neck. He laced his fingers in her hair, causing it to tilt her head back. Joseph kissed her jaw ... Then the neck, biting gently. Clarisse was completely excited, her breath was panting, uncertain, hasty ...

"Joseph ..."

"Hmm?" Joseph continued his glorious descent ... Without her know, he unbuttoned the first two buttons of her blouse and pulled it slightly, leaving a shoulder in sight. His lips continued to sweet torture to her shoulder and, without warning, Joseph bit him and sucked her shoulder, released waves of pleasure all over her body.

"Oh my God ... Oh my God, Joseph ... We must ..." He knew he had to stop. He knew he could not have her there, in her room, where they were constantly interrupted by people ... because of him! Damn! Life could be so unfair ...

"I know, Love!"

A knock on her door made them pull apart. Joseph let himself fall back, frustrated and Clarisse quickly buttoned her blouse, fixed the hair and away from the bed, ran her hands over her clothes, smoothing imaginary wrinkles.

"Come!" The guards opened the door and Sarah entered the room.

"Your Majesty, Sir ... I will change the shoulder bandage for you to be able to sleep better, Sir. Tomorrow morning, I will change to another bandage." Joseph said nothing but Clarisse nodded slightly, giving her consent. While Sarah was with Joseph, Clarisse went to the door and quietly, ordered one of the guards to call Charlotte and returned to the room. Two minutes later, a tireless Charlotte opened the door.

"Your Majesty?"

"Charlotte, please come in. I need a word with you." Charlotte moved away from the door and waited for Clarisse entered the office.

"Charlotte, I know it's too late but I want you to send a maid to prepare a room near your ... I want the windows to be locked out and the phones should be removed from the room. And I want two guards at the entrance of the room. If she leave the room they must accompany her. She was not allowed to leave the palace nor talk to anyone, except the kitchen staff or us. "

"Your Majesty?..." Charlotte was confused… Why on heart does the Queen need to imprison a nurse?

Clarisse understood the confusion of Charlotte and explained to her what had happened with the doctor and the nurse. And although apparently Sarah was deeply sorry, Clarisse was not going to take any more risks.

"And one more thing, Your Majesty ..." said Charlotte coyly. "Joseph ... He's ... well, he ..." Charlotte took a deep breath and tried to calm down. The image of Joseph in the Queen's bed ... and the fear of a photograph of them as well, in the newspapers and televisions tomorrow ... A nightmare. Calm down, Charlotte. This will not happen! Charlotte composed herself up and, turning again to the Queen, she said in a calm voice:

"Your Majesty, do you want me to send to preparing another suite?" Clarisse smiled and felt her cheeks get hot. But why?

"No, Charlotte. I will not let Joseph alone and if we spent almost two months sleeping on leaves and sticks, we can perfectly sleep in a bed which can fit four people.

"But, Your Majesty ... If the press finds out will be the worst nightmare of the last few years ... maybe decades!"

"Charlotte, I trust blindly in you and I know you'll always be faithful ... Moreover, only after you come here in the morning, do I allow others to enter the room. So even if I fall asleep, you wake me up! We have an agreement?" Charlotte smiled and her eyes shone with happiness. Queen Clarisse trusted her!

Sarah changed the bandage to Joseph without saying a word. Carefully, so as not to increase the pain, disinfected the wound caused by the bullet and applied a new bandage. Then went to get a glass of water and two pills for pain and always quietly and without looking up, gave them to him. Joseph was looking at her ... She seemed like a nice girl, attractive, sweet ... Sweet ? If Clarisse read thoughts, he was now a beautiful trouble ... Clarisse did not read thoughts but the years of living with him, left her perfectly capable to read his expressions. She and Charlotte were at the doorway, watching in silence and only came in when Sarah walked away from the bed.

"Nurse Sarah, will you accompany me, please? I'll take you to your room." Said Charlotte indicating that she should leave the queen's room.

"Of course, Miss Charlotte. Have a good evening Your Majesty. And I wish you a speedy recovery, Sir."

"Thank you." Said at the same time Joseph and Clarisse.

Joseph sat on the bed, leaned back against the cushions and opened his arms. Clarisse hesitated slightly, but a second later, took off her shoes, climbed into the bed and curled up on his chest. Joseph embraced her, pulled her over to him and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Now, my love, tell me everything that happened!" Clarisse closed her eyes and for a moment left herself hypnotize by the beating of his heart. After a deep breath ...

"Let's start for the very beginning. A very good place to start ..."


	31. Chapter 31

**I want to apologize for taking so long to upload.**

 **I've lost someone I love unconditionally and a big part of my soul!**

 **Granny Bibi, I miss you terribly!**

The breakfast was served at 08. Harry was the last on to arrive.

"Good morning, are you feeling better, Joseph?" Harry asked, sitting down next to Agnes.

"I'm quiet well, Harry, thank you. The only thing I need is to be able to use my arm again. I can't wait to have a little chat with Mabrey!"

"King Mabrey, if you pleased…" Said Clarisse and everyone brush in laugh.

"Grandma, what do we do next? We can't let Mabrey get away with this, he's so…"

"No, we can't Amelia. But we have to be extremely careful. Mabrey is an evil, malicious man and all our steps have to be thought out. Although we all know that he was responsible for all that we have been through, he is now the King." Charlotte entered the room.

"Excuse me Your Majesty, but there is a woman at the North Gate who claims to be the wife of Capt. Michael and demands to be received by Your Majesty." Clarisse looked at Michael and Silvia. "And the press is there too, Your Majesty."

"Very well..."

"No!" Michael got up. "The only thing she wants is to appear in the magazines and newspapers and say she was received by the Queen. I'm sorry, Silvia. I know she's going to give me some headaches, but the last thing I want to do is drag you to my war with her."

"Let me go with you, Michael."

"I don't think is…"

"Excuse me, Your Majesty, I think you should see this." And she turns on the tv screen. Claudia, Michael wife, was giving an interview to a national Tv.

"(…) and I know my husband will not stay if he isn't forced to it."

"Do you believe her Majesty, Queen Clarisse, had something to do with the accusations made by King Artur?"

"Well… I don't know… Maybe… But the only thing that I really care about , is to bring my husband home!" Now Michael was really mad… Silvia was uncomfortable and insecure. Juan Carlos and Sofia looked at each other in silence.

"I'm so sorry, Silvia, this is all a lie, we were going to get a divorce. She's… My God… I don't know what to say… I go there."

"Michael, you don't have to expose yourself to a scandal. Charlotte please, send her in. We will talk to her."

Everyone at the table looked at each other in silence. Clarisse got up and Michael followed.

"I go with you, Your Majesty. After all, this mess is mine"

"Alright, Michael and do not worry, Silvia, we'll figure this out."

Meanwhile, Charlotte sent Claudia in.

"At last, I demand to be received by the queen and where is my husband?"

Charlotte remained silent and led her to Clarisse's office.

"Did not you hear me? The lack of education of the servants ..." Charlotte took a deep breath and remained silent. Education was something this woman had no idea what it was. A few more steps and the Queen herself would get her into her place. Charlotte knocked on the door and opened it, after Clarisse's soft "come in."

"Your Majesty, Claudia Nurmy, she's wife ..." Claudia grinned from ear to ear and almost ran to Clarisse's desk, pushing Charlotte and completely ignoring her husband's presence in the office.

"Your Majesty, you do not know how happy and proud I am to be in your presence, I have always believed that you are alive and I want to tell you that you can count on my full support, I can be very useful to you ..." Clarisse had to make a huge effort not to shut her up. Claudia's sharp, irritating voice was causing him headaches.

"Please, have a seat." Said Clarisse and pointed to the chair in front of the desk. Claudia sat down at once, not waiting for Clarisse. Joseph entered the office quietly but Clarisse saw him immediately. Claudia was so entertained to fawn over Clarisse that she did not even notice that Joseph was with Michael and Charlotte. The three of them looked amused at Clarisse's despair.

"You know, Your Majesty, I'm used to dealing with the press media exposure, after all I'm the wife of Genovia I Commander. So I can help you with the palace's public relations or even your personal assistant ..."

Clarisse was lost amid both nonsense and vanity. She closed her eyes and tried to keep her voice calm.

"Mrs. Nurmy ..."

"No, no, no, let's forget about the formalities, please. Just Claudia…"

"Enough!" Clarisse's sharp, strong tone left no room for doubt ... The Queen was not at all pleased. Claudia looked at Clarisse shocked. As if Clarisse had offended her.

"Your Majesty?"

"Mrs. Nurmy, I ask you to say what you want, as you can calculate, I only received it for being the wife of Captain Nurmy, but I do not want to waste my time, so say what you want." Claudia straightened in her chair uncomfortably. She was expecting Clarisse, a warm welcome. Who knows how to become good friends ...

"Well, Your Majesty ... I was expecting to be received more elegantly. But I will be direct ... I know that my husband is here in the palace and I intend to accompany him. It's not natural for him to be here and me at home." Michael was about to speak but Joseph grabbed his arm and he remained silent, but the fury was more than evident on his face. "I have my car parked outside the palace but I have my bags and Michael's there."

Clarisse got up and went to the window. She took a deep breath, repaired her coat, and calmly turned to Claudia.

"Mrs. Nurmy, Michael is a dear friend and welcome to this palace whenever he wants. For as long as he wants, Captain Michael will stay here, since he doesn't intend to return home, but only him."

"WHAT? He's my husband!" Claudia got up and two seconds later, Joseph was at Clarisse's side. She smiled at him and stood behind the desk. Claudia was getting deeply irritated, and Clarisse was enjoying herself.

"Certainly Your Majesty does not expect us to be apart ..."

"Mrs. Nurmy, spare me the story of the perfect couple, I know you're getting a divorce, and one of the first things I told you was that I was not going to waste my time. Since you came in, you never asked to see him, you did not even notice that he was here when you came in. So now it's my turn to talk ... You're going to be contacted by Michael's lawyer and you're going to sign the divorce. If you tell a single word of what has happened or what you have seen here, to the press, I will personally take care to make you known worldwide but, believe me, for the worst reasons! "

Claudia almost choked with anger, she looked around and saw Michael and Charlotte by one of the office windows. Clarisse stood beside Joseph.

"I think we understand each other perfectly! Charlotte!"

"Yes, Your Majesty?"

"Please, dear, ask Shades to personally accompany this lady to the gate of the palace and make sure she does not come back in."

"Yes, Ma'am!"

Clarisse left the office without a word and Joseph followed her.

As the door closed, Claudia turned to her husband.

"You bastard, now that you're living in the palace do you want a divorce?"

"What? Claudia, I've been asking you to sign a divorce for more than two years, that's enough, I do not want this life anymore."

Claudia decided to change tactics, threw herself into his arms and began to cry.

"Michael, why are you doing this? We said we'd try again."

"That's a lie, Claudia." Michael grabbed her arms and pulled her away from him. "There is not even going to be anything between us. Goodbye, Claudia." And he left, leaving her on the edge of a fit of nerves.

When Clarisse re-entered the living room, Silvia could not hide her nervousness.

"Where's Michael?" Clarisse was about to answer when Michael came in.

"Here, my dear!" Silvia looked down began to cry.

"What's up?" Michael hugged her and kissed her forehead.

"Nothing. I'm a little nauseated ..." Michael grabbed her hand.

"I'll take you to the room and I'll tell you everything"

C&J

Later that day, Clarisse met with Sebastian, Joseph, and Shades to decide what to do with the doctor. He had been in jail for two days in a palace cell, and everyone knew that this would start to raise suspicion. Joseph continued with his left arm to his chest, without moving it, in an attempt to heal the wounds as quickly as possible.

"Your Majesty, we all know that once we form a formal charge, Mabrey's men will release him immediately and they will try to make everyone think we've kidnapped the doctor." Said Sebastian.

"In order to be accused of abduction, you have to accuse us for any reason..."

"You're right Joseph, and I do not believe they will tell the truth." Clarisse said getting up. Everyone stood up.

"Please, let be seated, I need to walk, I need to think, I feel caged."

"I understand, Your Majesty, but we have to act quickly. Mabrey is recovering well and, as far as I know, wants Joseph's head ..." Sebastian looked at Joseph and then at Clarisse.

"Over my dead body, Sebastian, just over my dead body!"

"The first thing we have to do, is restore the order. You have to return to the throne, Your Majesty. Parliament is awaiting the reinstatement of Mabrey to resolve this matter. No one has doubts but everyone is counting on the problems that Mabrey will surely create. "

"I know, Sebastian but ..." Suddenly the internal alarm sounded and Clarisse's office was overrun by guards. Tomas, the most graduate called Joseph.

"Sir, the palace is surrounded by troops. No one has yet said anything, but I think it would be better to activate the emergency protocol."

"You did very well. Guards, take them all to the bunker. Shades, get the princess and the Kings of Spain. Tomas, you're in charge of the other guests of Her Majesty. We have ten minutes, men and everyone knows what to do! " Clarisse stretched her back and shoulders and, despite the fear that chilled her inside, followed Joseph with an almost frightening calm as he went through the headpiece, arranging the troops in defense of the palace.

The bunker, as it was called, was situated in the subsoil and reached the whole area of the palace. It was divided between an emergency room, used to control all internal and external movements to the palace, kitchen, bedrooms, living and dining rooms, a gymnasium, an infirmary, an operating room and the so-called engine room, used for debugging Water and air renewal. The electrical energy was supplied by underground cables and whose origin was unknown, to avoid acts of sabotage.

Less than ten minutes later, the bunker doors were closed. Mia ran to Clarisse.

"Grandma, what's wrong? I'm so scared." Clarisse hugged her.

"My dear, this is only a precaution. I do not want anything to happen to you, and at this moment, our friend Mabrey is deeply upset."

The truth is that everyone was scared. As long as there was memory, this was the first time the emergency protocol was activated. Sophie was visibly trembling, Juan Carlos patted her arm and Clarisse went to her.

"I'm very sorry, my friends. I do not know what's happening, but we will do everything we can to ensure a safe way to return to Spain."

"Clarisse, this is not your fault."

"Your Majesty, I think you should see this ..." Charlotte said. Clarisse closed her eyes and turned to the television.

"And so, my dear Genovians, it is with great regret that I tell you: we were deceived, used ... My heart is torn at the thought that our beloved King Rupert ..." Mabrey paused and everyone answered :

"King Rupert, may he rest in peace!"

"And our beloved prince Philippe was killed by the miserable Head of Security Joseph: We tried, in all the ways that the widow of our late King, to turn him over to the authorities, so that justice could be done but this lady not only refused to deliver him as she also forbade the entrance and exit of any person in the palace. As your King, it is my duty to enforce the Law and avenge our beloved King Rupert and Prince Philippe! The palace is surrounded and will remain so until this or these criminals are tried and condemned. "

The silence in the room was total. Clarisse turned to Joseph and laid a hand on his cheek.

"I am so sorry that you have to go through this Joseph, but you know that anyone who knows you does not believe in a single word."

Mia hugged Joseph and kissed him on the cheek.

"Don't listening to him Joseph, he only wants revenge on you. Remember, you have a very special place in the heart of each one of us."

The rage against Mabrey, mixed with Clarisse's love and Mia's affection, was too much for Joseph and he let a tear roll down his face. The minutes that followed were a mixture of emotions that served to reinforce the ties that united from the smallest employee to the Queen.


	32. Chapter 32

**_Once again, I apologize for taking so long to post a new chapter but the promise remains that the next one will be in a few days._**

 ** _Thank you so, so much to all of you who continue to read and to follow this story. If you can give me another minute, please leave a review. It's always so good to hear your opinion!_**

 ** _Kisses_**

 ** _Maria_**

"I'll surrender myself before Mabrey thinks about invading the palace." Said Joseph.

"You certainly do not." Clarisse said pacing the floor. "Let's take a look at this whole situation and think about how we can handle this problem. Delivering yourself would be assuming a guilt that you do not have."

"Your Majesty ..."

"No, Joseph, I do not want to talk about it anymore."

Sebastian approached them.

"Joseph, I agree with Her Majesty, Mabrey wants blood, he's going to create a huge circus, judge you in the public square, forge evidence, testimonials, I do not know what else ..."

Now, it was Mia turn to pacing the living room. A soft knock on the door made everyone look.

"You may come in!" Clarisse said.

"Am I interrupting?" Sofia asked as she entered.

"No, not at all. Please join us. Where is your husband?" Clarisse asked, indicating Sofia a place to sit.

"He's in our room on the phone with his son, but he'll be joining us shortly."

"This situation is all my fault. It is time to face Mabrey and the consequences. I can't allow Mabrey to keep the palace surrounded and continue to denigrate your image, Your Majesty." Clarisse shook her head.

"If you leave the Palace, Mabrey will crucify you, Joe." Mia said as she sat down on the couch next to him. Charlotte knocked on the door and came in with a smile.

"Your Majesty, this time is good news ..." And turned on the television. The news host didn't hide her smile as she read the news.

"And England joins USA, France, Spain, Germany, Portugal and Greece in this way. Cutting off all trade relations with Genovia will continue until Queen Clarisse returns to the throne. Demonstrations of support for Her Majesty Queen Clarisse extend throughout the country and abroad. We are waiting anytime to have a live call from our embassy in San Francisco where thousands of people show their outrage at King Mabrey. We recall that the Royal Palace in Genovia, is surrounded by forces loyal to the current King, but these same forces are being "surrounded" by an authentic sea of subjects loyal to the Renaldi lineage."

Clarisse smiled and looked at Joseph. Amelia leaned her head on Joseph's shoulder as she watched the interaction between her grandmother and him. Sofia got up and hugged Clarisse. "I'm sure Arthur Mabrey was not expecting this!" Sebastian and Charlotte burst into laughter.

"To be honest, neither am I. But I'm also apprehensive, I'm afraid that Mabrey's troops can turn against the people on the street ..." Clarisse said, squeezing Sofia's hands slightly.

"The international community refuses to accept Mabrey as a legitimate King, Your Majesty. They want YOU!"

"Thank you Sebastian, always loyal, my good friend!"

"I owe you everything, Your Majesty, but most of all, you are the mother of my great friend Philippe ..." And Sebastian lowered his eyes and for a few seconds, a deep silence reined in the room in which everyone revived images of the young prince. And then, another knock on the door, announcing the entrance of King Juan Carlos.

"Well, well, well ... By your expressions I see that you already know the news!" Juan Carlos said and approached Clarisse, took her hand and kissed it. Joseph frowned. Juan Carlos was a seducer and was well known the long list of conquests of the old Spanish sovereign. Clarisse smiled.

"I know, my good friend. I must say that I am surprised by so much evidence of esteem and support." Sofia sat down next to Joseph and Amelia while Clarisse, Sebastian and Juan Carlos continued the conversation, excitedly. Sofia and Joseph watched in silence as the other three spoke. She looked discreetly at Joseph and understood the discomfort ... She too would like to be far away.

"This seclusion will be brief, Clarisse. Soon Mabrey will have to abdicate, and everything will return to normal, and now I think lunch would be very much appreciated, my dear! " Juan Carlos grabbed Clarisse's arm and slipped it over his.

"It's a wonderful idea, yes. Charlotte, we'll have lunch in ten minutes."

"Yes, Your Majesty." Charlotte bowed and left, not without looking at Joseph. After all, King Juan Carlos was taking many liberties...

At lunch and forgetting the protocol, Clarisse was flanked by Juan Carlos and Sebastian while they debated the best strategy to face Mabrey. Silvia and Michael had lunch in the room, more to preserve Silvia from the stress of the news that continued to be broadcast on television. The presence of the Kings of Spain made Harry uncomfortable ... What if someone suspected that Agnes had a lover? No, he could not allow it. Then he sat down next to her, as if they were a couple in love ... Agnes was furious, and Paul apologized, said he was feeling very ill, and retired to his room. Amelia, Helena, and George did their best to cheer Joseph up, thinking that his bad temper was because he thought Mabrey was acting that way because of him. It was only when Helena saw Juan Carlos grab Clarisse's hand that it hit her… He was jealous!

"I can not and will not continue to hide here. Mabrey has to be unmasked as soon as possible. I do not want to risk putting Amelia's life at risk, for she will always be the heir to the throne and Mabrey will not consent to this. " Juan Carlos looked at her in silence ... It's never a good idea to face a madman ...

"Your Majesty, isn't better to think of an alternative solution? Mabrey wants to drag you into a scandal." Said Sebastian a little compromise.

"A scandal? What scandal, for Heaven's sake?" Now Clarisse was getting really upset. Why did Sebastian, always a staunch defender of the Renaldi house, resign himself to finding 'a problem for every solution'? Sebastian looked at her and then at Joseph and Clarisse followed his gaze ... Joseph! The scandal was about Joseph! Clarisse lowered her eyes ... Of course, Mabrey would use advantage of all the information Ruth had given to him. Even on an island and under a few feet of dirt, this woman could make her life a living hell. Joseph never took his eyes from Clarisse. He studied the words, the looks and the nervousness with which she put her hands on her lap. He felt ashamed! He, a commoner, a mere employee of Her Majesty's, Clarisse Renaldi, was at the root of an unprecedented diplomatic incident in Old Europe, endangering the Crown of Genovia and, above all, exposing the most beautiful, intelligent, caring, sensitive woman in the world to ridicule. Clarisse felt Joseph's gaze on her. How she wanted to feel his arms around her, to hear him whisper in her ear, comforting words, assuring her that everything was going to be all right ... To avoid a tightening of tension in the room, Clarisse decided to change the subject!

"Helena ..." And Joseph's heart almost stopped. He was waiting for her to told Sebastian that their relationship did not concern anyone, and that it would not be Mabrey's threat that would prevent her from giving her feelings, her happiness, for the first time in her life. "I can never thank you enough for keeping Amelia safe." Said Clarisse with a genuine smile.

"Well, Clarisse, we'll do anything for you and obviously for Mia too. And it was funny, Mia passed by our granddaughter!" And George, Helena, and Mia burst into laughter. Clarisse smiled. The happiness of seeing Amelia well and in the company of such good friends almost made her weep. Harry thought he was silent for too long.

"Princess, for nearly two months we've been trapped on that damned island, we've talked so much about you that we were also considering adopting it for our granddaughter, is not Agnes dear?" Harry wrapped his arm around her shoulders and Agnes tried to show her best smile, considering that at that moment, she might seriously have the idea of become widowed.

But this little exchange of words was enough to ease the tension a bit, and minutes later, they were all in the living room drinking coffee. Joseph stood at a safe distance from Clarisse but never out of sight. From time to time they exchanged glances and smiles.

"You'll excuse me, but I'm going to retire. I'm going to put a new patch on my shoulder and get some rest. I think we're going to need all our strengths soon. Very soon. "A chorus of 'Rest, See you soon, and Get Better Soon' echoed in the room. Joseph approached Clarisse, took her hand as they had done a thousand times and kissed her lightly. When he got up, Whispered to just her, "As soon as I wake up, can I see you in your suite, Your Majesty?" Clarisse smiled but all her senses shouted that something was not right and she cupped his cheek with her hand. "Of course, Joseph! Now get some rest, please. I desperately need my Head of Security!" He bowed again and Clarisse realize, immediately what's wrong: Sebastian words! Does Joseph think that she's ... That she's ashamed of him? Of course if the press know that the Queen ... I mean, Queen no, at this moment she was just Clarisse, the widow of King Rupert but, even so, if the press knows about her and Joseph, it will be a scandal!

And could she deal with a scandal? What about Parliament's opinion? What about her subjects? Could she jeopardize everything? Could she handle everything? No ... There's something she can not handle ... The pain she saw in Joseph's eyes! And when he opened the door to leave the living room:

"Joseph?" He stopped and looked back.

"Yes, Your Majesty?" Oh Clarisse ... He just wanted to get out of there, into his room, fill his whiskey glass and sit in the dark. Her next words opened his chest and beat inside so hard that he was almost certain that his heart failed to beat two or three times...

"I'm going with you, dear. As we are among friends, I can rest in your arms, that are where I sleep better!" Clarisse started walking toward Joseph, hoping to leave the living room quickly and thus avoid the embarrassment of the silence she was expecting but instead, the room vibrated as if Genovia had won the world cup of soccer!

"Way to go, Grandma! And you, Joey ..." Laugh Mia, and threw herself into Clarisse's arms. In seconds, that strange group of friends was immersed in real happiness, all laughed and congratulated Joseph and Clarisse, taking the opportunity to assure them that this would be a secret that everyone would gladly keep and at that moment, Joseph knew that no matter what happened, he would always be the happiest man in the world!


	33. Chapter 33

Joseph opened the door to Clarisse's suite and stepped slightly away, letting her in first, took a deep breath and stepped inside. He closed the door and leaned against the door handle. The sound of the key made Clarisse turn around and smile. Joseph continued to stare at her ... A serious expression ... His eyebrows slightly raised ... God, how the world can change so much in such a short time. The events of the last three months filled him with thought but his heart only let them pass without stopping. For him, the world was reduced to the image he had in front of him and smiled ... Clarisse! She is a force of nature! The powerful Ice Queen of Genovia was there, in front of him, the fire that crept in the fireplace, created an aura of magic, power, comfort, home ... around her!

Clarisse was starting to be nervous ... Joseph's gaze was making her uncomfortable...

"Joseph ..." It was the only thing she could say before Joseph took two steps toward her, put one hand behind her neck and the other at her waist and crush his lips to hers. It took only a second for Clarisse to respond with equal passion. They do not know how long the kiss lasted because they both needed to feel reaffirmed ... Both needed to feel that they were together and that nothing would change that.

"Clarisse forgives me. I get blinded by jealousy." Joseph kissed her forehead and hugged her.

"Jealousy, Joseph? Jealous of whom, for heaven's sake?" Joseph closed his eyes and did not answer. Clarisse looked at him for a moment and then laid her head on his shoulder.

"Sometimes I'm jealous even of my shadow ... She can touch you without anyone seeing, without anyone making judgments ... Oh Clarisse! I love you!"

I love you too, Joseph! But now let me call the nurse to treat you. Then I want my cuddle. "

Meanwhile in the living room, the Queen and her Head of Security were the subject of passionate conversation between friends.

"I confess I was not expecting this." Said Sebastian.

"Why, Prime Minister, I can't believe you did not suspect ..."

"Of course, Your Highness and nothing makes me happier than knowing that they have already admitted the feelings to each other." A laugh from Helena interrupted Sebastian.

"It seems to me that it was not just each other that they admitted feelings! I'm very happy for both of them and I do not think anyone has anything to do with it!" Helena was a fierce protector of Clarisse and Joseph and it was good that they began to get used to seeing a happy Queen. Sofia sat down, in silence, with a sad look. Juan Carlos looked at her for a while, and then a sudden fury made him get up and go to the door. Before leaving, he turned to his wife and told her in a tone that made the whole room chill.

"Your Majesty, I'm going to my room, but I want you to join me." And he left without waiting for her. Sofia got up and looked down.

"If you'll excuse me, I will retire for my room." They all nodded and bowed, leaving the room in an awkward silence.

"Of course, Your Majesty!" Said Sebastian and Harry at the same time.

When Sofia entered the room, Juan Carlos paced the floor. Sofia took a deep breath and went to sit on the sofa by the fireplace.

"You cared to explain what attitude was that in front of everyone?" She asked.

Juan Carlos stopped and suddenly all his anger appeared.

"Do you want me to explain it to you? Do you think I'm fool or completely stupid?" Sofia looked at him, not knowing what to say. Juan Carlos had always been a temperamental man but this was ridiculous.

"But what are you talking about?" She asked, rising from the couch and unconsciously moving away from him.

"You are my wife and you owe me respect!"

"I beg your pardon? How dare you even insinuate that I disrespected you? Who are you to tell me about respect?" Sofia walks toward him until she is almost against his chest. Juan Carlos was astonished and disbelieved at his wife's attitude. "You, who all your life, walked your lovers even under my nose ..."

"That's not quite right ..." Juan Carlos took a step back and turned to the fireplace.

"Liar, and do not dare shout at me, I'm tired of being ignored by you." He turned abruptly and grabbed her upper arm, pulling her to him.

"So your revenge is jump to bed with my cousin?" Sofia's reply was a violent slap in his face.

"You made me sick, but Joseph is more a man on a finger than you are in all your body!" Juan Carlos looked at her in disbelief but never let go of her arm. Then he smiled ...

"My God, how I missed your passionate, vibrant side." And without anything making foresee, he pulled her to him and kissed her. Sofia couldn't react, unable to move and Juan Carlos moved slightly away from her and looked into her eyes. Sofia looked down, her hands on his chest. That kiss seemed strange and she felt uncomfortable, anxious. But why did he kiss her? Who gave him the right to make her remember times when she was happy? Juan Carlos looked at her, trying to figure out what she was feeling.

"Was it so bad? Do you dislike my kisses so much?"

"No, just you do not kiss me for so many years that I do not even know how to kiss." And walk away from him. Then, without saying a word, she turned to left the room but he grabbed her hand.

"Sofia, wait please."

"Why?"

"You can't leave me… Please look at me, Sofia."

She turn around and looked him fully in the eyes.

"Don't worry, Your Majesty. I'm too old to leave you. I've settled for the fact that my husband is a 'Casanova' and does not make a secret of his love affairs. "Juan Carlos stared at the floor and let go of her hand, and Sofia continued calmly and sadly.

"All my life I've heard my friends tell me constantly how lucky I was to have a husband like you: handsome, charming, sexy, King of a country ... All my life I've heard them say how much they envied my fairy tale. " Her words entered his chest like a dagger and suddenly all the women who shared his bed did not seem so important.

"Sofia, I ..."

"Please, Juan, I do not need you to humiliate me anymore. I'll walk for a while. I need to recompose myself." And this time Sofia left the room without her husband being able to stop her.

It was nearly five o'clock in the morning when Joseph woke up. The dim light from the living room lamp through the half-open door of the bedroom lightly lit Clarisse's bare back ... Joseph smiled and resisted the temptation to kiss her. With an almost desperate slowness, Joseph managed to get out of bed without waking her up. With all the anticipated riots, Clarisse will need all the rest she can get. He dressed, pulled the blanket over her shoulders, and left ...

Charlotte entered Clarisse's living room at seven-thirty. Clarisse was having breakfast and smiled.

"Good morning, Your Majesty."

"Good morning Charlotte, my sweet girl, why did you get up so early? There's nothing to do ... My kingdom is in the hands of a criminal ..." Charlotte was uncomfortable, nervous, and Clarisse noticed that immediately.

"Charlotte, what's wrong?" Clarisse set down the cup of tea and took her hand. Charlotte closed her eyes.

"Your Majesty ... Joseph has surrendered to the police and is detained but nobody knows where." Clarisse was terrified. It was not possible! Joseph was not going to make such nonsense, he would not leave her alone ...

"Your Majesty? Please say something ..."

But Clarisse still could not say a word. Then the door opened, and Mia ran into the room without making herself known.

"Grandmother, all the news is saying that Joseph was arrested and that he is ... Ah ... Good morning, Charlotte, he's awaiting trial but no one says where, is this true?" Clarisse needed a superhuman effort to keep the tears from falling.

"I'm afraid so, my dear." Mia sat down next to them.

"But why did you let him do such nonsense, Grandma?"

"I had no choice ... He didn't tell anyone what he was going to do ..." Clarisse looked down at the floor, trying to regain her emotions. Mia understood perfectly well that between Clarisse and Joseph there was something much stronger than the newspapers and televisions said. Clarisse got up, went back to her room, and stopped at the door.

"I can't tell you how much I appreciate your tenderness, your care for me ..."

"Our love." Mia said a little embarrassed.

"I know that, my little girl, I'm going to change my clothes, I'll meet you in a little while, please, I need to be alone for a few minutes."

"Your Majesty, we must study very carefully what we are going to say about Joseph's arrest. The political situation is very unstable ..." Mabrey stood up enraged.

"I must think of what? I am the King! The King, you understand? This country belongs to me by right, they should all have died!" Completely maddened, Mabrey tossed everything on the desk to the floor. Charles remained silent. He had learned as badly as possible that, annoy Artur Mabrey, was not a good idea.

"I will make a statement to the nation ... Joseph tried to assassinate me and this is a life sentence or death sentence! In any case, it will be enough for Clarisse to change her mind ... As she did not die, then she'd better become my consort ... "Mabrey stared at the window with a stunned look and a Machiavellian grin. After all, his plan would yield excellent results. For his life to be perfect, all he needed was Clarisse!

However, in the palace, Clarisse and Sebastian outlined a strategy to avoid Joseph's trial.

"The only way Joseph does not go to trial, it will be Mabrey abdicate and we both know he will not do it ..." Saied Sebastian. Clarisse paced the floor of the office.

"There's got to be a solution, Sebastian." Parliament can't afford to fool around with these... Everyone knows Joseph had nothing to do with Rupert's or Philippe's death. I have to go to Parliament today! "

"Your Majesty, please think better. We'll get the best lawyers to Joseph ..."

"I will go to Parliament, but first I will speak to the leaders of the countries who want Mabrey to resign." Clarisse picked up the phone and called Charlotte.

"I'm sorry my dear, but I'm going to need your help." And thirty seconds later, Charlotte was coming into the office.

"Charlotte, please mark a video conference at the same time with all the Heads of State who support us. This Mabrey clown will end!" Sebastian and Charlotte smiled. Queen Clarisse was back in action!


	34. Chapter 34

When the guard looked at the counter, it took a few seconds before he could react.

"Sir?" He said as he rose slowly, not taking his eyes off Joseph. Then he looked back and forth to make sure that no one was looking at him and whispered.

"Sir, there is an immediate arrest warrant against you, Sir. Please leave now. "

Joseph, always with a serious expression, stared at the sign the guard carried on his chest.

"Thank you for the warning. I will not forget, François. But I'm here because my name and my honor are clean and I will not let Mabrey drag the name of Her Majesty through the mud. Please register my arrest. This game has to end immediately. "

"But, Sir, I heard some rumors that Captain Gotho wants ... He ... Well, he's furious with you and ..."

"I understand, François. But it's not worth delaying this anymore." François lowered his eyes and picked up the cuffs. Slowly, he walked around the counter. Joseph turned and put his hands behind his back.

"Sir ... Please ... My loyalty is with you and Her Majesty. Do not make me arrest you, Sir. "

"One more reason for you to arrest me. I know you will treat me with respect. Now do it and call your superior. "

"Yes, sir." François lowered his eyes and executed the orders. Less than two minutes later, Captain Gotho arrived at the police station of Pyrus.

"Where is he?" He shouted. François got up and answered him, not hiding the anger.

"Sir Joseph is in the interrogation room!" Gotho turned to Francois, furious.

"Sir ? Sir Joseph ? He's a dog! A piece of shit! Do you understand, soldier? From now on do not call him Sir. And he's NEVER been here! Do you understand Do ... You ... Understand? "Gotho almost frowned with such anger.

"Yes."

"Yes what, soldier?" The captain shouted close to François's face but this never showed fear.

"Yes Captain."

"No! You refer to me as Sir! Sir! Do you heard me? "

"Yes ... Sir."

For two hours Clarisse was in video conference with the world's leading leaders. All of them, without exception, agreed to temporarily cancel all economic cooperation agreements with Genovia, as well as to re-establish borders, thus preventing the free movement of people and goods, as is the case throughout Europe. In addition, if Mabrey does not relinquish the throne, all his personal bank accounts will be frozen and assets arrested in all countries. It will be the President of the European Council who, on behalf of all the nations adhering to the pact, will communicate to the Parliament of Genovia the decisions taken. When the last screen of the room was turned off, Clarisse covered her face with her hands and cried. Instantly Charlotte and Mia were at her side.

"Grandma... Please do not cry! I am sure that tomorrow Parliament will require Mabrey to abdicate. It is impossible to keep a country working if it is completely isolated from the rest of the world. "Mia sat on the arm of Clarisse's chair and hugged her.

"My dear Mia ... I want to believe that everything will be resolved without anyone having to spill a drop of blood. But I fear what Mabrey can do ... I think he's on the verge of madness ... "Clarisse returned her granddaughter's hug and indicated that she wanted to get up. Mia stood and Clarisse went to the window in an attempt to contain the tears she wanted to return. She did not want to assume that she felt panicked for not knowing anything about Joseph.

"Grandma…"

"Yes, dear?" Clarisse replied without turning.

"Do you already know anything about Joe?" Clarisse closed her eyes and could not contain her tears and shook her head, unable to speak. Charlotte whispered in Mia's ear that it was best to leave Clarisse alone for a while. Mia nodded and they both left the room without saying anything else. However, in Mabrey's office ...

"Captain, I want Joseph to be transferred to an uninhabited farm that belonging to the family of my late wife. Noone can know. I'm going to announce on television that we caught him this morning but he fired at the guards and ran away again. No one can know he's with us. I want him to suffer ... I want him to feel all the bones from ... I want him to see my marriage to Clarisse! And then I'll kill him! With my own hands. "Captain Gotho's laughter filled the room.

"Consider it done, Sir. It will be a pleasure to show that dog, who rules! "Mabrey approached Gotho and patted him on the back.

"It was a wise decision to appoint you Head of my Personal Guard. You will be greatly rewarded, my friend: "

Half an hour later, Mabrey's supportive Channel Two television set the cameras, lights, and microphones in Mabrey's office. Elsie touched up her makeup while rehearsing, with Mabrey, the questions and answers from the television interview. Charles took advantage of the distraction and left the office for a few seconds.

"Charlotte? Please do not ask questions and call Channel Two ... "

"Charles?"

"Yes, but I can not say anything else but they still find me out. And I want you to know that I'm so sorry about this. "And he hung up. Charlotte stared at the phone, not knowing what to think but turned on the television and then ran to the living room where Clarisse was with Mia and Helena. Clarisse stood up immediately, startled.

"Charlotte? Do you know anything about Joseph yet? "

"Your Majesty, I'm afraid you will not like this ..." Charlotte switched on the television and Clarisse sat down on the couch, slowly. As news of the footer, the channel announced that Joseph had fled the prison, was armed and was considered very dangerous. Then the broadcast passes to Elsie, who announces that King Mabrey is going to make a statement to the country. Juan Carlos and George enter the room but they shut up immediately when they see their expression. Juan Carlos picks up the phone and calls Sofia.

"A serious thing happened. I'd like you to meet me in the living room. "

"What happened? You're scaring me. "

"Joseph was arrested but he ran away and I think Mabrey is preparing to hunt the man." Sofia did not answer but hung up the phone and minutes later she joined them.

"My dear fellow citizens, you all learned of the attempted assassination that I was targeted by the former Head of Security Joseph Elizondo. Despite being at risk of life and knowing that this killer was hiding in the palace under the protection of Clarisse Renaldi ... "Mabrey paused for everyone to realize that no one should refer to Clarisse as Her Majesty. "I was condescending and asked Clarisse several times to hand him to justice. However, this lady preferred to shelter a murderer, endangering the lives of everyone, including the young Princess Amelia. "Clarisse covered her mouth to avoid shouting, because at that moment, it was the only thing she wanted to do. Sofia was with her husband, not knowing what to say. Juan Carlos was furious and only shook his head. Sofia put a hand on his arm to try to calm him down. He looked at her and smiled. "This morning, our police forces captured this despicable man but unfortunately, and with the help of a former member of his escort, managed to escape, having fired on two guards. It is my duty, as your King, to alert you to the presence of this monster in the streets. He is armed and considered very dangerous. A cold-blooded killer. Any information about his whereabouts must be immediately communicated to the authorities, so that he can be arrested as soon as possible and brought to trial. "And the issue returned again to the studios, leaving everyone speechless.

"Clarisse, everyone knows this is a lie ..."

"I know, Helena. But Mabrey has just given an apology to the whole nation, so he can do whatever he wants with Joseph ... "

Michael entered the room suddenly.

"I suppose you saw Mabrey's speech?" A chorus of "Yes" was the answer.

"What are we going to do?" Mia asked, and no one answered. Clarisse got up and picked up the phone.

"Shades, please come here immediately."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Your Majesty, do you want me to call the Prime Minister?"

"Yes, Charlotte, please. Right now we need all the help we can get. "

Joseph opened his eyes slowly. A violent headache prevented him from concentrating. He felt the blood running down his face, the metal of the handcuffs cutting his wrists, and the muscles in his arms seemed to tear whenever he moved. He closed his eyes again ... The image of Gotho, striking him with a staff, made him straighten himself again in his chair ... He looked around to study the place for an exit. The only existing door was locked. At the far end of the room was a mattress and a glass of water on the floor. Suddenly, Joseph heard the door open and he lowered his head, pretending to faint. Gotho and Mabrey entered the room. Gotho shoved Joseph's shoulder with his staff.

"Wake up miserable. Here's your King! "Mabrey laughed.

"After all, it's good that they did not die. This little revenge is much tastier! "Joseph pretended to wake up.

"Mabrey ..." But Gotho gave him a violent blow on the back with his staff. Joseph squirmed in pain and fell to his knees.

"That's right. On your knees and at my feet! I must say you're hard to die, commoner. I was surprised when I saw you enter Parliament, along with that whore and your friends. "Joseph flushed with fury and tried to turn on Mabrey but a violent kick on his chin, threw him to the ground. Mabrey looked at him and laughed.

"I'm thinking of bringing a little television here, Joseph. I know you care about everything about the Nation, so ... I thought you might like to attend my wedding ... With Clarisse! "Joseph tried to get up but fell again. The pains all over his body were so strong they made him moan every time he moved. Then, in a superhuman effort, he squeezed his knees and stood up.

"Over my dead body!" Mabrey looked at him and smiled.

"Well, maybe I'll do you the will! And now I leave you alone. I do not want Captain Gotho to splatter me with blood. "

Mabrey returned home and told Charles to call the palace to see Clarisse.

"My dear Clarisse, how are you?" Mabrey's voice almost made her vomit.

"Spare me your cynicism, Mabrey. What do you want? "

"My dear, is this the way you talk to your future husband?" Clarisse was so shocked she dropped the phone but picked it up immediately.

"I BEG YOUR PARDON?"

"Yes, yes, dear. It is not necessary to go into great explanations. I have something you want, and for now he's still alive ... "Tears streamed down Clarisse's face but she remained silent. It was this then, Mabrey's plan. "And in order that he may remain alive, you will have to say yes, to me, before the Archbishop and the whole Nation. You see, it's very simple. What is your favorite day, my dear? I think we'd better score now. I'm afraid your former Head of Security is in dire need of some 'help' ... "Mabrey smiled. His plan was perfect ... King and married to the most beautiful woman in the world! In the midst of tears and an enormous anger, Clarisse was able to say:

"Tomorrow I'll give you the answer." Clarisse hung up the phone and let her tears flow freely. Seconds later, the e-mail from the palace received an anonymous message with a photograph of Joseph, kneeling on the floor and arms cuffed behind his back, his face covered with blood and several blows and bruises. Charlotte put her hand over her mouth to stifle a scream. How could she show that photo to the queen? This was a nightmare. A real nightmare. Shades stood by the door. He was not sure what to do, Clarisse looked in a world apart. In a painful world apart. But Clarisse knew perfectly well that he was there ...

"Shades, we have to find Joseph by tomorrow morning. Do you think that's possible? "

"I'll do the impossible, Your Majesty, to ..." Charlotte burst into Clarisse's office. Charlotte's gaze scarred her even more.

"Charlotte?"

"Ma'am ... You have to see this ..." And handed the photograph to Clarisse.

"No… no, no, no! This can not be happening. Damn you, Mabrey! "Clarisse shouted. Despair was beginning to take hold of her. The last few months were to be a real hell and now Joseph was at risk of life because of her. Shades exchanged a glance with Charlotte.

"Your Majesty, I beg your permission to leave. I'll start the searches immediately. We'll find Joseph, Ma'am. Even if I have to torture someone to find out where he is. "

"Granted. And Shades ... Thank you. "Charlotte left, too. Charles could be an extraordinary ally ...


	35. Chapter 35

**First of all, I want to apologize to everyone for the time I have spent since the last post. I promise it will not happen again.**

 **I hope you like the new chapter and please leave a review. It only takes a few seconds and it's so important to me!**

"It's going to be a long night, Charlotte. Artur Mabrey is sick. How can he do this to someone?... "Charlotte handed him the cup of coffee and sat down at the table next to him.

"I'm waiting for Charles to call me. I sent him a message saying that I needed to speak to him urgently. "

"You think he might have ..." Shades's phone rang and he answered immediately.

"Shades here."

"I'm sorry I'm calling at this hour, Sir, but here at the North gate is a guard named François who says he has a matter of vital importance to tell you. I told him to leave a message or the phone number to be contacted tomorrow but he says that tomorrow is too late ... "

"Okay, Tom. Come with him to my office right now. And not a word to anyone. "Shades hung up the phone and drank the coffee all at once.

"Tell me what's going on," Charlotte asked irritably. Shades looked at her in silence.

"Shades ... I'm unnerved by all this, do not make me lose my temper ..."

"Walk with me. It may be nothing ... But it may be news of Joseph. " Shades said getting up and heading for the kitchen door. Charlotte got up immediately and followed.

"I'll tell Her Majesty ..." Shades turned abruptly, startling her.

"Don't say anything, for now. Let's hear first what François ... "

"François? "

"Yes. And before you ask, I don't know who it is ... He can even be one of Mabrey's guards. And if this is the case and Her Majesty enters my office, Mabrey will immediately know that she does not intend to marry him. "

"You're right. But now let's go. Let's not make him wait. "

Tom and François were already in the office when Shades and Charlotte entered.

"Good evening, Tom, François." Greeted Shades, trying to imitate Joseph's intimidating tone.

"Good evening," Charlotte repeated with a tremendous effort not to start laughing at Shades' inglorious efforts.

"Good evening, Sir, Madam ..." They answered in unison.

Francois took a step toward Shades but Tom grabbed his arm and kept him from moving forward. François nodded and began to tell what had happened in the Police station that morning. Charlotte listened in silence and sent another message to Charles.

"You have no idea where they might have taken him?"

"No, Sir. But the captain was furious. I do not know how he stopped himself ... Maybe it was because he was not alone ... But the truth is that I fear for the physical integrity of Sir Joseph. These people are bad! Very bad!"

"Francois, your help is invaluable. Thank you so much for letting us know what happened, "said Shades standing up.

"Sir, may I join the Palace Guard? I know they first have to do a background check on me, but I'll wait as long as they want. "

Shades looked at Tom and then at Charlotte, and then Clarisse entered the room. Everyone got up and looked at each other confused but no one could speak.

"Good evening everyone. Shades, I heard someone here with news of Joseph ... "Clarisse said staring at Francois. Charlotte approached Clarisse and Shades closed her eyes ... The worst thing that could happen was Clarisse to appear at that moment ... And she appeared.

"Scoth? Charlotte? "Now it was Clarisse's turn to be confused ...

"What's wrong? Why don't they talk? "Clarisse approached Francois, but Shades spoke first.

"Your Majesty, François was on duty at the Police station when Sir Joseph was arrested. We believe the Mabrey's men could have him imprisoned in any place. "Clarisse clasped her hands in front of her waist and took a deep breath. Without a word, she went to Shades' secretary and sat down.

"I'll get you some tea, Your Majesty." And Charlotte left the room without waiting for the answer. Tom stood firmly beside Francois, but Clarisse's presence in the room was making him nervous. Shades noticed this and sent him out, leaving only Francois with Clarisse.

"François, how do we know that your coming to the palace is not a Mabrey maneuver?" Clarisse asked quietly.

"You can't, Your Majesty. The only thing I have is my word. "It was now François's turn to feel intimidated. The Queen's calmness left his nerves in a gelly. And, face to face, her beauty was almost mesmerizing. No wonder almost every man had a crush on her, he thought. And so close, he could swear that it was impossible for Joseph not to be completely in love!

"François?" Clarisse called, a soft smile on her face. François was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice that he was staring at Clarisse and when Shades was preparing to take other measures (after all, in Joseph's absence, it was up to him to protect the queen and woman who occupied the heart of his friend), Clarisse chose to speak first and spare young François, a great embarrassment.

"Your Majesty, I beg your pardon," he said, bending on one knee. "I was completely distracted in my thoughts.

"Yes, I noticed. But back to my question ... "

François got up and always with his head down, he answered.

"Your Majesty, I am the youngest of five brothers. My mother was always very sick and only my father worked. The money never arrived until the end of the month and so the owner of the grocery store gave us the goods until my father received the order. That is why I grew to know how to value a man's word. And it's the only thing I have to give you, Your Majesty. My word on how everything I've told is true and that I have no connection whatsoever with this perfidious Artur Mabrey. "Clarisse looked at him for a few seconds ... To have Joseph back, she would take any risks, however and, for a motive she could not explain, Francois seemed to be a good person ...

"Very well, I'll believe what you say." François lifted his head and smiled.

"You will not regret it, Your Majesty. I'll help bring Sir Joseph home. "

Clarisse did not answer ... Home ... She would willingly give her life to bring Joseph safe and sound, back home!

"Shades, I'm going to retire to my room, but I'd like to be informed as soon as you've drawn up a search plan and-" The door opened suddenly and banged, startling her.

"Charlotte?"

"I already know where he is, Your Majesty. Chateaux du Roi. It is a property near Aussery and belonged to the grandparents of Mabrey's late wife. "

Before Clarisse could respond, Juan Carlos and Michael came in as well.

"I'm sorry but seeing Charlotte running this way can only mean news from my cousin," said Juan Carlos. Clarisse smiled and got up.

"At least we think we know where he is and that's a big help."

"Your ..." Michael began to speak but Clarisse's gaze interrupted him.

"Clarisse, I'm sorry. I am at your complete disposal to do whatever is necessary. "

"Thankyou, my friends. Let's leave it to Shades to plan to rescue Joseph. "

"They are ready in half an hour, Your Majesty," said Shades, approaching François.

"Thank you. Then we wait in the living room. "

The room was plunged into utter silence, even though there were seven adults there. Clarisse sat down by the fire and looked at the flames in silence... She could not lose Joseph. However, the image of him in the hands of Mabrey put to test her faith. Charlotte looked discreetly at Clarisse. The warmth and tenderness that Charlotte felt for her could only compare to how she feels about a mother. In that room everyone was born in feelings that have been built in recent months. Everyone had a bond that united them and at this point no one dared even have negative thoughts. Juan Carlos was looking at Sofia in silence ... The woman who had accompanied him all his life ... Who had forgiven him the betrayal, who raised his children, who gave him a family ... And that he had treated so badly, to the point that they no longer wanted to touch or speak! And yet when he imagined Sophia might be emotionally interested in Joseph, he was blinded with jealousy. And at that moment he made a decision ... He wanted his wife back!

Agnes, Paul, and Michael were sitting in another corner of the room. Harry's refusal to join them was being noticed, but no one was talking about it. The entrance of Pierre and Shades into the room made everyone stand.

"I already have the plans, your Majesty."

"Thank God!" Said Clarisse. Pierre hugged his mother and smiled.

"And it's an excellent plan, Mom. Tonight we'll have Joseph back. "Clarisse did not answer and leaned her head against Pierre's chest. Shades still waited for a few seconds, but the anxiety to save Joseph made him interrupt.

"Your Majesty, I'm sorry but we're going to have to leave now, if we want to have Sir Joseph in the Palace before dawn ..."

"Sure, sure. I'm the one who apologizes. Explain to us the plan and what each of us should do. "Clarisse approached Shades and that was when he started to get really nervous.

"Your Majesty, I beg you to forgive me but none of you are included in my plans." The papers in his hands shook visibly. Clarisse looked at him admiringly but understood immediately.

"This operation has to be done quickly and without the minimum of noise. The men trained by Sir Joseph will know, in the second, exactly what to do. And if you... "

"Shades, please, you do not have to explain. If Joseph didn't trust you completely, he did not name you Second in Command! But now tell us what you want to do, please. "

"Yes, Your Majesty. Let's make a clean entrance. As soon as we arrive, we will analyze the whole area with a thermal camera and we will enter the basement which is where there will be less chance of finding someone. As soon as the basement is clear we enter and bring in Sir Joseph, leaving Francois in his place. "

"François in the place of Joseph ? It's impossible. They will notice immediately and he will suffer the consequences ... "

"In addition, the poor man will be immediately connected to us," said Juan Carlos.

"I told him the same but still, he insisted. And in fact, it's the only way for they do not notice that Joseph is no longer in jail. And he said he'd get a make-up that no one would recognize him." Shades hears a call in his earpiece.

"Just a moment. I will deal with that. Don't do nothing and wait for me." Shades left and returned two minutes later with a very ill-treated François.

Everyone stood up. Sofia and Clarisse approached them.

"But what happened, François?" Clarisse asked genuinely concerned.

"If I did not come so quickly, he would be killed by the guards of the palace."

"I needed a good makeup ... It was the easiest thing in the world ... I just went to the bar where the Palace guards get together and say that what was happening to Sir Joseph was deserved." And smiled, showing several bruises , scratches, kicks...

"Well, François, it's going to look like we gave you a brave beating. Maybe it will. You'll have to say what we agreed. That we found you out of the Police station, beat you and took you there. "

"I told Sir Joseph that my loyalty was to Her Majesty and to him. Now I have a way to prove it. "

Charlotte got up and dimmed the lights in the room. Clarisse and Silvia talked about the baby and the anxiety of the new life. Sofia could barely keep her eyes open but she could not help but smile at Silvia's nervousness. Slowly, and without noticing it, she slipped on the couch until her head rested against her husband's shoulder. Juan Carlos opened his eyes and smiled. He lifted his arm very slowly and put it on Sofia's shoulders. Frightened by the unexpected touch, Sofia got up but Juan Carlos pulled her back to him and smiled as Sofia let herself go and leaned her head against his chest. Michael and Paul slept in another corner of the room and Agnes joined Clarisse, Silvia, and Charlotte.

"This anxiety is driving me nuts. What if they were discovered? "

"My dear Charlotte. Shades knows what he's doing. You'll see that he's coming back soon, "Clarisse said, but the truth was she could not even sit. She got up and went to put more wood in the fireplace.

The door opened without a sound but Clarisse felt it ... His Joseph was home! And without a word, she ran to the door and threw herself into his arms.

"Oh Joseph! You are home! Let me look at you ... "

"I'm fine, my queen. Nothing that some rest does not heal! "Clarisse smiled and leaned her head against his chest, wrapping her arms around his waist as Joseph wrapped her arms around her shoulders. A slight groan reminded Clarisse of Joseph's wounds, but when she was about to leave, he tightened her grip.

"Do not leave me, Clarisse! I need to have you in my arms! "And Clarisse could no longer hold back her tears.

"Joseph! My Joseph! "And kissed him.

"Clarisse, my love, I'm too old for these things!" And he let out a laugh. And then the whole room woke up. Everyone spoke at the same time, everyone asked questions.

"Calm Please. I answer to everyone but let me sit down. But first, I have a question: Who is going to marry Mabrey ? "And they all laughed out loud. Joseph sat down and Clarisse sat down next to him. It was a long night, but no one cared. Within a few hours, Genovia's future would be decided and he was coming home to protect his Queen!


	36. Chapter 36

_**I'm back ...**_

 _ **First, I want to apologize because I have to delet a chapter (34 and 35 are the same) and thank you so much to LoveJulie35 for calling my attention to that.**_

 _ **Many thanks to all who still read this story, who follow it and added it to the favorites. A special thank you to Berenakiss2, Teacup10 and Chazidasity for leaving a review.**_

 _ **I hope you like it and, if you can, leave a review. It means a lot to me.**_

 _ **Have fun.**_

 _ **Kisses**_

 _ **Maria**_

Artur Mabrey was a happy man! He had Genovia's throne, he will marry the most beautiful woman in the world, and ended his greatest rival: Joseph! And all this in one day!

"Charles! Charles? "He cried angrily. Charles almost ran into Mabrey's room.

"Yes, Your Majesty?" Charles said with a deep bow.

"You're incompetent! Call Captain Gothe immediately. It's time to end my problems! And hurry up. I want to sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a very important day in the history of this country and I want to be at my best!" Charles bowed slightly and left. Fifteen minutes later he returned to announce the Captain's arrival.

"Captain Gothe, sit down and accompany me on a drink. I feel refreshed. Even, maybe rejuvenated." Mabrey welcomed him with a smile and a whiskey. The captain saluted and accepted the glass.

"Your Majesty, you're absolutely right. Did we have a special occasion to celabrate?" He asked, and after Mabrey sat down, he also sat down in another chair by the fireplace.

"We celebrated my marriage to Clarisse Renaldi!"

"Did she accepted it?" He asked, startled but disguised immediately. Mabrey smiled and stretched out his arm toward the Captain, toasting lightly with both glasses.

"Yes, yes, of course. But we'll make it official tomorrow morning in parliament. "

"Congratulations, Your Majesty. And let me tell you, you made a great choice! "

"I know! That woman should have been mine for many years. In fact, she never should have married Rupert. He was a callous womanizer and Clarisse deserved much better. "Gotho listened to him in silence.

"I thought I'd let Joseph attend our wedding but I decided I was not taking any chances ... I want him dead tonight, Captain. I do not want any loose ends. I'm not going to risk discovering him and he's messing with my plans. "

"Consider It Done, Your Majesty!"

Mabrey got up and Gotho too.

"Great, I'll rest then! Good evening, Captain. I hope you have fun as much as I would have if I did it myself. But please, film. I want to have something fun to show my wife on our wedding night. "Gothe and Mabrey laughed and separated: Mabrey for a good night's sleep and Gothe to kill Joseph, with exquisiteness of wickedness!

The night was almost over when everyone gathered in the rooms. Joseph's rescue gave the subject of conversation until dawn and no one seemed to lose the battle with sleep. Overcome by exhaustion, Clarisse took the first step. She grabbed Joseph's hand, stood up, and pulled him to her.

"We're going to close the night. In a little while, I will have a big battle to run ... I hope I have arguments to stop it! "Joseph squeezed her hand lightly and smiled. Mia hugged Joseph first, then Clarisse and murmured in her grandmother's ear .

"I'm so happy, Grandma. For all of us, but especially for you. I really want you to be happy." Clarisse's eyes filled with tears and, unable to speak, just hugged her granddaughter, sure she would understand ...

Joseph accompanied Clarisse to the bedroom and, as he bowed to say goodbye, Clarisse laughed and pulled him into the room. Joseph smiled and closed the door behind him.

"I almost lost you ... I will not risk it again."

"Even after I die, my love, remember that I will always be near you. I'll be your Guardian Angel. You will never lose me." Joseph wrapped his arms around her waist and squeezed her. Clarisse grabbed his face with both hands and kissed him softly. Tears streamed down her face and she did not hide them. She just wanted to forget the terror she felt when he's not back into her arms.

"It's been a couple of crazy months, isn't it?" Joseph asked.

Clarisse smiled, put her arms around his neck, and kissed him again.

"I think so ... But now let's go to sleep, my love. In a few hours I intend to take Artur Mabrey out of the throne and you, you have to rest a lot and treat you, my love! I belong to you! "Joseph tried to lift her but a few broken ribs and many pains almost dictated that they end up on the floor. Clarisse burst into laughter.

"Please, Joseph, put me down. I do not want my man with more injuries." and she let out another laugh. And how he loved those laughter.

That night they slept hugged, curled into each other, as if they were afraid that someone would tear them away. Joseph looked at her in silence. He liked to watch her sleep. He liked to feel that while she was there, safe in his arms, nothing and no one could hurt her!

At six-thirty, when Clarisse got up, Charlotte was waiting for her in the living room, with breakfast.

"Good morning, Charlotte. So early? But, did you sleep? "Charlotte smiled.

"Good morning, Your Majesty. Today is going to be so important and intense that I do not even sleep. At seven I will start calling the Presidents of other countries to get everything ready for videoconferencing. We can't fail a minute. Everything has to be perfect. Viscount Mabrey can't even have time to speak on the marriage request, Your Majesty. He must be immediately removed from the throne." Now it was Clarisse's turn to smile. Sweet Charlotte! She was what Clarisse could call a daughter.

"Charlotte, my dear Charlotte, you can't imagine how much I love you." And without waiting for an answer, embraced her. Charlotte closed her eyes, hugged Clarisse, and began to cry. Clarisse shifted slightly, distressed.

"Charlotte, what's going on? Did I say something wrong? What…"

"No, no, Your Majesty. It was I who got out of control when I heard you say that you like me ... I thought I was going crazy while you were gone. I do not know what would I do if I had lost you, Your Majesty ..." And she lowered her eyes. Clarisse wiped the tears from her face and hugged Charlotte again.

"Let's hope you do not have to find out in the next few years." She smiled. "Now let's work. We have a dictator to overthrow! "

The sound of three dry blows dictated the start of the Parliament session. "The session is open. Today we will have a special session because we will count on our much esteemed Queen Clarisse. Welcome, Your Majesty." Clarisse smiled, but Artur Mabrey was instantly irritated.

"Have the word, Lord Palimore." But Mabrey interrupted him.

"Today your King will have the word first. I want to tell you the news that next week, Clarisse Renaldi and I, will get married! "Clarisse looked at him furiously.

"I believe you need my consent, Mabrey."

"I feel that I have your consent, Clarisse ... And perhaps it would be elegant to treat your future husband for… Your Majesty ..."

"No, Mabrey. You're not my King and I'm not marrying you! "

Sebastian looked amused at the various shades of purple that Mabrey's face presented. Mia, Juan Carlos, Sofia, Michael and Paul hardly contained the laughter. Lord Palimore decided to intervene.

"Your Majesties, I am very sorry to interrupt your exchange of arguments, but we have a videoconference with the Presidents of several allied countries and the European Community. And the videoconference starts in three minutes.

"A videoconference? Without my permission ? But who dares? "

"Your Majesty, Parliament does not need your authorization to hold videoconferences and, more, with allied countries."

"But from now on, you will, do you understand?" Mabrey almost frothed with anger.

"Your Majesty, we'll turn on the monitors ..." said Lord Palimore and Mabrey paused and smiled slightly.

Fourteen screens, each with the leader of a different nation, appeared in plain sight and Clarisse shivered ... It was now or never. Mabrey showed more and more signs of imbalance. President Obama was the keynote speaker, although he was initially said to be the President of the European Parliament. Now, Mabrey felt truly important ... The President of the greatest world power was there to talk to him ... Mabrey's ego almost exploded.

"Good day or good evening, to all the citizens of the world who accompany with fear, the unfolding of the situation in Genovia. Good morning Your Majesty Queen Clarisse, King Juan Carlos, Queen Sofia, Princess Amelia, Prime Minister and all the other members of Parliament in Genovia. "Mabrey was deeply humiliated that President Obama had not referred to him as KING Mabrey.

"In recent years, we have witnessed a huge expansion of Genovia, not only in economic terms, but also in the international projection that the country has and which is reflected in a significant improvement in the quality of life of all Genovians. We all know that this development is due to a fair and directed reign for all citizens, without exception! Queen Clarisse's tireless and hard work made the difference. An unfortunate accident, dictated that our dear Queen, had been isolated for more than three months, having been replaced in the throne by Artur Mabrey who called herself King. However, since that time Genovia's economy has plummeted, international relations are either canceled or in the process of being canceled, peace treaties, celebrated century's ago, have been broken ... Many serious problems plague this small country at this time. And the International Community does not accept this state of things in a democratic country. Queen Clarisse has returned, there is no small reason why she should stay away from the throne. We could be here for hours praising the work done by the Monarch, but it is not necessary! It is world famous. Thus, the International Community, of which I am a spokesperson, asks the Parliament of Genovia for the immediate dismissal of Artur Mabrey as King of Genovia ... "

"Never! But who are you to come and tell us how to govern our country? Get involved in your business. No one asked your opinion. "

Everyone, including President Obama, waited for Mabrey to shut up and continued ...

"As I was saying, the immediate dismissal of Artur Mabrey and the reinstatement to Queen Clarisse's throne!" Palms flooded Parliament, muffling the hysterical cries of Mabrey. Sebastian murmured in Clarisse's ear, congratulations. Mia could not contain herself and from the galleries uttered a cry:

"Uou, way to go, granma!" Taking everyone to a burst of laughter (except Mabrey, of course).

"I do not accept outside interference in my country!" And he moved closer to Clarisse. "We can sit at the table and negotiate solutions, but I will not allow you to tell me what to do ..." And punched his secretary. But when he looked straight ahead, the blood froze in his veins ... A Joseph full of bruises ... but alive! And free! Where's Captain Gotho? Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the letter-opening knife on his desk. Discreetly he took it and looked back at the monitors. He needed a solution ...

"President Obama ... I don't fucking care about your decisions!" And before anyone could even say a word, he grabbed Clarisse by the waist, leaning her back against his chest and pointed the knife to her throat. Joseph almost fainted with pain when he tried to move faster than his body would allow. Screams and words of awe and terror filled Parliament. All presidents watched helplessly, what could be the last minutes of Clarisse. Joseph recovered himself and advanced to Mabrey.

"Leave her at once, or I'll kill you!"

"Get away from me, you filthy bastard. Despicable commoner! Get away! She is mine! CLARISSE IS MINE " He shouted almost madly. Each time he uttered a word, the knife was sticking a little more into Clarisse's neck. Joseph stopped and pointed the gun. Clarisse never said a word. Guards loyal to Mabrey were pointing weapons at Joseph. Shades approached and ordered his guards to encircle Mabrey's. Joseph stepped forward.

"I'll count to three, if you do not leave Her Majesty, I KILL YOU!"

Mabrey let out a frightened laugh.

"Do you want me to help you count?"

"One ..." said Joseph. Mabrey laughed wildly.

"Two…"

"You're a clown, you bastard."

"Three. Drop it! "

"No! She is mine!"

Bang! A sharp shot on Mabrey's forehead, splattered Clarisse with blood, and before Mabrey's body hit the ground, Joseph was beside her, to take her away. The silence in the room was total.

"Charlotte, take Her Mejesty to the palace and make sure she's okay!" Charlotte was as shocked as any of the others, including Clarisse, but her protective manner came immediately up.

"Of course, Joseph. Your Majesty, come with me please. "

"Joseph?" Clarisse murmured.

"Your Majesty, please, return to the Palace." And he walked away from them. Then he handed the gun to Shades and held out his arms.

"You know what to do!"


	37. Chapter 37

Shades grabbed the gun, but refused to handcuff Joseph.

"Never in my lifetime, Boss."

Juan Carlos, Michael and Paul went down immediately. The confusion was settled. Shades covered Mabrey's trunk and head with his coat and called an ambulance. Mabrey's guards were waiting for instructions, but none of them took a position that could jeopardize the safety of anyone inside the parliament.

"This session is suspended until tomorrow," Sebastian announced.

"Shades, you'll have to accompany me to the Police Station. Only the authorization of a Judge will allow me to await trial at home. "

"I'll go with you," said Juan Carlos.

"It is not necessary, John. My men know what to do. "

"But I'm your cousin!" Joseph smiled and squeezed his hand. Michael went with them too and Paul returned with Sofia and Mia to the Palace.

"Where's my grandmother?" Mia asked to Charlotte.

"It's in the bedroom, Princess. She went to take a shower and then she'll be seen by the doctor. "

"By the doctor?"

"As a precaution, Princess."

Sophie hugged a frightened Mia.

"Let's go up? I'll walk you to Clarisse's room. " Mia just nood her head. When they entered the room, Silvia and Agnes were sitting on the couch.

"I'm very stressed. But what is happening? And where have they taken Joseph again? "

"Calm down, Silvia. You can not be upset. Think about the baby." Sofia said. "My husband and yours are with him." Silvia blushed when Sophie said Michael was her husband. Sounded good! Mia went to her grandmother in the bathroom.

"Mia ? What are you doing here? "

"I wanted to make sure you were fine, Grandma..." Clarisse smiled.

"What will it take to teach you to knock on the door? And since you're there, hand me the towel. "

"What is going to happen to Joseph, grandma?" Clarisse was silent for a few moments.

"I do think nothing will happen. Joseph only prevented Mabrey from killing me. Any Judge will understand that ... "

Meanwhile at the police station:

"Please accompany me. The prosecutor is collecting the testimony of Baron Van Troken and is coming to collect yours. "

"Harry is testifying? But why? He did not even go to Parliament today, " said Michael.

"It may be that these months on that island have made him change. People change, believe me. "

"Unfortunately, I think that's not his case, Juan. And I hope I'm wrong, but this guy is preparing something. "

And it did not take ten minutes to confirm Joseph's suspicions ... When the prosecutor entered the room, he greeted Joseph first and frowned.

"What does that mean, John?" Joseph asked. The prosecutor had just complimented the remaining three friends and sat down opposite Joseph.

"To be the queen's right arm, bring you some enemies, my friend. Harry Van Troken, has said that, on several occasions, he has heard you swear that if you left the island alive, the first thing you would do would be to assassinate Artur Mabrey. And that Her Majesty, the Queen, supported you unconditionally, having worked out a plan to assassinate Arthur without consequences, allowing you to be free and Her Majesty reclaiming the throne ... "

"I suppose you do not believe such nonsense ..."

"Of course not. But the testimony will have to be delivered to the Judge ... "

"Of course ... I was not suggesting that it was not!"

"I know. Well, let's get your testimony too. Somebody else?"

"Me too!" Said Michael and Juan Carlos at the same time.

"I can attest to what happened on the island."

"And I can attest to Joseph's character."

"This will not be necessary, for all judges know who he is, but it is only a precaution."

Three hours later, the four men were back at the palace. Life slowly resumed normalcy, and both the Queen and all her staff and friends returned to the upper floors of the palace. Mia was the first to see the car arrive and ran to the entrance. Clarisse desperately wanted to do the same but the presence of Sebastian and several members of Parliament prevented her. She took a deep breath and had to resign herself to waiting. Minutes later, Joseph and Juan Carlos entered Clarisse's office. Joseph barely hid his frustration when he saw that Clarisse was accompanied. But duty spoke louder and he bowed to the Queen.

"Your Majesty. Gentleman's. "

"Joseph, I'm so relieved to see you here," said Clarisse. Sebastian stepped forward and immediately squeezed his hand.

"So, my friend, ready to return to your post? In three days we will hold a ceremony to bring Her Majesty to the throne. The whole world has to know that Queen Clarisse is back to the throne of Genovia, safe and sound! "

"The Viscount's death may darken the ceremony ..." said Lord Palimore.

"Darken the ceremony? I do not believe. Ever since we left Parliament that my phone does not stop with congratulations. People on the street clap their hands! "

"I know, Prime Minister, but it will seem like a premeditated act."

"Lord Palimore, I hope you have no doubt as to how Joseph acted. If he had not fired, I would not be here for sure. " Clarisse said and approached Lord Palimore. Then she inclined her neck slightly and the old President of Parliament distinctly saw the cut, albeit superficial, on Clarisse's neck.

"I was not doubting, Your Majesty. I was just asking a question that your enemies could state. "

"If we were in my country, Joseph was being carried on the shoulders like a hero," said Juan Carlos.

"And here it should be the same. Joseph is a hero! " Saied Clarisse.

Joseph smiled.

"You're too kind, Your Majesty!" Clarisse approached him, grabbed his hands and squeezed them.

"I've lost count of how many times you've saved my life, Joseph! Juan Carlos is right! " At that moment, Charlotte enters the office.

"Your Majesty, I think you have to see this." And turned on the television. Everyone approached to see ... Harry gave an interview to Elsie Kentworthy.

"Of course I fear for my life too! My wife is in the palace under threat of death. I tried to persuade her to run away with me but she's too scared. Joseph is a terrifying man who uses the most cruel methods to maintain his power! Even today, I wake up with cold sweats when I remember how he murdered poor Princess Ruth. Peace to her soul! ... " The silence in the room was broken by a" WHAT ? " from Clarisse, Joseph and Michael.

Elsie continue…

"He murdered King Rupert's sister? And this is the man who occupies the highest position in the defense of our Country! Dear Genovians, we have to act quickly! This man KILLED our dear King Mabrey! And within three days, Queen Clarisse is back on the throne. Don't you think it's too many coincidences? Who will be the next to be "removed" from the path of Her Majesty? Probably Baron Van Troken and me! And then Princess Mia! This Queen's thirst for power is frightening. My friends, if anything happens to me, you know who it was! This interview is over for now. We'll be back soon! I beg you to pray for our esteemed King Mabrey! "

Nobody could say a word! Lord Palimore and Lord Gerome sat down. Sebastian stood beside Joseph. He was afraid Joseph would lose his mind and do something against Harry.

"Your Majesty, the best thing to do is ignore. This is absolutely ridiculous. Elsie is a staunch defender of Mabrey and the Baron wants the throne of Genovia ever since he was born!" Said Lord Palimore.

"I know, Lord Palimore, but I am deeply stressed by this. So many lies because of the power he thinks he has, if he's King! "

"No one believes in these nonsense ..."

"I know most people do not believe it, but there are always those who have doubts. And exposing Joseph to this situation is insulting him. "

"Your Majesty, I beg you not to worry about me. I do not mind about this clown. And if he was not a coward, I would settle accounts with him immediately! "

Clarisse approached him and rubbed his arm.

"He's not worth a single hair of yours, Joseph. Charlotte, please contact the Spanish Navy and ask for the exact location of where we were found. Find the island where we have been, and after asking for permission, raise stone to stone, but I want you to exhale Ruth's body and have a forensic team do an autopsy. And I want it all in two days. I have the feeling that Harry and Elsie are going to prepare a different celebration for my return to the throne.

"I'll deal with it immediately, Your Majesty. I also want to tell you that Princess Amelia and your guests are waiting for your presence for dinner."

"Thank you, Charlotte."

Meanwhile Sebastian and the other members of Parliament got up and started to leave. Juan Carlos and Michael also went out to give Joseph and Clarisse some privacy.

"I was not expecting this," Clarisse said, hugging Joseph. "But first tell me how you ran with the Judge."

Joseph hugged her tightly and kissed her forehead.

"It went well, my love. The judge was an old friend of mine and he read Harry's statement calmly. But he knows I would never fire if I was not forced to. It went well and that's what matters. I can not get the picture of that knife around your neck from my mind. "

Clarisse kissed him.

"Joseph, I love you but now let's have dinner! I'm starving." And he laughed. " At night, if we can, we'll talk about the rest."

"If we can? I do not understand ... "

"Dear Joseph, I make intentions of making love to you and of being very tired ..."

Joseph laughed!

"Believe me, Your Majesty, that I will do my best!"

Thank you so much for your patience with me.

Leave me a review, if you don't mind.

I would love to know your opinion.

Kisses

Maria


	38. Chapter 38

**I'm sorry it took me so long to update this story. Thank you very much to all who continue to read, add to fav and follow "Mine".**

 **Kisses**

 **Maria**

Two ships of Genovia Army and one of the French Army, were moored off the island that served as burial to Ruth. All morning they turned the island upside down...

"It is not possible ... It is not possible. I saw. We all saw. " Clarisse paced the office. Sebastian was startled.

"I don't understand, Your Majesty. But isn't Princess Ruth dead? "

"She died, Sebastian. I saw. It took us two days to dig the grave with shells." Clarisse sat up and closed her eyes. The memory of those days made her chest tight. Ruth was a bad woman, but Clarisse had been disturbed by her death.

"Probably the body was dug up by wild animals. I honestly do not know what to think. Princess Ruth's body does not appear but a body of a man appears ... "

"What? The body of a man? " Clarisse asked perplexed.

"I don't know the details, Your Majesty, but it looks like the corps is recent... Apparently from when you were on the island ... It could be James ..."

"James left the island shortly after we arrived. I think on the third day ... Sebastian, this is getting weirder. "

Joseph walked into the office in time to hear Clarisse and froze. James's corpse had been discovered. And he and Michael had lied to everyone. Trying to compose himself, he greeted the Prime Minister and kissed Clarisse's hand.

"Joseph, they found a body on the Island that might be James's. And they can not find Ruth's body. "

"That's impossible, Clarisse. We all know where she was buried. Do you want me to go with Michael to the island? "

"No, not at all. I do not want them to say that you're trying to hide something. "

In the meantime, Joseph's cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

On the other side, a complete silence. Until a woman's voice almost made Joseph drop the cell phone.

"You're going to pay! Every one of you! Especially you and her! " And hung up.

"Joseph, what's wrong?" Clarisse asked. Sebastian also stared in amazement at an unusually pale Joseph.

"Nothing, it was the wrong number. It's always happening. If you'll excuse me, I'll retire. I have an unfinished report ... "

Clarisse realized at once that something was wrong, but she did not want Sebastian to think that too.

"Of course, Joseph. We'll talk later. "

Joseph almost ran off and went to the security office.

"Shades, find out where the last call to my cell phone, came. Tell me as soon as you know. But only to me. "

"Of course Boss. I'll take care of it. "

"Call Michael and ask him to come to my office."

Michael came into the office two minutes later.

"What's the matter, Joseph?"

"Sit down, Michael. They discovered James's corpse. "

"Discovered? This is bad…"

"Of course it's not very good but I just wanted to warn you about it. For all intents and purposes, it was only me who discovered the body and buried it. "

"Don't even think about it, Joseph. We were both. Besides, he was already dead when we found him. "

"Yes, but Harry will raise suspicions and I do not want you to get involved. You'll be a father soon and it's enough your ex-wife's scandals. "

"Joseph, and why are you going to say that we buried him? This will bring no good to anyone. On the contrary. Harry will enjoy this and you know I'm right. "

Joseph looked at him in silence. He got up and went for two coffees. Then he handed one to Michael in silence.

"Tell Clarisse if that makes you feel better, but do not tell anyone else Joseph."

"You're right, Michael. You're right."

They had not finished their coffee when Clarisse entered the office. Michael and Joseph got up immediately. Michael could not look at Clarisse and continued to pretend to stir the coffee.

"Good afternoon, Michael. Now, would you mind to tell me what's going on, Joseph? "Clarisse asked, sitting down in a chair next to Michael and across from Joseph's desk.

"Clarisse, I lied to you!"

"What?" Clarisse stood up. "What do you mean by that? When did you lie to me? "

Michael was completely uncomfortable.

"I go…"

"You can stay, Michael. I'll tell her the truth. "

Clarisse looked back and forth to both men.

"You both lie?"

"Clarisse ... It was for your good ... You have to understand ..."

"Speak."

"Well, this ... James ..."

"Joseph, speak at once."

"It was I who buried James!" Clarisse covered her mouth with her hand to muffle the sound ... Joseph had buried James ?

"But why? How did he die? And why did you lie to me? "

Joseph got up and went to her, but when he went to hug her, she moved away. Joseph came back behind his desk and looked down.

"Me and Michael went to look for James because I was already extremely worried. We found him dead, on some rocks, near the beach. He probably slipped and hit his head. That area was covered in blood. It was impossible for him to survive. The whole group was tremendously unstable and I thought if you knew James was dead, you would be devastated ... I chose not to tell you ... It was a mistake, forgive me. "

Clarisse glanced at him, straightened her coat, and said coldly.

"I do not understand why you hid this from me."

"I did not think it was important at the time. It was to keep you from suffering, Clarisse. "

"The problem, Joseph, is that you choose not to tell the important things ... It was not important to say you were a Bourbon, It was not important to say you had a relationship with Rupert's sister ... How many more things will not matter?"

"Clarisse ..." But she did not let him finish the sentence and left. But before closing the door she turned and said:

"This subject ends here. No one will know it was you who buried him." And she was about to leave when Joseph grabbed her by the arm.

"Wait, Clarisse, there's something else you need to know. And before you accuse me of lying to you, I'll let you know. But sit down, please. "

Clarisse sat in silence and Joseph sat on the edge of the desk in front of her.

"First of all, I ask you to forgive me. I know you're hurt, but inside you, you know I did not want to lie to you. Now, as for the call I received shortly ... I have already asked Shades to find out where it came from and who made it. "

"Why did you do it? What's wrong?"

"A woman called me saying we're all going to pay. Especially me and you..."

"It must have been Elsie's work. A joke…"

"Clarisse, if I had not seen Ruth dead, I'd say it was her!"

Clarisse and Michael stared at Joseph open-mouthed.

"This is very bad taste joke. Who would do such a thing? "Clarisse asked.

"That's what Shades will find out."

Contrary to what Clarisse and Joseph had foreseen, the ceremony of re-accession to the throne was serene and beautiful. Genovia had mobilized en masse to attend Clarisse's coronation and the restoration of order in the country. Despite the short notice, all the Chief Heads of State attended the coronation ceremony of Clarisse. The throne room as well as the palace gardens, were small for the people who wanted to watch.

Joseph, as all the whole Royal Guard, were on red alert. All the spaces had been meticulously turned, every concealed angle had now cameras, and no one entered without being carefully searched. The only time Joseph left Clarisse was when the Archbishop put the crown on her. The silence was total as the Archbishop said the oath Clarisse had to do. And as soon as the crown was set, they knelt down to show respect. Clarisse tilted her head slightly, but from the corner of her eye she noticed someone standing. Instinctively she looked, and at the back of the room was a tall, thin, dark-haired woman who looked exactly ... Ruth. Clarisse nearly stopped breathing. She looked at Joseph but he was kneeling, like all the other people, and when Clarisse looked ahead, she did not see the woman. Her heart was pounding, she almost fainted. And she had to make a huge effort to control the panic. When everyone rose, Joseph immediately noticed that something was not right and he approached Clarisse.

"Your Majesty?"

"Later, Joseph."

Clarisse was pale and slightly shaken, but above all, there was her dedication to Genovia, and that was enough for her to ignore the shock and return to normalcy.

The rest of the ceremony went without incident, and Clarisse did not see the woman again. At the end of the afternoon and to everyone's amazement, Baron Van Troken appeared in the Palace.

"Good afternoon, Your Majesty. I could not fail to present my respectful compliments. I see you're back in power! It seems like everything is the same after all! We have returned to old Genovia. "

Clarisse was accompanied by Juan Carlos and Sebastian and chose to ignore the comments of Harry. Sebastian, as always, chose to move the Baron away.

"I'm glad you're here, Baron. I have a subject I would like to discuss with you. " He touched Harry's arm, indicating a quieter area. Harry was overjoyed at the importance that the Prime Minister was giving him. Clarisse took a deep breath, looked at Juan Carlos, and smiled.

"I have to thank Sebastian for the permanent help. Good thing he took Harry away. I have not the slightest patience for Harry's arrogance and despicable manners."

"I think you're too soft. If it were me, I'd already had this guy arrested. It takes a stupendous tin to appear here, after everything he said on television. "

"Harry Van Troken only cares about the crown. Nothing more, Juan. "

Joseph approached them but kept his position behind Clarisse.

"Your Majesty, I insist you tell me what happened during the coronation."

"Joseph, I told you that nothing has happened. It was a mistake. These days have been tremendously exhausting. But I'm fine. Do not worry."

Joseph did not answer and inclined his head slightly.

Two days after the coronation, Mia, Helena and George returned to the United States. The tranquility returns to the Palace, and for a few days it seemed that everything was as it should be ... Clarisse, Agnes and Silvia were in the garden drinking tea. Agnes was strangely silent.

"And as soon as he signs the papers, Michael goes to live in my apartment."

"You can stay here for as long as you want, Silvia. I really like having you around. "

"Thank you Clarisse but I think we are already abusing. You've been fantastic for us and the baby. "

Clarisse smiled.

"That's what godmother are for!"

Charlotte approached the table, her hands shaking.

"What's the matter, Charlotte?"

"Your Majesty, there's a person on the phone to talk to you ... She says it's Princess Ruth."

Agnes let out a scream, Silvia gasped, and Clarisse stood up suddenly. Without speaking, she reached out and picked up the phone.

"Is this some bad joke?" She asked, but the voice on the other side almost made her faint.

"A joke, my dear sister-in-law? The joke was yours, but I'm going to end this! You're going to regret taking my throne and Joseph! "

So, what did you think? Leave a review, please.

Kisses

Maria


End file.
